Hitting the bay with secrets
by jj87
Summary: Charlie and Jack Buckton- Brother and Sister, one in the city the other in the bay. what happens when Charlie turns up in the bay what is she hiding from her big brother. what happens when she catches Brax's eye? Charlie/Jack/Brax- and the ususal cast
1. Chapter 1

**Okay- This is something I've been working on in-between my other stories, Ijust had to get it out there. You will see a side to Charlie that you've never seen before let's just say she goes Crazy, it will happen in this capter but thoughout the story you'll know why. Let me know what you think.**

**Jack and Charlie Buckton- Brother and sister, Jack the typical overprotective big brother Charlie the typical little easy going laid back sister, both cops Charlie in the city- Jack in the bay. Jack and Brax are best friends have been since Jack arrived in the bay three years ago. After the deaths of their mother and his fiancée he couldn't face the city anymore and took off leaving a devastated Charlie behind looking after her own daughter sixteen year old Ruby and his daughter Louise also sixteen. What happens when Charlie arrives in the bay to stay and catches Brax's eye? And what secret is she keeping from her big brother? And which of the teenagers know what it is?**

** Just so no-one gets lost this will jump back and forth from the city to the bay.**

Jack dragged himself into the Yabbie Creek police station very hung over him and Brax had sort of over done it on the drinks last night, "suppose it doesn't help when your best friend owns his own restaurant," he grumbled to himself as he went into his office.

He looked at the pictures on his desk and smiled one was of him and a woman holding a smiling teenage girl her sandy hair bunched around her face in little bouncy curls all smiling happily for the camera- god he missed her so much and still could grasp she was never coming home to him- his happy family was no more. He had given up and run away which is why he was in the Bay, as soon as he heard there was an opening in Yabbie Creek he left the city walking out on his family a screaming crying Charlie begging him not to go while Ruby and Louise stood looking on. He was lucky he met Brax he took him in and helped him get back on his feet and now they were best friends and lived together.

Another was of three girls lying across a bed big grins on their faces, he took it into his hand and ran his hand over the face of the eldest one she was smiling but he could see the hurt and pain behind her smile- Charlie was his only sister and she meant the world to them she took it hard when their mother died, she went off the rails and a little crazy and shut everyone out, this was taken two months after the unspeakable tragedy. Beside her lay her daughter Ruby she was a great kid and did her best to help Charlie through her ordeal she too had pain in her eyes. Next to her was his daughter Louise she had lost her mother and grandmother in the same night her smile said she was happy but Jack knew better, she was so like her mother in every way from her smile right down to the way she buttered her toast, sighing he picked up the final photo. Staring at the woman smiling back at him the woman who gave him everything he had today, he felt his eyes fill with tears- his mum held him close to her while on the other side of him their dad held Charlie protectively against him all smiling like one big happy family. Shaking his head clear before he got lost in that night again he placed the photos back where they belonged and tried to focus on the paperwork in front of him.

"Jack line two!" the officer behind the front desk yelled into him.

Picking up his phone he sighed "hello?" he mumbled.

"Hey daddy," a voice chirped.

"Hey Lou," Jack replied happily "how are you?"

"I'm fine listen dad, there's this party tonight for a friend at school and Aunt Charlie is letting Ruby go and she said I could go too but she said I had to ask you first."

"Hhmm we'll see put your Aunt on."

"Okay daddy bye I gotta go to school, Charlie!" She yelled.

Jack waited as he heard them talking then rumble on the line "hey," Charlie said.

"Hey listen what's the story with this party?"

"Aww some boy out of their class is turning seventeen he's a really sweet boy, I told them they could go but I'll be dropping them off and picking them up at eleven I told Lou to check with you first."

"Charlie you know what you're doing you don't need to call me every time she wants to go out os something stupid you can deal with yourself."

"Well sorry for involving you in your daughter's life! You're the one who ran away and left her here Jack! I see someone is in a mood this morning."

"I know I'm sorry bad night," he sighed Charlie always got highly defensive when it came to anything involving Ruby and Louise.

"Let me guess you and Brax and that place of his?"

"Yep, got home after four and now it's eight and I'm sitting here while dummy drools on the sofa and sleeps the day away."

"Are you coming up this weekend? I thought we'd do something with the girls."

"I can't Charlz I'm working the night shift Saturday and Sunday."

"Again! Jack! This is the third weekend you've missed Lou was very upset each time."

"I know I know I'm sorry it's just hectic here at the moment."

Charlie sighed "whatever I gotta get to work I'll speak to you soon."

"Charlie I'm sorry."

"If you say so- bye."

Jack sighed as she slammed down the phone he missed her and the girls but there was no way he could go back to the city one night a week was all he allowed himself to see his family- if he even made that one night. He cursed that Aaron Cosgrove he had let him win and left the city- the man that got away with killing his mother and the love of his life was walking around up there with not a care in the world it just wasn't right.

"Hey Buckton ya here were getting a new Sergeant soon?" A female office said sticking her head in the door.

"Nah have they found a replacement already? Adams hasn't even left yet."

"Yup they start sometime next week it's not confirmed who but Joyce has rang a few stations he's trying to get someone in by the time he leaves but if they don't you'll be acting Sergeant until they arrive. I can't believe you turned it down we all thought you'd jump at the chance ."

"Great someone else to get on my nerves, and I'm just not in the right state to run a station now," Jack groaned.

* * *

In the city Charlie was in her station catching up on her paperwork Jack had pissed her off he was always letting Louise down lately well most of the time, since he'd left he'd always let her down at the last minute the only time she wasn't disappointed was when she went down there. She knew something was behind it and was even more pissed that he wouldn't tell her the truth Charlie had to be there to pick up the pieces each and every time her niece came to crying over Jack. She looked at the photos on her desk and sighed the first was of her and Jack – Jack had his arm wrapped around her and she had her arms wrapped around his waist- that was when they were a happy family. She looked to the next one it was of her, Jack, Ruby and Louise and Denise they'd just been out for their mums birthday and were all dressed up- she missed her mum so much still three years later she was finding it hard to move on. Looking to the next photo tears filled her eyes, it was of her and Jack with their parents. Not long after the funeral her dad said he couldn't be here anymore and he moved to Queensland to take a job up there she was devastated and then Jack decided to do the same she broke, but what shocked her most was he left his daughter in her care.

"Senior Constable Buckton?" Charlie looked up to see her boss's receptionist standing over her "Sergeant Wilson would like a word with you now."

"Okay Jen I'll be there now," Charlie gathered up her paperwork and closed it all in one file before slipping into a drawer and going to her boss's office. She knocked and waited for him to yell come in, opening the door she stuck her head in "you wanted to see me Sir?" She asked.

"Yes come in Charlie." Charlie closed the door behind her and sat across from him "nice work on the Delko bust you're a fine officer Charlie the best we have if I'm honest."

"Thank you sir," she said proudly.

"I got a call from Inspector Joyce, he's looking for a new Sergeant for Yabbie Creek station seems old John Adams is hanging up his cuffs."

"Oh yeah? He's a great guy my brother loves him."

"So Charlie do you know where I could find a new Sergeant?" He asked looking at her pointedly with a smile.

She stared back at him open mouthed 'is he saying what I think he's saying?' She asked herself "m-me sir?" She stuttered.

"Yes Charlie you- you've earned it although it would involve you leaving here and transferring to Summer Bay permanently, you'd have to move the girls too," her boss said he was well aware of her situation as Jack had worked here too until the Tragedy happened.

"Oh my god," Charlie shrieked she always wanted to be a Sergeant or a Detective "I don't know what to say."

"I take it you're happy about it?"

"Yes I am I'll take it- but of course I'll have to speak to the girls first."

"I know that so here's the deal- you can go home now think it over and talk to the girls I want you back here at seven am with an answer."

"Thank you sir," they both stood up "I can't believe you picked me out of everyone here."

"Well Charlie not many of the coppers here could take down five members of a dangerous gang single handed you've proved you deserve it," he shook Charlie's hand "now get outta here."

"Thank you sir I'll see you in the morning," Charlie smiled widely and skipped from his office she grabbed her keys and ran out of the station and headed for the high school a day off would do no harm.

* * *

Halfway through the day Jack's phone rang as he was walking into Angelo's he groaned when Charlie's name flashed up on the screen "Charlz," he greeted waiting for the yelling.

"Hey I got some great news for you," she squealed she was too happy to be pissed at him.

"Hold on a sec," Jack pulled the phone away when he spotted Brax dragging himself around the bar "hey man didn't expect to see you up yet."

"Some idiot kept calling the house at ten or something so I'm up," Brax replied.

"And why didn't you just answer it and it would have stopped the first time," Jack laughed.

"JACK!" He heard an impatient Charlie yell.

"Yeah sorry listen can I call you back?"

"No Jack I need to te-"

"Okay bye," he hung and turned back to Brax "Charlie," he said nodding to the phone.

"Ah the sister- am I ever going to get to meet her by the way? It's been three years and I haven't even seen a picture of her I've answered the phone to her a heap of times that's it.

Jack tensed up at this comment he hated people- guys especially- looking at her like some object and after what happened with Ruby's dad he tends to go crazy if anyone looked at her a second too long "she doesn't come down here she just drops Lou to the bus stop and I pick her up- I see Charlie when I go up there we talk every day."

"So that other kid that does be with Louise sometimes is?"

"She's my niece Ruby she's Charlie's daughter- she had her the same time Denise and I had Lou."

"So she has a boyfriend then?" Brax asked knowing the full story of Denise and knowing after a black eye and a busted lip never to mention it again.

"No she's single, just broke up with a guy a few weeks ago" Jack replied rolling his eyes "he was a tool."

"Right does Ruby see her dad too then? Charlie must get the weekends to herself while Louise is down here."

"Why the sudden interest in my sister?" Jack snapped no one knew about Ruby's dad except him Charlie and their dad.

"Chill man just making conversation you here to eat or mope?"

"The usual then," Jack grumbled.

* * *

Back in the city Charlie had just told the girls about her job offer and was waiting for their answer. All three sat at the kitchen table.

"Well I'm in since Brandon just cheated on me! And I can make new friends there, a change will do us good" Ruby said after a few minutes.

"I'll get to see dad every day?" Louise asked.

"Yes every day but you'll still have to live with us Lou and I'm sorry Rubes he was a jerk anyway I didn't like him," Charlie said.

"Ah he was kinda cool but I'm okay… so the Buckton's are hitting the bay?" Ruby said looking at Louise- she put her hand in the middle of the table Charlie placed her hand on top of Ruby's and they both looked at Louise.

She smiled after a minute and put her hand on top of Charlie's "the Buckton's are hitting the bay!" She yelled excitedly. They all jumped up and had a group hug.

"So when do we leave?" Louise asked.

"Well as far as I know the Sergeant there is finishing up on Tuesday so we could go then, but I don't know when I start I still have to tell Wilson I'm taking it . I'm going to see him in the morning so I'll find everything out then, and then I'll head down to find us a place to live- I'll still have to finish out my time here."

"So we can still go to the party tonight?" Ruby asked.

"Yes you can, and I'm going to call Matt's mother and see is it okay if you two can stay later than eleven seeing as this will probably be your last party here."

"Oh thanks mum," Ruby squealed and hugged her.

"Yeah thanks Charlie," Louise said joining the hug.

"Not a word to Jack though I want to tell him myself… I'm gonna be his new boss," Charlie said with a smirk.

Both girls laughed and ran off upstairs. Deciding to try Jack again she dialled his number and waited "hey I really ne- who is this?" She said when a different voice answered.

"Oh hi it's Brax he left his phone behind in my restaurant."

"Oh hey Brax it's Charlie, can you tell my idiot of a brother when he's finished trying to avoid me to call me it's double triple urgent."

"Sure can Charlie," he said smirking.

"Okay thanks Brax gotta go, bye."

"Yeah bye," Brax hung up and handed the phone back to Jack "that was mean she needs to talk to you about something and it sounded important and she knew you were lying."

"I'm not in the mood for her she'll just tell me something stupid like is it okay if Lou stays out later or something."

Brax chuckled "well what's wrong with that? The way I see it is she's still involving you when she can even if it is the smallest thing."

"Shut up softie and get me a drink," Jack laughed.

"That hurt my feelings," Brax pouted and went to grab two beers.

* * *

Charlie was lying on her sofa with her laptop out she'd just dropped the girls off at the party a little earlier than eight and was now searching for a place for them to live. Clicking into one she was amazed it was beautiful, it had four bedrooms- three with an ensuite and a big kitchen she needed one of those, looking for the price she thanked her mum for leaving her money when she passed and her dad for the account he'd set up for her whenever she needed it- picking up her phone she was about to call the agency when it rang in her hand.

"Hello," she said yawning.

"Charlie hi," her staff Sergeant said "I know I said you could stay off until tomorrow but Jenkins just had to leave his wife is gone into labour. Is there any chance you could cover the night shift? You'd be solo and off tomorrow of course."

"Aww it's about time she was ages overdue- yes that's fine I'm sitting home alone anyway just give me half an hour I just have to arrange for the girls to be picked up and let them know I won't be here and I've decided to take they job the girls are happy to move."

"That's wonderful news I'll let Joyce know, come see me before you head out and we'll sort out all the details and thanks Charlie you're a star," her boss replied and hung up.

She shut down her laptop and called the place hoping they'd still be open- thanking her lucky stars when a man on the other end answered and told her he'd met her at eleven tomorrow. Quickly changing into her uniform she grabbed her key's, asked her friend Kellie who was a nurse to collect the girls on her way home from work, sent both girls a message letting them know and headed out the door.

* * *

Jack and Brax now sat on the front porch of the house they shared with a beer, it was close to midnight now and Jack had got roped into helping Brax clean up. "So when's Louise down next?" Brax asked.

"I don't know it was my turn to go up to them but I've been assigned the night shifts."

"Aww I see- so not this weekend don't worry they'll understand."

Jack sighed "that is just the excuse I know Charlie can see right through it I know she's pissed at me."

"What do you mean an excuse?" Brax asked.

Jack sighed and stood up "I can't do it anymore I can't drive by that spot I can't walk into that house I can't be near any of it I can't be in the city again- I just can't do it."

"What about Louise? I know this is hard man but if you feel this way you need to talk to Charlie, it's not fair on her, the kids or yourself mate. She's done you good taking on your daughter as well as her own you need to tell her how you feel."

Jack dropped back beside him "I know I know I'm so screwed up at the moment I don't know what I'm going to do and I've this new sergeant to worry about now too."

"Maybe it's a chick and she'll be hot," Brax said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah maybe you want another beer?" Jack asked and stood up.

"Yeah go on we're both off tomorrow," Brax replied handing him the empty one.

* * *

Back in the city Charlie was driving around it was close to one am and all the drunks were starting to roll out of the pubs and nightclubs. Turning down an alley that led out onto a busier street she noticed a man and woman walking slowly in front of them. Flashing her lights and sirens once they both stopped and turned around. Charlie stuck her head out the window "could you let me by please!" She yelled.

"Oh sure- sorry," the girl said and they moved to the side.

As she passed she looked to them and gave a small wave of thanks but the guy was smiling at her staring intently. She shook her head and continued driving, sure his hair was a different colour but it couldn't be him he wouldn't be so stupid to show his face around here again.

Turning out of the alley she stopped and reversed back, looking back up the Alley both had disappeared. "Get it together Charlie," she said out loud and took off.

At the party the girls were at Ruby had snuck out the fire exit for a smoke she didn't want Louise to know as she only had one or two when she drank- something Charlie nor Matt's mother knew they were doing. Flicking the butt away she tried the door to go back in and groaned when it wouldn't open, tapping lightly hoping someone may be passing she listened and groaned before pulling out her phone calling Louise, followed by matt, even stooping to call Brandon all of course didn't answer with the music going on. "Great just great," she huffed and looked for the ladder down.

Climbing down the ladder Ruby made her way out of the alley turning towards the entrance but jumped back when she saw Matt's mother at the door with a friend, groaning Ruby went the opposite way. She knew Charlie would kill her for walking on her own this late but she didn't care her jacket was still inside and she was freezing. Seeing a cruiser go by she looked through the window hopping it was Karl (her mum's ex) or someone she knew, she thought she saw Charlie in it so when it stopped at a red light she hurried towards it only for it to flash it's lights and speed off "ugh tonight is not my night!" Ruby yelled and tried to call Louise again.

Charlie had been called to the scene of an attempted rape, flying through the back alleys she was there in two minutes; some guy had another guy on the ground while a woman comforted the distraught woman. "What's going on here?" She asked hurrying over to the men.

"This piece of scum tried to attack that girl over there," one man answered nodding to the hysterical woman not far away with ripped clothing and a bloody face.

"Sir is that true?" Charlie asked the other man.

He laughed and looked up "long time no see Buckton how's mummy doing?"

Charlie was shocked to see it was him, she looked to the girl and sure enough it was the same girl from a while ago but she held her poker face "very funny Mr Cosgrove I'll take it from here sir thank you," she said pulling her cuffs and slapping them on him. Pulling him to his feet she roughly dragged him to her car and flung him into the back of the car- her heart pounding hard and her stomach churning the whole time.

She walked over to the woman and got an ambulance on the way, took statements from the other man and woman, as soon as forensics arrived to comb the area she got back into her car. Starting up the engine she backed out of the alley and headed back for the station.

Ruby however was finding it impossible to hail a taxi her phone had just gone flat and she was beginning to freak out, then she saw that cruiser from a while back seeing it defiantly was Charlie she began running after it, she didn't care if her mum yelled she just wanted to get home. She stopped and raised an eyebrow as it turned into an abandoned warehouse site she followed and crept though the place until she found Charlie's car.

* * *

A few minutes ago in the car 

"So, how's Jacky boy doing?" Aaron said smartly.

"Shut up," Charlie spat and continued driving.

"Oh that's right he bailed on you and dumped his kid on you- some brother," he scoffed.

"You drove him away it's all your fault! You ruined our lives!" Charlie yelled.

"Well what can I say his girlfriend-"

"Fiancée," Charlie snapped.

"Whatever if she had of went on like she saw nothing she'd still be here playing happy families." Aaron leaned forward "as for mummy… she cried and begged me to stop- mmmh I can still picture her face- begging for her life," he drawled.

That was it for Charlie something inside her snapped, she jammed on the brakes and screeched down another alley way. Turning back onto one of the main streets she spotted and old warehouse site that was due to be torn down soon she skidded in there and drove as far back as she could.

Back to present time

"Where are you taking me?" Aaron asked looking around.

"Shut up!" Charlie shouted as she tried to hold back the tears.

Pulling to a stop she opened the back door and dragged him out of the car, slamming him against it she pulled her gun on him "say another word about my mother and you will be sorry!" she screamed in his face the gun moving in her unsteady hand.

Aaron smirked at her "you can't shoot me for nothing," he laughed.

"Wanna bet?" Charlie aimed for his foot and let off a shot like it was nothing.

"Owww you crazy bitch!" He yelled and dropped to his foot grabbing it in pain.

"Oh I'll show you a crazy Bitch!" Charlie spat. "You know they only found you not guilty because the girl you raped dropped her charges claiming she got you mixed up with the real attacker- but you see I am a cop and so is Jack we can read people we knew you'd get to her- the second you took that stand we knew you were lying. Can you imagine what it's like to be called to a scene to find it's your mother and sister- in-law? Have you any idea how that felt? Did you even care!" Charlie dragged him to his feet and slammed him back into the car "did you even care you left a thirteen your old girl without a mother? You took two very special people from me and I will never forget it."

Aaron smirked "well we'll just go tell the other cops about this shall we," he nodded to his foot "I hope they lock you up too."

"I'd gladly spend the rest of my life in prison knowing I got you!" she hissed "but no- were gonna play fair," Charlie stepped back and slipped her gun back into its holder before she spun him around and un-cuffed him she took another step back. " I'm not a cop now," she said flinging her badge to the ground."You take me down you can go free- I take you down you admit to killing my mother and sister- in-law."

Aaron looked at her like she was crazy he stared at her trying to read her wondering what to do next when she spoke again "this deal expires in five- four- three- two on-"

"Okay okay- how do we do this?" he asked thinking it was some kind of test he had to thread carefully.

"I'll start shall I?" She walked forward and punched him hard in the face.

He threw his head back before staggering forward swinging his arm- smacking her in the side of the head sending her backwards before punching her again in the stomach. Charlie gasped and tried to take deep breaths she wasn't giving up and swung back.

* * *

Ruby had finally spotted the car and gasped in horror as some guy punched her mother in the face, pulling out her pone she tried to call the police "damn it!" She said and shoved it back in her bag forgetting it was dead. She watched as Charlie punched him back again sending him to the ground then again again and again before she was flung off him and sent on her back. Panicking Ruby looked around for something she could use to help Charlie.

All Charlie's rage she'd built up over the last three years was slowly releasing itself- she punched with all her strength over and over again until he kicked her off him and she landed with a thud cracking her head hard off the ground.

He crawled over to her and climbed on top of her with a smirk on his face as she lay there dizzy feeling the blood roll down her neck "oh I think I win- but I'll tell you something before I go," he said sliding his hand up the inside of Charlie's leg "you wanna know what your sister-in-law said before I killed her- actually while I was doing her? Charlie panted and reached down for her gun there was no way this bastard was getting her too, she cringed as he kissed her neck and up to her ear "she said please stop my baby my fiancé doesn't even know yet," he whispered in her ear.

"Baby?" Charlie gasped.

"Um-hum," he laughed as he slipped his hands around her neck and began to squeeze "you could have been an aunty again- Jacky could have been a daddy again, aww she begged me to get off her to leave mummy alone but it was so good, the way she squirmed under me," he said in a tone that made Charlie wanted to throw up.

Blind rage over took Charlie as he unzipped her trousers with one hand still tightly around her neck s she was beginning to find it hard to breathe but found a burst of strength and pulled her gun between them "deals off asshole!" she yelled- before she could register what was happening she pulled the trigger planting one in his chest. He gasped and dropped down fully on her panting to breathe before it went quiet. Lying there under him she let the tears fall as she felt his blood pool though her and onto the ground beside her.

Ruby screamed upon hearing the gunshot, dropped the pole she had found and ran over "Mummy! Mummy!" She yelled and dived down beside Charlie "oh god- Mum!"

Charlie panted and rolled his lifeless body off her "Ruby what are you doing here? You need to go right now!" She said jumping to her feet panicking nobody was meant to see this.

"No mum you're hurt," Ruby said pointing to the blood dropping off her face and the side of her head. She looked horrified at the blood all down her uniform shirt "mum look at you!" she screamed "we need an ambulance!"

"No! No, I'm fine Ruby- Baby you were never here okay? You need to go I'll talk to you at home right now you need to go and pretend you saw nothing go! I need to call my boss- go!" she yelled.

Ruby grabbed her bag panicking and took off running she couldn't form anymore words what the hell her mother was up to? She took one last look behind her as Charlie slumped against her car wiping the blood from her face before running as fast as she could nothing but worry for Charlie in her stomach. Something was wrong very wrong she though as she jumped into a taxi she'd caught just outside the site.

Charlie panted and dialled the station willing the tears to stay away strangely enough as soon as her eyes landed on his body they went away. The phone was answered snapping her back "Jen it's Charlie I don't have time for formalities put me through to Sean!" she yelled.

"Charlie something wrong? You sound in pain," Jen said sounding worried.

"Just put me through!" she screamed and heard the transfer tone.

"Charlie what is it? Jen said you sounded hurt," Sean said quickly.

"I've been attacked sir pretty badly" she panted "suspect is down I had no choice, I'm at 3478 Dalton way that old ware house- we need the corner and an ambulance."

"Charlie are you okay- how bad are you hurt?"

"I'm about to pass out- it was Cosgrove," she muttered sliding down the side of her car before very thing went black.

"Charlie? Charlie! Sergeant Buckton! You answer me!" he yelled shocked, if it was him this didn't look good for her, when he didn't get a reply he ran out of his office. "Officer down its Buckton she's bad- someone get Jack Buckton on the phone now! Karl you're with me!" He said before running out of the building.

* * *

Brax and Jack still sat on the porch laughing when his phone rang "who's it this late?" Brax asked it was past two am.

"Dunno- hello?" He said.

"Hi this is Amanda Collins from CD Police station, is that Constable Jack Buckton?" a female voice asked.

"Senior Constable but yeah," Jack replied getting a bad feeling.

"Are you a relation to Senior Constable Charlie Buckton?"

"Yeah she's my sister, has something happened?" Jack asked jumping up- followed by Brax.

"I'm afraid we need you to get to hospital in the city, Charlie was brutally attacked and is on her way to the hospital."

"I-is she okay?" Jack asked fear and panic washing over him.

"Like I said I have no more information other than she's on her way by ambulance."

"I'm on my way," Jack hung up ran inside the house and grabbed his keys.

"Mate what's going on?" Brax asked grabbing him back before he could run pass him.

"Charlie's been attacked, I have to go."

"I'll come with you," they both headed out the door and raced to the hospital.

* * *

In the ambulance Charlie had come around, looking beside her Sean sat with a worried expression on his face "sir," she said weakly.

"No Charlie, keep your strength everything else can wait until tomorrow," he said squeezing her hand.

"It all happened so fast- it was self-defence, I arrested him at another scene and while I was stopped at lights someone walked by and opened the back door for him and he took off. I gave chase and caught up with him in the warehouse he attacked me and took my cuff keys releasing himself, so I shot him in the foot, he kept coming at me so I had no choice but to fight back. Then he got the better of me and climbed on top of me, I reached for my gun as he kissed my neck I-I-I shot him when he tried to choke me and undo my pants I'm sorry," she cried.

"Sounds reasonable enough to me Charlie, you were protecting yourself don't worry about it Jack is on his way."

"What no no, call him back and tell him I'm okay not to come."

"He's already on his way Charlie we couldn't get through to Ruby or Louise you just worry on getting better."

"Jack is never to know who it was and what I did, promise me sir you won't tell him he can't know," Charlie said panicked.

Okay Charlie just calm down, I know all about him and he's done I'll keep his identity it to myself," Sean said as they were ushered out of the ambulance.

Charlie groaned no one could ever know what she had done and Jack would see right through her. Arriving at the hospital she was given the all clear with just minor bruising to her face and a few stitched in the back of her head and beside her eye.

"WHERE IS SHE!" She heard Jack yell seeing Sergeant Wilson and a few others standing by.

"Mate calm down shouting will do no good," she heard the voice from the phone call earlier.

Looking out she saw a tall dark well-built guy holding onto Jack "Wow he's hot- he must be Brax," she said out loud. Seeing a nurse direct them to her room she grabbed her clothes and ran out the other door just as the door she'd just been at flew open she couldn't face him not now.

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE? WHERE THE HELL IS MY SISTER?" Jack yelled back at the nurse.

Charlie tried to stifle a giggle as she ducked into the toilets, he was beyond pissed but she knew under that he was just worried about her. Quickly changing into her clothes she stuck her head out and the coast was clear. She ran and looked back before turning the corner and ran head on into someone "oh sorry," she gasped and jumped back 'shit' she thought when she saw it was this Brax bloke looking back at her.

"It's fine you in a hurry?" he asked.

"Uh yeah kinda I need to get home," she smiled sweetly at him he didn't recognise her.

"Well don't let me keep you I'm just looking for my mate's sister although I have no idea what she even looks like- hey you just came out of the bathrooms there didn't you?"

"Uh yeah," Charlie said dropping her gaze to the floor 'too hot' she whined to herself.

"Was there anyone else in there?"

"Uh no just me and a nurse but she left before me- gotta go bye, hope you find your friend," she hurried away throwing him a smile over her shoulder.

Brax watched her go "wow she was beautiful, she looks familiar though," he said and watched her until she was gone before going looking again for Charlie unknowing he had just found her.

* * *

Charlie pulled a taxi and gave him her address and headed home. Pulling up outside her house she was met by a frantic Ruby "Mum are you okay? Oh god, look at your face! I've been worried sick! Why did you tell me to leave? Why did you hit him back? What's going on?"

"Ruby not now please, I need a shower I promise we'll talk tomorrow, where's Lou?"

"She's in bed and Kellie was pissed over me not being there she was pacing here when I got home she's not long gone and she said she'd be calling you" Ruby answered.

"Look baby I know what you saw scared you and I know I have some explain to do but right now you need to go to sleep and forget everything that happened," Ruby just nodded and hugged her. Running to the bathroom Charlie made it to the toilet just in time as she emptied her stomach "oh god what have I done? Shit why did I let him get under my skin? Oh no what the fuck do I do now?" She cried, quickly texting Jack with shaky hands not to worry she was home with the girls and threw her phone on the floor. Running the shower she climbed in scrubbing herself raw until she couldn't see a speck of blood or dirt.

After she got out and put fresh clothes on she went to find Ruby to find her asleep in her bed she walked to Louise's room and found her asleep too. Closing the door she went to her own room and fell into her bed, looking at her phone she already had ten missed calls from Jack she knew there was a possibility he'd show up at the house but right now she didn't care. She wasn't getting any sleep tonight his face kept appearing in her mind his smirk washed through her casing her to shiver, she knew she was in way over her head and what she had done was wrong, if they found out the truth she'd go down for life sighing she rolled on her side and tried to get some sort of sleep.

* * *

The next morning she woke to her alarm she was due in work but they knew she did last night and with what happened they wouldn't be expecting her so she got ready for the day and headed out the door leaving a note for Ruby and Louise to start packing up their stuff up after school, she had to get out without raising suspicion and fast.

Arriving at Jack's house she took a deep breath and knocked, thankfully he hadn't shown up last night and had text her to say he was going to kill her and that he was home. When he didn't answer she tried again, sighing she went to meet the guy about her new house.

She walked through the house and listened to the guy tell her about and after looking around twice she took it. Shaking on it he told her to come see him later and he'd sort out the papers and the keys.

Driving around for a while she pulled up near the beach and thought of that place Angelo's Brax owned 'Jack could be there.' Climbing out she found the sign for it and followed it to the surf club, walking up the stairs she spotted him at the bar with Brax he was upset and she knew it, his shoulders were slumped and he was hunched over a drink. Gathering herself together and pushing everything aside she walked up behind him.

"Oi Buckton," she said causing him to spit his drink all over Brax and spin in his seat.

"Charlie!" He jumped off his stool and picked her up off the ground and swung her around before dropping her and pulling her into a hug. "I've been so worried about you I got to the hospital and no one knew where you were, and Ruby's damn phone was off and I couldn't remember how to get to the house I've been driving around half the night looking for you.

Charlie lifted her sunglasses and smirked at the stunned look on Brax's face 'yeah he knows who I am now' she smirked at him and winked before he shook his head and smirked back. "I know sorry Ruby was freaking out and really it wasn't that bad so I went home without telling anyone I was sick of all the fussing."

"What happened last night?" Jack asked.

"Nothing some drunken asshole let a guy out of the back of my cruiser when I was stopped at a light. I gave chase and we got into it I'm fine just a few bruises," she lied.

"It's more than a few bruises Charlie," Jack said tilting her face to the side so he could see for himself "Wilson said you were passed out when he got there?"

"Well I hit the ground pretty hard I'm fine Jack stop worrying we'll talk about it later- so who's this?" She asked already knowing.

"Oh sorry Brax this is my sister Charlie and Charlie- Brax," Jack said pulling her over to the bar.

"Nice to finally meet you Brax," Charlie said shaking his hand, a bolt of electricity shot through her and she smiled up at him.

"You too- Jack's always talking about you," Brax replied still holding onto her he felt the electricity too until Jack cleared his throat "uh sorry," he let go and stepped back under Jack's glare.

"What are you doing here? It's not like you to just turn up," Jack asked pulling her onto a stool.

"Well that is what I wanted to talk to you about yesterday… I'm here to look at a house for me Rubes and Lou."

"What why?" Jack yelled "Charlie is this about what happened last night?"

"Um no we need to move here."

"Why? You said you were happy up there and so were the girls."

"Jack I haven't been happy there since you left," she said sadly "but that's not the reason… I got a new job down here and we need to relocate."

"Doing what?" Jack asked trying not to look at her he felt guilty she wasn't happy although she lied and said she was just so he could move on.

Charlie smiled she was going to love this, standing in front of him she winked at Brax who watched with great interest before turning back to her brother "well Jacky… I'm your new boss," she smiled as his mouth dropped open and he stared at her in shock.

Brax burst out laughing at Jack's face this was unexpected but fun... well for him "you really know how to bring some drama Charlie."

Charlie shrugged "I wouldn't be me if I didn't, gotta give guys something wonder about," she flirted.

"So you'll be bringing some trouble this way?" Brax asked he didn't miss her flirty tone so he smiled his dimple smile at her.

"Well maybe your way," she flirted again.

"I'm sorry MY BOSS!" Jack finally yelled.

"Nice of you to join in," Charlie teased "yes Jack, I am now… well from Wednesday I will be Sergeant Buckton I'm taking over from Adams."


	2. Chapter 2

"**I'm sorry MY BOSS!" Jack finally yelled.**

"**Nice of you to join in," Charlie teased "yes Jack, I am now… well from Wednesday I will be Sergeant Buckton I'm taking over from Adams."**

Jack was still in total shock "b-but how? What? You're my new boss?" He groaned. "Charlie why didn't you tell me you were thinking of taking it?"

"Well Joyce only called yesterday and Wilson thought I'd be best for the job and don't blame me! If you had of answered your phone instead of getting this clown," she pointed to Brax "to lie to me you would have known and you could have come to look at my new house with me."

"Hey his idea and I'm not a clown," Brax replied.

Charlie laughed "I'm sorry it's his fault not yours."

Brax smiled "so where did you get a house?"

"Ramsey Drive- I think it's drive anyway."

"We live there what number?" Brax asked.

"Uh seventy-eight," she replied.

Brax laughed again as Jack's head snapped up "what?" He yelled.

"What's the problem?" Charlie asked confused. She already knew the house was two doors down but she thought he'd love that with Lou being right next door.

"No problem… well for me, don't mind him Charlie, it's just we live in eighty," Brax answered loving the idea she would be so close.

"I know I was there this morning, so we're gonna be neighbours," she said smiling sweetly at Brax.

"Yeah guess we are," Brax smiled back.

"And I have two blokes to help us with the heavy stuff."

"Just call, I have two brothers who I'm sure would help too."

"Well then I'll get your number from sulky there," she said nodding to Jack.

Jack didn't like the smiles and looks they were giving each other "I'll see you later mate, you," he said to Charlie "are coming with me we need to talk."

"I can't stay long I need to get home to the girls," Charlie replied "bye Brax!" she yelled as she ran after Jack.

"Hey wait up!" She puffed "what's wrong with you?"

"Could you be any less obvious?" Jack snapped.

"What?" Charlie asked stopping.

"You and Brax, flirting, Jesus Charlie you've only been here five minutes and already you're after my best mate! And what's with the sudden change in wanting to move here?"

"You know what Jack! I don't know what your damn problem is! I told you I was offered a job, I thought you'd be happy us coming here but no, seems me and YOUR daughter will be getting in your way down here, you just love being the bachelor! Do you even remember what Lou looks like?" Charlie screamed.

"OF COURSE I KNOW WHAT MY CHILD LOOKS LIKE!" He screamed back.

Charlie snorted "could have fooled me! So what's the problem with us being here? And so what if I was flirting he was doing it back."

"Charlie that is not the point and of course I want you closer, he's my friend- my best friend don't go there," Jack warned.

"Oh grow up Jack! We're not fucking sixteen! It was a bit of flirting I'm not gonna marry the guy."

"Don't you think you've had enough disastrous relationships? Once they got what they wanted from you they were gone, why would he be any different? You don't seem to have a problem giving it up anyway!" Jack spat immediately regretting it.

Charlie stood in shock at what he'd just said he'd never spoken to her like that before "Charlie," he said causing her to step back "Charlie I'm sorry I-"

Charlie lashed out and slapped him hard "don't you dare apologise to me you fucking meant it! Is that what you really think of me?" Tears filled her eyes "maybe we shouldn't come here, Lou is better off anyway not like you made the effort anyway!" She spat and took off.

"Charlie wait! Come back! I'm sorry!" He yelled running after her but he was two late. Just as he reached for her door she took off tears running down her face. Jack sighed and walked back to Angelo's.

"How the talk go?" Brax asked as he walked back to the bar. Jack pointed to the red mark on his face and Brax laughed "got bitch slapped?"

"I basically called her a whore and she flipped out and smacked me," he said guiltily.

Brax pulled a face "after all that's happened and her moving down here how in the hell did you end up calling her that?"

"I was pissed and don't think I didn't miss you flirting with her, I went off on one saying she'd had enough disastrous relationships and then I said something about she doesn't have a problem giving it."

"That's what you're fighting about? Mate I was being nice you need to chill," he handed Jack the phone "call her you fucking idiot and nice to know you think so highly of me."

"She won't answer me," Jack muttered.

"That's why you're using this phone," he said pointing to Angelo's landline.

Charlie pulled in to the side of the road as her phone rang- answering it and hearing his voice again she hung up and turned her phone off. She couldn't believe he'd said that to her, after last night she needed him more than ever even if he never knew why. 'That's it' she thought "Jack can go screw himself we've moving and into that damn house too" she snapped and stared the car up again.

* * *

When she arrived home Ruby and Louise were home for lunch. Ruby eyed her suspiciously as she sunk into the seat beside them "you okay mum?"

Charlie came out of her daze "yeah just tired, I found our new house been down there all moring," she said steering the conversation away from where she knew Ruby was going.

"Really what's it like?" Louise asked excitedly.

"Well how about I take you to see it Saturday and we can move some stuff?"

"Yeah that'll be great, I just need to grab some books for after lunch," Louise said and ran up the stairs.

"So mum when are we going to talk about last night?" Ruby asked as soon as she was out of the room.

"Later Rubes your uncle is an asshole I'm not in the mood now I need time to myself."

"Is he not happy that we're coming?"

"I don't know he has some problem though we argued and I left."

"Mum you need to call him what was it over?"

"Nothing for you to worry about- shouldn't you be getting back to school?"

"Okay but we'll talk later bye mum," Ruby kissed her on the cheek and grabbed her bag yelling for Louise.

"Oh Ruby? That surprise I've arranged for Lou's birthday will be here later so can you keep her out until about six?"

"Sure mum can you give me some money for dinner then? I'll take her to a diner."

"Sure baby my bags by the door take whatever."

"Thanks see ya later mum."

"BYE CHARLIE!" Louise yelled and ran out the door.

Making herself some coffee Charlie remembered she had to meet that guy later she sure as hell wasn't driving back down there. Sighing she pulled her phone from her pocket and called the agency. "Hi could I speak to Brian please?" She waited while he was called. "Brian hi, Charlie Buckton we talked this morning."

"Yes Charlie hi what can I do for you?"

"I know we had arranged for me to stop by later but I had to come back to the city. Would it be possible if got a friend down there to get the keys from you today and I'll stop in and sign all the paperwork on Saturday morning?"

"Yeah sure that'll be no problem they would just need id and I need the name of who they are."

"Well can I call you back? I just need to arrange to see if they're free."

"Sure call back when you're ready I'm here until six."

"Thank you bye," Charlie hung up "shit who am I going to get? I only know Jack," then she smiled "Brax." Scrolling though her calls she found the number Jack called and pressed call.

"Hello Angelo's," a female voice said.

"Hi is Brax there?"

"Sure is, hold on a sec, Brax! Phone! Don't know!"

"Hello" Brax said.

"Brax hey it's Charlie," she said quickly.

"Charlie hey, are you okay? I had a talk with Jack he's not here he's at home sulking."

"I'm fine and I'm not calling for him, I was wondering if you could do me a huge huge favour?"

"Why can't you ask Jack?"

"I'm not talking to that jackass- please?"

Brax sighed "what do I have to do?"

"Can you go to the agency and pick up my house keys from them? All the drama I forgot I was supposed to go meet the guy later, I'm back in the city and won't make it back down until Saturday."

"They won't just hand the keys to me," Brax chuckled.

"They will if you bring id and I tell them whose coming- I called them already."

Brax thought for a moment "okay fine I can do that."

"Thank you thank you thank you," Charlie replied "oh wait what's your name- your full name?"

"Daryl Braxton but don't ever call me that," he laughed.

"I like Daryl," she flirted "it suits you."

"Don't push it Charlie," he laughed "what time do I have to go at?"

Charlie giggled "he's there till six- the guys name is Brian, thanks Brax I really appreciate it and one more thing... you can't tell Jack."

"I can't lie to him, he's already pissed about us talking earlier."

"He's an ass and it's not lying your just not telling him, he doesn't even know about it."

Brax sighed "fine but if he finds out I'm gonna kill you."

"Oh shut up you sissy- tell you what, I'll be down Saturday with the girls how bouts I shout you lunch to say thank you?"

"Hmm we'll see I better go it's getting busy here."

"Okay thanks again."

"No probs see ya later Charlie." Brax hung up and smiled before going back to the tables.

Charlie smiled and sat finishing her coffee. Once she was done she called the agency back and let them know Brax would be by, then she went to the garage and pulled in a few boxes looking around the living room she smiled, this was her mum and dads house she hadn't even told her dad she was leaving yet. Sighing she pulled the boxes over to the unit and began wrapping all the picture frames and putting them in the box, she wanted to be out of here as soon as possible. A knock on the door startled her. Walking along the hall she saw two blue uniforms through the glass panel her heart began to beat faster as she got closer. Pulling it open she gave them a half smile it was her old partner David and her ex Karl.

"Hi Charlie, can we come in?" David asked.

"Sure," Charlie stood back for them to come in.

"How are you feeling now?" Karl asked as they walked to the kitchen.

"Uh you know still can't get my head around it, my head is still a bit sore but I'll survive."

"So you've probably guessed the board and Internal Affairs are looking into this over your history with the guy, we'll need an official statement."

"I know do you guys want coffee?" They both nodded and she got them cups panicking the whole time.

For the next hours she went through the night again starting from when she arrived for her shift. She saw them glancing at each other every now and then as tears fell she told them the story she told her Sergeant leaving out the bits she hoped no one would ever uncover.

David smiled quickly at her and squeezed her hand "don't worry Charlie it seems like a pretty standard case of self-defence it's just a pity no one could id the guy that let him out of your cruiser."

"The street was pretty packed it would be hard to say if it were someone he knew or if it was just a random drunk, and I doubt any of the camera's picked it up either, you know what they're all like around here" Charlie replied her heart still pounding in her chest.

"Well we'll leave you to it and congrats on the Sergeants spot in Yabbie Creek, Jack must be delighted you guys are moving up there." Karl said as she walked them back to the door.

"Yeah he is he can't wait," she said with a fake smile and "thanks guys for coming out- I don't think I could face that station today I was actually gonna call Wilson later."

"He was the one who suggested us coming here since we're close to you and he knew you wouldn't want to come down. Well best of luck Sergeant," David smiled and hugged her "we'll miss you around the place."

"Yeah I'll miss you guys, but hey you can come visit and I'll stop up here."

"You better," David gave her one last smile "we'll call if anything else comes up."

"Yeah thanks guys," she called as they climbed into their car.

An hour later she was still in the living room she still hadn't put anything away she was just staring off into space going over her conversation, the whole time she felt they knew she was leaving something out the whole time she felt she needed to throw up. There was another knock at the door groaning she hoped it wasn't the cops back again as she walked to it, opening it an older man smiled at her.

"Charlie Buckton?"

"Yep that's me."

"Sign here please," he held out a clipboard and a pen.

She signed it and handed it back to him "thank you," she said as he handed her over a receipt.

"Enjoy," the man called and walked back to his truck.

Charlie went outside and smiled before getting the surprise into the garage. All she had to do now was wait for the girls to come home. Deciding to take a nap and fell asleep on the sofa.

* * *

"_Hey Buckton how's mummy?" Aaron smiled back at her with that sicking smirk and walked towards her. Next thing there was a bang and he hit the ground. Getting back again up he climbed on top of her "don't" she screamed and raised her gun again. "That can't hold me back this time" he laughed and leaned down on her ripping her top open "now where shall we start sweetheart?"_

Charlie shot up on the sofa panting she could feel the sweat run down the side of her face, frantically looking around she relaxed when she saw she was in her living room and Ruby and Louise stood there looking at her funny from the doorway.

"You okay Charlie?" Louise asked.

"Yeah sorry I was dreaming," she answered and got up off the sofa. "Did you girls have a good day?"

"Yeah other than Rubes making me sit in the back of the car so Ethan could sit up front," Louise laughed.

"Lou shut up," Ruby giggled.

"Who's Ethan?" Charlie smirked.

"No one just a guy I've been partnered to do an assignment with until tomorrow," Ruby said trying to hide her blush.

"Okay well Lou I might have the answer to your problems- close your eyes," Charlie said.

Louise looked from Charlie to Ruby with their matching grins "what's going on?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Oh just close your eyes," Ruby said putting her hands over them while Charlie took her hands and led her out the side door to the garage.

"Okay Lou, we know it's not your birthday for a few weeks yet but we saw this and we knew you'd love it" Charlie said excitedly she couldn't wait to see her face.

"Okay open," Ruby squealed and dropped her hands from Louise's face.

She looked at her surprise and her mouth fell open, there sat a blue and white striped mini cooper "oh my god! Charlie!" She squealed in a high pitched tone.

"Do you like it?" Charlie asked loving the big smile on her face.

"Like it? Charlie I love it thank you I love you!" She yelled as tears fell down her face and jumped into her arms. "You knew as well!" she squealed and hugged Ruby "I can't believe you bought me a car!" She screamed and ran to it snatching the keys off Charlie as she held them out.

"Oh I gotta call dad," she said pulling the door open.

"No Lou not tonight… he's in work," she lied "we'll see him on Saturday you can drive it down."

"Oh I can't wait thanks again guys."

"You're welcome you guys can go for a spin while I get a shower," Charlie said walking back to the kitchen "and be careful! And wear belts!" she yelled after them as the scrambled into the car.

As she was making something to eat after her shower the landline rang "hello," she called.

"Charlie please don't hang up," pleaded Jack.

"What?" Charlie snapped.

"Look I'm sorry about what I said I feel really bad."

"Too bad!" Charlie yelled and slammed down the phone.

Jack sighed and flung his phone down just as Brax walked in the door with Charlie's keys in his pocket "let me guess Charlie?"

"Yeah she won't talk to me she just hung up again."

"I don't say I blame her mate leave her to calm down for the night."

"Yeah you're right and Brax, I didn't mean that about you earlier I know you're a great guy it's just she goes for dickhead who end up hurting her every single time," Jack replied.

"I know mate, so why did she break up with the last guy?" Brax asked curiously.

"Karl? No idea mate she just said they weren't working out, I'm going to get a shower," Jack said and got up off the sofa.

"Yeah we'll get take out when you're done I don't feel like cooking," Brax called after him. After he heard the bathroom door close upstairs he took up Jack's phone thinking for a minute if he should do this or ask Jack first, sighing he decided to do it this way and scrolled down until he came to Charlie's number. Saving it into his own phone he put Jack's phone back down went up to his room.

Laying on his bed her pulled up her number and looked at it "just call her dummy," he mumbled. He didn't understand why she made him so nervous shaking his head he laughed and decided to text her instead.

_'Hey its Brax keys sorted guy says_ _you need to fill out the paperwork first thing Saturday morning'_

He got an instant reply_ 'thank you so much- c u Sat let me know about lunch_? X'

Playing with the phone he sat thinking and after about it for ten minutes he replied _'c u then and lunch is on x'_

'_Good xx' _

Brax laughed_ 'u should call Jack he's moping now xx' _

'_He deserves it I'll talk to him when I feel like it'_

'_Relax just saying xx Better go he'll kill me if he finds me texting u I took ur nb_ _from his phone'_

'_Well aren't you a bad boy- don't worry I gotcha covered ;) x c u sat DARYL xx'_

Brax smiled and laughed_ 'now now less of the Daryl'_

'_Aww I like it xx'_

'_Well I don't you've been warned missy gotta go xxx'_

'_Bye Brax xx'_

'_Much better cya later beautiful ;)'_ Brax bit his lip he didn't know if he should have said that or not was he being too forward?

Charlie had a big smile on her face as she sat curled up on the sofa with her coffee. "I know that smile," Ruby said and sat down beside her "who is he?"

"Where's Lou?" Charlie asked looking behind her.

"Aww we picked up Donna and Sarah on the way back they're still out in the car Sarah's dad is picking them up in half an hour so she won't have to drop them off and drive back alone."

"How was she driving it?"

"Yeah she's fine a bit slow but the more she's out the more she'll get used to it so… who is he?"

"Ruby," Charlie laughed "it's no one I don't have time for a man I'm too busy with you two plus we're moving."

"If you say so… but I know that look and I'll let it go for now Charlie Buckton," Ruby giggled and got up off the sofa "I've got some homework to do then I'll head to bed see ya in the morning mum love ya."

"Love ya too baby- night," Charlie called as she ran up the stairs.

* * *

Brax walked back down to the living room to see Jack lying across the sofa with a beer "drowning your sorrows ain't gonna help mate."

"I know I've fucked up in more ways than one, you know she asked me did I even remember what Lou looked like damn that hurt," Jack said sadly.

"Jack I know this is hard for you all but I'm with Charlie on this one… well to a certain extend. She shouldn't have said what she did but you need to understand she sees Louise all day everyday she's a mum/dad and an aunt to her she knows what's going on with them she knows when they're upset it's her Louise goes to when she has a problem it's her she goes to if she needs to talk."

Jack sighed "I know it's my fault she's like this, she's done a lot for me and I love her to death for it she had the right to be upset today. I've ruined her life… just dumped my kid on her and left her to pick up the pieces I forgot she lost them too."

Brax grabbed a beer and sat beside him "she seems to be doing a great Job Jack Louise is a wonderful kid and that Ruby seems like a nice kid too and I'm sure she knows you took it hard- everyone grieves differently."

"It still doesn't change the fact I left my only sister, even after dad left I just got up and did the same damn thing how could I be so selfish? I left my daughter Brax my thirteen year old daughter!" Jack said angrily and jumped off the sofa.

"Jack mate calm down they'll be a lot closer now and you'll see them every day, now you can start making up for lost time."

Jack sat back down "do you think I'm a bad person?"

"I think you did what you had to t the time."

"But?" Jack asked knowing he wanted to say more.

"I know you might not want to hear this mate but I'm just being honest, from what you told me about your mum and Denise I understand I really do, but Denise was Charlie's best friend and so was her mum she was going through exactly what you were, did you not think to sit down and talk to her?"

"I tried she went completely nuts after it happened, Ruby had to kick her bedroom door down to find her passed out on the floor a bottle of whiskey in her hand- and she was totally wasted for three days straight. Her friend Kellie had to drug her to get her to calm down, she was forced to the funerals. She totally lost it and broke down. After that she went drinking every night me or dad would find her passed out the next morning- she'd get up puke and off she'd go again. I started getting really worried about her when she didn't come home for three days, dad tried to get her to talk to someone, then two weeks after the funerals he takes off, I expected her to go off the rails all together but Ruby begged and pleaded for her to stop acting that way- the words that got her were 'I want my mummy back' Charlie broke down and spent hours telling her she was sorry. After that she straightened up and went back to work… then I took off leaving her alone."

Brax sighed he wished he'd known her then maybe he could have helped "I don't know what to say mate all I know is you two need to sit down and be honest with each other- you need to tell her what you've just been telling me and she needs to tell you what's really being going up there she's taken the first step by admitting earlier she hasn't been happy."

Jack sighed and hung his head "I know and you're right but Charlie is closed off- I mean we used to talk all the time she'd tell me everything and now it's like a part of her is missing she doesn't tell me anything anymore I found out from Ruby she'd broke up with Karl three weeks after it had happened."

"Like I said mate you two need to talk next time she's down send the kids to me and I'll keep an eye on them in Angelo's."

"We'll see she doesn't like being put on the spot- I think I'll just go to bed mate," Jack stood up "thanks for listening."

"Any time mate," Brax replied and watched him walk up to his room.

Charlie had just finished packing up a few boxes deciding to call it a night she went up to her room, feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket she pulled it out and sat on her bed. Opening the message a tear ran down her face _'I love ya with all my heart Ducky'_ Charlie laughed she had seen a film when she was ten and fell in love with it insisting Jack watch it with her loads of times a day and insisting everyone called her Ducky after the duck in it. Only Jack ever called her it and it stuck until she was in her twenties. Smiling she replied and climbed into her bed.

Jack lay on his bed impatiently waiting for a reply he hoped that would get her; he almost fell off the bed diving for his phone when it beeped. Opening the message a wide grin spread across his face _I love ya too J'Rock '_ he stared laughing Charlie had heard one of his friends call him that in school and found it only hilarious calling him it whenever she had the chance mostly in front of Denise who also found it hilarious smiling, to himself he put his phone on the locker and climbed into his bed well it's a start he said to himself before rolling over and going asleep.

* * *

The next morning Charlie was woken by someone shuffling around her room, sitting up she found Ruby and Louise rummaging through her wardrobe whispering "can I help you?" She asked sleepily noting it was only just after seven am.

"Sorry mum we were trying not to wake you," Ruby said a guilty look on her face.

"Yeah sorry Charlie, we were just looking for some shoes to borrow its non-uniform day today," Louise said with the same guilty look.

Charlie rolled out of her bed "well what ones are you looking for?" She asked joining them.

"I was looking for them nude coloured ones with the butterfly on the side you got a while back. I think they'd go better with my skirt than these," Ruby said holding up her own black shoes.

"Well since I haven't even worn them yet they'd still be in the box," Charlie said reaching up to the top shelf.

"Oh so I can't wear them then," Ruby said disappointed.

Charlie smiled at her daughter "of course you can wear them I won't be wearing them anytime soon," she said putting the box in her hands "and what do you want Lou?"

"Um I was looking for the D and G ones you always wear with the diamonds on them you know the ones we bought you for your birthday last year? But I totally understand if you say no since they're you favourite."

Charlie smiled "nah you can have them… just for today," she added as she went to another box.

"Thank you," both girls said in sync.

Charlie walked back to her bed and picked up her phone "you're welc… oh seems I don't have to go to work today, um I guess I'll drive down to the Bay with the few stuff I have packed up. Do you guys have anything ready you want me to bring?"

"Um yeah I have a few boxes packed up but not most of my clothes yet… but I have my shoes done," Ruby answered.

"Yeah I've three boxes ready Charlie," Louise said.

"Okay well you two go get breakfast and I'll carry them down after I get dressed."

"No mum we'll grab our own you just get ready," Ruby called as they left Charlie's room.

As soon as they were gone she sent Brax a message '_hey u up?'_

She waited a few minutes for a reply and dressed while she waited

_'I am now what's up?'_

_'Sorry…My boss told me not to come to work today IA are all over the place so I was wondering if you would be free to meet me with the keys?'_

_'Sure what time? I'm actually off 2day if you needed a hand_ _with anything'_

_'Aww thanks… say 12 in the diner? and I think I'll be fine I've only got a few boxes to start off with'_

_'Okay well I'm ur's if u need me I'll see you in the diner' _

Charlie smiled 'I wish' she said to herself and replied '_cya then and thanks again xx.'_

She went downstairs to see the girls had piled about ten boxes by the front door and dragged the one's Charlie had packed up last night beside them. "Thanks for the help girls you didn't need to do them boxes too," she said walking into the kitchen.

"It's no problem Aunt Charlie," Louise said through a mouthful of food.

"Eww that's disgusting," Ruby laughed "here mum sit down I made you pancakes."

"Aww thanks sweetie you didn't need to do that," Charlie replied and sat down where Ruby had placed a plate.

"You've a busy day today breakfast is the most important meal of the day, we gotta go love ya mum," Ruby hugged her and kissed her cheek before grabbing her bag and heading out to the garage.

"Yeah love ya Charlie I'll see ya later," Louise hugged her and skipped to the garage car keys in hand.

Charlie watched them go with a smile before digging into her breakfast.

Brax had showered and dressed and was in the living room when Jack stopped by in his uniform "where you headed?" He asked as he searched the kitchen for something.

"Going to meet Ch… Casey what are you doing home?" Brax asked quickly trying to cover up.

"I forgot my phone this morning have you seen it?"

"I think I saw it beside the sink in the bathroom, I'll see ya later mate!" Brax yelled grabbing his car keys and heading out the door.

Charlie was early she'd gone to see Brian and signed the papers first and she was still early so decided to take a walk on the beach, halfway down she turned at her name being called.

"Charlie?... Charlie Buckton is that you?" a blonde woman shrieked and ran towards her.

"Bianca?" She said surprised "oh my god hi," she squealed.

"Yeah hey," Bianca said hugging her "so you live around here?" she asked once they broke apart.

"No I'm actually starting to move my stuff down from the city I'm starting in Yabbie Creek station next week. How long have you lived here? Jack never mentioned bumping into you."

"Jack's here too? Oh I'm only moving too I'm taking over for a teacher from Summer Bay high they're going travelling; I can't believe this, it's been so long!"

"I know, you left the city to be a teacher and I see you are just like you always wanted," Charlie said as they began to walk together.

"Yeah yeah I know I couldn't believe I did it. I'm actually coming from France I'm staying at the sands tonight."

"Aww the girls will be delighted to see April, how is she?" Charlie asked remembering her daughter and Louise playing with Bianca's.

Bianca rolled her eyes "aww the usual same drama as before we left, her dad still doesn't wanna know her and the teenage drama that follows, how's Ruby and Louise? I'd say they're big now they were what eight? The last time I saw them."

"Yeah," Charlie laughed "they'd eat you out of house and home those two they're coming along great, they can't wait to move down here."

"I ran into Kim Dolby she was in France with her husband, she told me about your mom and D I'm so sorry Charlie, I tried to call but you must have a new number, Jack too."

Charlie's stomach dropped "yeah over three years now and yeah we changed our numbers after it, it was just hard people were still calling us a month after it all… listen B I've to meet someone now but give me your number and we'll catch up properly later I'm not in any hurry back to the city."

"Yeah I've to go meet a guy about my new house, here," she stuck it into Charlie's phone and handed it back to her "have you your own place sorted?"

"Yeah Ramsey Drive- it's a nice quiet street, going to get the keys now actually."

"No way! I'm on Ramsey Way- we'll be neighbours!" Bianca shrieked.

Charlie laughed "that is fantastic, I'll let you go but I promise I'll meet you for dinner later," Charlie hugged her "it's great to see you B really great."

"You too Charlie I've missed you guys so much- I'll see ya later," Bianca called as she went the other way.

* * *

Charlie arrived at the diner and ordered a coffee Brax wasn't there yet so she sat down in the corner. She was happy she'd ran into Bianca they'd been best friends all through school until one day Bianca decided to get out of the city and take her daughter with her, after a year or so they'd lost contact.

"Hey," Brax said sitting beside her- startling her "sorry," he laughed when she jumped.

"No it's fine I was just thinking," Charlie replied blushing.

Brax laughed again "so here are your keys," he said handing them to her.

"Thanks for doing that Brax I really really appreciate it."

"It's no problem, so… Jack is floating about he's working today," he said cautiously.

Charlie sipped her coffee not giving anything away "well I ran into a friend whose just moving here too, so I'll be around for the day I'll see him before I go… actually I'm meeting her for dinner so can you book me a table at your place for about eight?"

"Yeah sure I'll stop in on my way home and do it," Brax replied.

"Aww I forgot you were off today don't worry about it I'll stop in myself," Charlie replied as she stood up.

"Nah it's no worries I've to collect the books anyway," Brax replied walking towards the lot with her to their cars.

"Okay then if I'm not putting you out. So this is me," she stopped beside her car.

Brax looked at all the boxes crammed into the back and front of her car and laughed "I thought you said you'd only a few boxes?"

"Yeah well my kids don't seem to know the difference between three boxes or ten," Charlie laughed.

Brax laughed too "well the offer's still there if you need my help."

"Nah you're busy I'll be fine but thanks though," she replied opening her door and sliding in.

"Charlie I'll be two doors down this stuff only takes a half hour so," Brax said leaning down to her.

"Okay," she said after a minute "come by when you're done the door will be open," she smiled at him as he nodded and stepped back closing her door.

Jack wandered along the beach and could have sworn he seen Charlie's car pull out of the lot of the diner then he saw Brax walk to his car and ran up to him "hey mate! Was that Charlie?" he asked.

"Uh nah mate, just someone lost looking for directions," Brax lied he wasn't sure if Charlie would appreciate him telling Jack.

"Ah looked like her car alright I better keep going I'll see ya at home," Jack said and walked back towards the beach.

"Yeah later mate," Brax said and pulled out his phone he didn't like lying to his best friend especially when it concerned his sister but this woman… he didn't know what she was doing to him climbing into his car he sent her a text.

Charlie had just pulled up outside her new house when her phone beeped, pulling out of her bag she sighed _just ran into Jack he saw ur car told him it was some1 looking for directions please please let him know ur here don't like lying_ _to my best mate_ . Charlie sighed again and dialled Jack's number she felt bad about Brax lying for her she waited for him to answer which he did pretty quickly.

"Charlie?" He said.

"Hey, I'm at my new place if you want to come over for a coffee or something?"

"Were you talking to Brax at the diner a while ago?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"No I just got here I haven't seen Brax since the other day," she replied.

"Are you sure? It looked like your car."

"Quit with the third degree Jack! I just got here so are you coming over or not?" she hissed.

"You're right I'm sorry I'll be there in ten minutes," Jack replied and hung up.

Charlie heaved herself out of her car and went inside her new house she'd grabbed a box off the front seat and went upstairs with it. Deciding the biggest room would be hers she placed the box inside and went back down to the kitchen she laughed as she remembered she'd no kettle or anything else.

Ten minutes later the was a soft rap on the back door, pulling it open she was faced with Jack holding two coffees and she laughed and let him in. "Forgot you had nothing here huh?" He teased.

"Yeah I only did a few minutes ago- thanks," she said taking a cup from him.

"So Charlie about yesterday…I'm sorry I know it was low but I was pissed but still it was no excuse, you see whoever you wanna see." He walked closer to her and hugged her "I couldn't be happier that you guys are moving down here- how'd Lou and Rubes take it?" he asked stepping back.

"Aww Lou was a bit hesitant and first but she agreed and she's happy about it, Ruby was happy straight away seems that little jackass Brandon cheated on her last week I wonder if I could arrest him for something?" she laughed.

Jack laughed too "I'm sure you'd love to, I need to head back soon but we're good now?"

"Yeah not point holding grudges- oh, I ran into Bianca Scott, she's just moved back from France, she's actually moving around the corner. I'll be having dinner with her later in Angelo's if you wanna drop in and say hello?"

"Yeah I will are you staying here tonight?"

"No I'll be heading back to the city after dinner I can't leave the girls alone, and it's too late notice to get Kellie to watch over them."

"Okay I'll call you later" Jack hugged her again "have fun with the boxes," he said nodding towards her car.

"Actually- give me Brax's number he said he'd help me," Jack looked at her suspiciously "what? Do you wanna carry the boxes with all the girls dancing trophy's in it?"

Jack laughed "no- here," he scrolled down until he found Brax's number and held it out to her so she could copy it, unaware she already had it.

"See you later!" Charlie called as he climbed back into his cruiser.

* * *

Half an hour later Charlie still hadn't done anything, she was just walking from room to room imaging it when all the stuff was down from her other house.

"Hey," Brax said popping his head into the kitchen.

"Hey," she replied and smiled at him.

"Have you not brought any of the boxes in?"

One- Jack was here a while ago so I got distracted, look Brax I'm sorry- I never expected you to lie to him about today but thanks anyway."

"Nah it's fine- so you've sorted things out then?"

Charlie shrugged "he apologised for what he called me and then we talked about the girls he wasn't here that long."

"Right- let's get to it then," he said walking to her car.

Charlie pointed to the boxes on the backseat "they're heavy so be careful."

Brax nodded and picked two out together "geez what's in these bricks?" He asked trying to get a better grip on them.

"All the girls dance stuff," Charlie replied "dump them anywhere."

Half an hour later they sat on the living room floor all the boxes lying around them "girls sure do have some crap," Brax laughed.

Charlie laughed too "are you kidding? This is not even a quarter of their rooms… or mine, I have one box here and it's upstairs, but it's just pictures one of many boxes of those."

Brax laughed "so you'll be needing two removal vans then?" He teased.

"Probably," she laughed "although we have three cars too but I'm not comfortable with Lou driving all the way down on her own so Ruby will have to go with her."

"Jack never said she drove, he said you always dropped her to the bus stop and he'd pick her up here."

"Uh yeah I bought her a car for her birthday yesterday and I kinda forgot to mention it to Jack."

"Charlie you need to tell him he'll flip, was it her birthday yesterday? Jack never said anything."

"No it's not for a couple of weeks but there was a deal on at the time so I got it but they couldn't keep it there until her birthday, so it was delivered yesterday and I couldn't really hide it in my garage since she's in my car or Ruby's everyday she'd have seen it."

Brax laughed "I can't believe you got the kid a car, how much did that set you back?"

"None of your business, and I bought Ruby a car when she passed her test so it was only fair that Lou got one when she passed- which she did two weeks ago… wonder if Jack even knows about that," she muttered.

Brax saw the hurt flash on her face "Charlie," he said softly and placed his hand on top of hers "you're doing a great job with them, I know it's hard on you but it's okay to be a little pissed at him, I think you two need to really have it out."

Charlie smiled weakly "don't get me wrong I love Lou to death and I'll never have it any other way, I'll always be very close to her and give her everything she needs but sometimes I'd just like to go out and let my hair down with nothing to worry about, but no- I have two teenagers robbing my clothes, having boyfriends, going to parties thinking I can't hear them sneaking in at all hours, driving around the city doing god knows what. It's just overwhelming sometimes I'm constantly worrying about one or the other or both, the last time I was out with my friends was over a year ago… pathetic right?"

Brax smiled at her "no it's not pathetic Charlie it's called being a parent and it just shows that you put their happiness before you own… but you do need to start living your own life, they're sixteen now they'll be fine for a couple of hours if you go out, actually I'm taking you out when you've settled in here me, you and Jack."

Charlie laughed "I'm sure I can do that oh Bianca will have to come too."

"Sure whoever you want… who's Bianca?"

"The girl I was telling you about earlier the one I'm having dinner with. She's my best friend from the city… well she was, when the girls were eight she packed up her stuff and moved to France with her daughter April. I ran into her on the beach this morning and she's moving back here- to the Bay can you believe that? What are the chances and she's moving to the next street from us."

Brax liked the smile that was on her face as he listened to her talk, he was glad things were turning out for her he smiled back "well looks like you'll know someone else then… I better go Jack will be wondering why I'm not on my usual space on the sofa." He stood up "are you okay here on your own?"

Charlie smiled and walked to the door with him grabbing her bag on the way out. She locked the door and turned back to him "I'm not staying I'm going to have a look around for a few things, thanks for the help today Brax," she leaned up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek "you're a really sweet guy don't forget about lunch tomorrow… after you've helped with more stuff of course," she laughed.

Brax laughed her touch was sending shockwaves through his body even if it was just a kiss on the cheek "ah it was nothing and I'll bring my brothers over to help tomorrow, my youngest brother Casey he's the same age as the girls so I'm sure he can show them around after or something."

"Oh wow well they'll hopefully make a new friend so, I'll see y later Brax," she smiled and climbed into her car watching as he crossed the lawns back to his own house, as soon as he was inside she drove away sending him a quick text.

Brax had just grabbed a beer and sat on the sofa all he could think about was Charlie she was so easy to talk to he was interrupted by his phone, pulling it out he read the message and smiled _hey forgot to say before you left that dinner later Jack said he might come so if you've no plans come along x_

He smiled to himself before he sent his reply hoping Jack would go.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that evening Jack was finished his shift and had just arrived home, he heard the shower on and grabbed himself a beer and flopped onto the sofa. He really wanted to go to this dinner but he wasn't in the mood now, he'd dealt with two drunk women- one of them Brax's mom and they just drove him mad sending him into a bad mood. He was that pissed off he took Cheryl (Brax's mom) and put her in his office until Heath came to pick her up, he hated calling Brax unless he really needed to the guy had his hands full with Angelo's- whereas Heath bummed around all day doing nothing.

He looked up as Brax came down the stairs "alright mate," he said sitting beside him "rough day?" He asked nodding to the beer.

"You could say that again I'm beat and I'm supposed to be meeting Charlie and an old friend but now I couldn't be bothered listening to them to chatter while I sit and look around."

Brax was disappointed he wanted to see Charlie again "well if it helps she text me to come too I wasn't going to but if you really wanted I could just so you're not left alone."

Jack looked at him for a minute then laughed "dude that is lame."

"What?" Brax asked confused he thought he acted pretty casual there.

"You are crushing on my sister and don't deny it, it's sick but she's crushing on you too," Jack laughed again "alright I'll go but you keep your hands to yourself, I'll just go get ready." He laughed again as he made his way up the stairs.

"I am not crushing on her! I'm doing you a favour mate! Last time I'll do one of those!" Brax yelled up after him with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Charlie had met Bianca earlier than planned and they both now sat in the diner with a coffee "so where's April now?" Charlie asked.

"Oh she's following over Monday she had an exam today so she wanted to finish her last day there and spend the weekend with her friends."

"Aw that's nice my two can't wait to finish they're probably giving their teachers hell today knowing they'll never be back there- actually, I'm sure they're home by now I better call them and make them pack up some more, they can't use homework as an excuse now," Charlie giggled and pulled out her phone "sorry I'll only be a sec," she said getting up and walking outside Ruby already ringing "hey sweetie," she said.

"Hey mum I was just about to call you, you said you'd be home early."

"Yeah I got held up that's why I'm calling well you remember Bianca?"

"Yeah April's mom, we talk to April all the time on facebook and emails."

"Really? Anyway they're moving to the bay too and I ran into her this morning, I've just sat down with Bianca and were going to have dinner, are you two okay to look after you own dinners?"

"Yes mum were not twelve Lou isn't here anyway."

"Where is she?" Charlie asked slightly panicked.

"Um Stacey's I think, I had to catch a ride home with Matt from a couple of doors down."

"Ruby, you know I don't like her driving on her own yet will you please go find her."

"Mum she'll be fine she lives on the next street otherwise I wouldn't have let her go chill, go catch up with B and tell her I said hello."

"Fine pack up the rest of your stuff and tell Lou the same, I've arranged for a removal van tomorrow I'm going to text her to be home for nine I love you be good and I'll be home late."

"Love ya too mum stay out as late as you like we'll be fine."

Charlie hung up and went back to Bianca "sorry Ruby told me she didn't come home with Louise and I sorta panicked."

"It's fine look at that hottie by the counter," she said eyeing up a man with tattoo's "wonder who he is."

Charlie laughed "Bianca Scott you haven't changed a bit, so about April does Gavin still not talk to her?"

Bianca turned back to her "no," she sighed "I even told him we were going to France because I needed his signature to take her out of the country he didn't care and signed it. I told him I'd keep him updated on her progress and he said not to bother, so I didn't," Bianca shrugged "she's better off he was the biggest mistake of my life I can't believe I wasted two years on him."

"I know the feeling I'm glad Grant never found out I was pregnant I'm so glad he moved after he did well you know," Charlie said sadly.

"Aw Charlie I'm so sorry there's me going on about Gav I'm sorry I didn't think."

"Well they were best friends their names were bound to come up sometime."

"Well now they'll never be mentioned again. So what's this place like you've booked for dinner?" Bianca asked quickly changing the subject.

"Well it's called Angelo's it's a lovely little place, Jack's house mate Brax actually owns it, B you should see him he's so hot," Charlie giggled.

"Ooh and I'm the one who hasn't changed? Will he be here tonight?"

"I don't know I told Jack to stop in and see you if he wanted so I told him to come too if he was free."

"Aw I can't wait to see Jack," Bianca said happily.

At eight they both made their way into Angelo's and were seated straight away "it is a nice place," Bianca said looking around "ooh Charlie there's that guy again… he works here!" Bianca hissed as the tattooed guy from the diner walked towards them with menus.

"Ladies," he greeted and handed them a menu each "can I get you a drink?"

"Two white wines please," Charlie answered- Bianca was too busy drooling.

"Coming right up," he smiled at Bianca and went behind the bar.

* * *

Brax and Jack were walking along the beach to Angelo's in silence, until Brax began to get uncomfortable "mate, Charlie is a very nice girl she's nice to talk to that's all it is I've only just met her."

Jack smirked he was usually very over protective of Charlie but with Brax it seemed different and he knew Brax was a nice guy, in the three years he'd been living with him not once had he seen him bring a girl back for a one night stand. "You can say whatever you want man I know you like her and consider this your one and only warning, you screw around with her and I'll kill ya… ask her out if you do- if not leave her alone and don't be giving her the wrong idea."

"Got it, you know I wouldn't mess with her," Brax replied deciding to drop it there he was relived he'd gotten Jack's consent and a little throw by his threat.

They walked up the stairs to Angelo's stopping in the doorway as the tattooed guy leaned on the back of Charlie's chair. "Looks like someone got there first," Jack said as Charlie laughed at something he said "you yes- him hell no, get him away from her before I do."

They walked up to the table "haven't you got some work to be doing?" Brax asked glaring at him with his arms folded over his chest.

"I was just filling these lovely ladies in on our specials," he replied stepping back under his glare.

"Well this lovely lady is Jack's little sister so beat it and stay away from her," Brax said pulling him aside "and I'm pretty sure the other one is off limits too."

"Wow Buckton's sister sure is hot," he chuckled.

"Heath! Go be a waiter and stay away from them- bring the food and leave."

"Chill mate I am allowed to look," Heath replied glancing back at them.

"If you want to keep your eyes you won't!" Brax snapped and walked back to the table.

"Jack!" Bianca shrieked and hugged him tight "how are you doing?"

"Aww, good thanks Bianca, you? Charlie tells me you're moving back."

"Yeah I finished my temp job in Paris yesterday and they found me a place here in the Bay to replace one of the teachers he's going to Thailand."

"Yeah that's Miles he's actually a friend- oh Bianca this is Brax," Jack said nodding to him.

"Oh Brax hi, Charlie has already mentioned you… ouch!" she hissed and looked at Charlie who was looking the other way as if she'd done nothing.

"Nice to meet you Bianca," he said shaking her hand "and I hope she was being nice about me I did help her carry in a load of boxes today."

"Yeah all good things to say, she said you own this place, how you finding it?"

"Yeah it's great, it's busy and the food is great well I'd like to think that, I've never had any complaints about it."

"Yeah it looks like a well-run place… so Jack, still the copper?" Bianca asked turning to him.

"Yep senior Constable in Yabbie Creek," Jack replied with a smile.

Bianca laughed "you two in the same place? How the hell will that work? You guys killed each other when we were growing up."

Brax chuckled "that's not the best bit… tell her Charlie," he said nudging her.

"Well not that I like to rub it in or anything, but I've just been made Sergeant there," she said smiling at Jack who rolled his eyes.

Bianca laughed "oh this is too good, Jack… she's gonna be your boss," she laughed again.

"Yeah yeah can we move along please?" Jack grumbled as they all laughed. "Bianca how's April?"

"She's good she's still over in Paris, she wanted to finish up her exam she'll be following me over. I need to fly back Saturday night to organise my stuff to be shipped over but she's great she doesn't mind coming back, I don't really think she liked it anyway."

"That's good I'm sure Lou and Rubes will love to see her."

"Okay who's April?" Brax asked completely lost.

"Sorry Brax we go back to toddlers, April is my daughter I had her when these two had theirs," Bianca said nodding to Charlie and Jack.

"Right right so she's sixteen too?"

"Yeah well she'll be seventeen in two weeks, actually so will Rubes. Charlie any idea's what you're doing for it?"

"Well I was kinda hoping to have a surprise party in my house but since we're moving and all I can't see her with that many friends by then."

"Ah she'll be fine if they hang with Casey, there's a group of them that hang out together here they're a nice bunch of kids. She'll have a great party," Brax said.

"So who are these kids?" Charlie asked.

"Well there's Casey- my brother. Xaiver- he's actually the principal's son, then there's Dex, Sasha and Indi- they're Dr Walker's kids, then there's Romeo- he's a lifeguard on the beach and the oldest out of them. Then there's Aden and Nicole- her dad used to own the diner with Leah before he went back into the navy and sold his half back, he took Aden on after his dad died so they're pretty close. Then Irene the older woman in the diner foster's two kids Geoff and Annie, and finally Jai- he's from Thailand Mile's adopted him but he's not going back with him, he's staying in the house with Romeo, Aden and Nic."

"So let me get this straight, four kids will be living alone when this Miles goes off?" Charlie asked shocked.

"Well no, Alf lives there it's his house he owns the caravan park, he'll be there with his daughter Roo and another woman called Marylyn- that's actually them at the table in the corner along with Gina the principal," Brax said nodding to a table that held three women deep in conversation.

"Okay so they'll be okay with them, the girls I mean?" Bianca asked.

"Well yeah, if you're worried about the boys don't be, there are three that are single and I wouldn't be worried they're harmless," Brax replied.

"So who are the single ones?" Charlie asked.

"Let's see, Xaiver and Sasha, Indi and Romeo, Nicole and Geoff, Annie and Jai. So that leave Casey, Aden and Dex but seriously I wouldn't worry I've reared Casey to respect women and that Dex is kinda weird in a good way he's into all science and stuff, he's always in here with his nose in a book or on the laptop, and Aden is a quiet guy he keeps his head down and gets on with it," Brax said looking to Charlie then to Bianca.

"Sounds like April's kind of guy- Dex I mean," Bianca said.

"Well we'll have to wait and see," Charlie said as their food was being brought over "oh Jack I just got you two a pizza because you were late."

"That's fine you know me and Pizza Charlz," he said as Heath placed it down in front of him and walked away sulking.

"Is he okay?" Charlie asked.

Brax laughed "what Heath? Yeah he'll be fine, I just told him to stop looking at you and to stay away from the table."

"They always sulk when you tell them what to do?"

"Well when I can hit them yeah," at her horrified look he laughed "no Charlie not like that, Heath is my other brother he helps out when I'm short of if I have to go off."

"Right right," Charlie smiled at him and turned to her own food.

* * *

As dinner was finished Charlie's phone went off "sorry," she said and pulled it from her bag "Lou," she greeted causing Jack to watch her.

"Charlie! I am going to kill Ruby!" She snapped.

"Why, what's going on?"

"Nothing mum she's just being a baby!" Ruby yelled in the background.

Shut up you!" Louise screamed and threw something.

"What is going on? Don't make me send someone around to you!" Charlie snapped.

"I told Stacey we'd watch a movie and Ruby ate all the popcorn I made and is hogging the tv!" Louise snapped.

"I am not I was already there when she got here mum!"

"No you weren't! You only ran down when you heard me and Stacy in the kitchen! I'll kill you!" Louise screamed and what Charlie thought was dive on top of her.

"You two better stop that right now and listen to me!" Charlie yelled.

"Charlie what's going on?" Jack asked.

Charlie shook her head, standing up she hurried away outside leaving the others looking after her. When she got no reply she listened and heard both of them fighting "RUBY AND LOUISE BUCKTON! ONE OF YOU BETTER ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!" she screamed thanking god she'd walked outside she was losing it.

"Um Charlie it's Stacey," another girl said into the phone.

"Stacey what is going on?"

"They're killing each other on the floor."

Charlie sighed she couldn't even go out for one night "break them up kick them if you have to and get one of them on this damn phone," she said in her cop voice.

After listening she heard panting and Ruby grab the phone "mum she jumped on me!" Ruby panted.

Charlie was furious "I don't care who started it Ruby! There are six TV's in the damn house and you are fighting over one! I was out having a good time with your uncle and a friend I haven't seen eight years and another I've just met but no you can't even give me that!"

"I'm sorry mum I told her not to call you."

Charlie's eyes filled with tears and her voice became shaky "You are not sorry seriously Rubes how old are you two? The one night in how long I decide to stay out and you pull this! Have I not given up enough for you two? It's not like I go out every weekend, geez Ruby you two go out more than me." Charlie cried unaware Brax stood behind her listening.

"Mum I'm so sorry please don't cry."

Louise grabbed the phone knowing they were both in big trouble "I'm sorry Charlie I'm really sorry, I just wanted the living room please stop crying. I know you don't go out a lot please go back and enjoy your night I promise we'll behave."

"Yeah mum I'll get more popcorn and we can all sit in the living room we're sorry!" Ruby yelled.

"So I have to cry to get you two to work something out that you could have done in the first place without ruining my night?" Charlie said wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry mum!"

"It's too late for that now, Ruby go to your room and Louise you go to your room with Stacey! I don't wanna hear a peep out of either of you until I call you tomorrow! I'm on my way home and neither of you are to come near me when I get there!" Charlie snapped and slipped her phone closed and leaned against the balcony "God damn it one fucking night," she whispered and wiped her eyes again.

"Everything okay?" Brax asked taking a few steps closer to her.

"Uh yeah everything is fine," she said wiping her eyes frantically and turning to face him.

"Charlie you make-up is all smudged what's going on?"

"Nothing it's stupid," Charlie said and shook her head.

"You can tell me," Brax said leaning against the rail beside her.

Charlie didn't say anything for a minute she wasn't used to someone asking if she was okay it was always Ruby and Louise "Ruby and Louise decided to kill each other and they had to wait for the one night I wasn't home before nine o clock… I'm going to have to go home now they'll be blaming each other and they'll start again."

"Charlie let them kill each other they'll eventually ware themselves out; you should enjoy your night it has to be a sign with Bianca showing up, don't worry about it."

Charlie sighed "I'm a mum Brax it's what I do, I'm not in the mood now Bianca will understand I'll see her tomorrow anyway."

"Why don't you send Jack to talk to them and you stay the night in ours?" Brax suggested.

Charlie snorted "do you really think Jack would go to the city? You live with him how many times has he been there when he was supposed to up with his daughter?" Charlie shook her head "nah I'll be better off going home I can't enjoy myself now."

"Okay if I can't persuade you to stay at least let me walk you to your car," he said feeling bad for her.

"I'll be fine thanks; can you just make sure Bianca gets home okay? She's staying at the Sands motel," Charlie replied as she walked back to the table.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked noting her messy face.

"The girls are fighting I have to go, B I'm sorry but I'll see you in the morning before you head back to Paris," Charlie said hugging her tight.

"It's fine Charlie I know what they're like, let me know when you make it back to the city."

"See ya guys," Charlie said and grabbed her bag Brax watching her go.

"Mate what was that all about?" Jack asked turning to Brax.

"Go talk to your sister," Brax said sharply he was angry but not at Jack. Charlie shouldn't have to deal with all this he said to himself. "Sorry mate been a long day," he said when Jack sat looking at him "the girls were fighting over the living room Tv and Charlie felt like she needed to go home."

"Aww April is the same with the girl we lived with I just left them to it and they wore themselves out," Bianca said.

"I told her to leave them but she says she can't help but worry and wanted to go."

"I better call her," Jack said pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Nah leave her mate, she's upset and driving she doesn't need anymore distractions," Brax said stopping him.

"I'll call Louise then," he said dialling her number.

"Hey daddy," she said sweetly knowing she was going to get it.

"Don't daddy me Louise Kate Buckton go into Ruby's room and put me on speaker!" he yelled.

"Fine," Louise said and dragged herself to Ruby's room.

"What are you doing? Get out, you heard mum!" Ruby squealed.

"Dad's on the phone," she said putting the phone on speaker "right we're here let us have it."

"Don't be so cheeky you, has Charlie not done enough for you two? that you can't give her one night to herself."

"We said we were sorry dad."

"Sorry isn't good enough, you knew quiet well there's more than one tv in that house there was no need to call her, seriously guys you're not kids anymore. Charlie has left here in tears she can't even enjoy the rest of her night she has her own life too don't forget."

"Sorry Uncle Jack I really am, I know mum has given up a lot for us."

"Yeah I feel bad," Louise added.

"And so you should feel bad and what makes it worse is Bianca is here and she had to leave her to get home to you two because you're acting like brats! Charlie has given up everything for you two you should be grateful. You wait until you move down here things are going to change big time!"

"What you're actually gonna start noticing I exist and being a parent?" Louise yelled back.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you don't give a shit about me dad, at least I know Charlie does she loves me she looks out for me… I hate you."

"I love you Louise… all three of you- you know that, you know what we've been through."

"Funny way of showing it, I gotta go, I need to be in my own room when Charlie gets back."

"Bye Jack!" He heard Ruby yell in the distance before the line went dead.

Bianca and Brax just looked at each other having heard everything.

"She didn't mean it mate she's just angry," Brax said after a minute.

"Yeah April tells me she hates me all the time she'll come around," Bianca said giving his hand a squeeze.

"She's right though, I gave up on them… I'm going to go," he said and stood up, he was gone before either Brax or Bianca could say anything.

"Well I guess I should get home, Brax do you need a ride home?" Bianca asked standing up.

"Nah my car is out there, I'll walk out with you," he replied walking to the door with her.

* * *

Back in the city Charlie had just arrived home and boy was she pissed, seeing both bedroom lights on when she pulled in she made her way straight upstairs going to Ruby's room and flinging the door open ready to yell, she found her on the floor looking through photo's, her anger faded as she looked up at her with fresh track marks down her face.

"What are you looking at?" She asked sitting on the floor beside her.

"Just pictures of Nan and D," Ruby said showing them to her.

"I remember that one you puked on D two minutes after that was taken."

Ruby laughed "I'm really sorry about tonight mum," she leaned on her shoulder "we're grown up's we should have known better. When we get to the Bay I promise you can go out every night if you want and we won't to call you."

Charlie smiled and dropped a kiss on her forehead "it's not going out every night Rubes it's me having time to myself once in a while, you know I would like to meet a guy that can stand you two someday," she laughed.

"I'm sorry mum but Karl wasn't for you, he hated me and Lou for no reason and I just wasn't taking that, you can do way better than him. You'll find a nice guy in the bay."

Charlie smiled "we'll see, I kinda sorta think that maybe I might just have."

"Mum!" Ruby shrieked and pulled back "who is he? Where did you meet him?"

Charlie laughed she always talked to the girls about possible interests "right you've met Brax, Jack's house mate?"

"Never spoke to him but I've seen him, mom he is hot, I can't believe this!" Ruby shrieked.

"Believe what?" Louise asked from the doorway.

"Well mum has her eye on Brax," Ruby answered.

"Wow, no way, he's hot," Louise said coming to sit beside them.

"Should I be worried all three of us think the same guy is hot?" Charlie laughed.

"Not really you're the only one that'll get a chance with him but we can dream," Louise giggled.

"Oi," Charlie poked her in the side and began tickling her "you're too young to be dreaming like that."

"Stop, Charlie oh please stop," she panted between laughs.

"I'll stop if you can-" Charlie screamed as Ruby grabbed her and started tickling her.

Ruby giggled and turned her head when Charlie's phone vibrated on the floor beside them "ooh Brax is calling mummy, will I answer?" She said reaching for the phone.

"You will not," Charlie shrieked and dived on top of her grabbing the phone first "hello," she panted.

"Charlie you okay?" Brax asked.

"Uh yeah just fooling around with the girls, hold on a sec- Lou your own room now please and Rubes you get into bed too," Charlie called walking towards her own room."

"But it's only eleven mum and it's Friday! Can me and Lou watch a movie?" Ruby yelled after her.

"I'm sorry Brax just another sec," Charlie said walking back to Ruby's room "where's Stacey? I thought she was staying."

"Nah she went home after we got off the phone to you," Louise said already climbing in beside Ruby.

"Alright well goodnight," Charlie said and closed the door. "Brax?" She said bring the phone up to her ear.

"Yeah still here," he replied.

"Sorry so what's up?"

"I'm just calling to make sure you're okay and you got home safe."

"Aww aren't you sweet, yeah everything is fine I came home guns blazing to find Ruby on her floor with pictures of my mom and Denise. I couldn't be mad at her and we got talking about a guy, then Lou joined us and we ended up in a tickle war."

Brax laughed "I don't wanna know- what guy were you talking about?" he asked curiously.

Charlie bit her bottom lip "oh no one, just some hot guy I met the other day, he's been really sweet to me helping me out."

A big grin spread on his face "oh yeah so he's hot then?"

"Oh yeah he's tall dark handsome got a body to die for if you ask me," Charlie could feel herself blush she wasn't used to being so forward.

"I'm sure he'd be happy to know that," Brax replied his wide grin still in place.

"Well you see I don't know if he likes me," Charlie flirted.

"He does like you, he'd be crazy not to…So are you two gonna go on a date?" Brax asked playing along.

"Hmm if he asked me I'd defiantly think about it."

"Well Charlie all joking aside how would you like to go out with me on Sunday night?" he asked nervously.

"Um sure Sunday night it is" she replied trying to keep excitement down in her voice.

"Great, I forgot to ask, how's Louise after her argument with Jack?"

"What argument?" Charlie asked.

"Shit I thought she would have told you I'm sorry."

"What happened?"

"Charlie I really think you should talk to Louise," Brax said uncomfortably.

"I'm asking you Brax," she replied.

"Well Jack rang and ripped into the two of them over you and said something about things changing when you got here. Then she said something about him noticing she was there and then she sorta told him she hated him."

"Oh no," Charlie groaned "why can't anything be easy? And the day before we move too look Brax I'll have to go I need to talk to her.

"Charlie before you go I'll just say one thing, I think you should just leave her she was still angry and he riled her up because he was shouting at them, she didn't mean it and she'll probably call him herself when she remembers what she said."

Charlie sighed "yeah you're right are you home now?"

"Yeah just walked In Jack's already in bed he's asleep I checked before I called you."

"Why, afraid big bro will kill ya?" Charlie teased.

"No I already got that warning," Brax yawned.

" Oh God," she groaned "Sounds like someone is fit for bed," Charlie giggled.

"Yeah I am and I have to help my hot new neighbour move stuff in tomorrow."

"Hmm have you your eye on someone else Daryl?" She flirted.

"Mmh defiantly not, this girl I like is pretty amazing so she'd be hard to replace, but I'll have to if she keeps calling me Daryl."

"Aww but I like it,"

"But I don't it doesn't sound right."

Charlie laughed "what are you twelve? It's your name I'm sure you've been called it heaps of times."

"Yeah, by my mum or teachers when I was in trouble… mum still does."

"Hmm bit of a bad boy are we?"

"Well I guess you'll have to find out, I better go my battery is beeping it needs to be charged up."

"Okay well good night then, I'll text you before I leave here in the morning."

"Okay night beautiful- sweet dreams," Brax said quietly.

"Yeah you too, goodnight," Charlie said and ended the call.

Sitting on her bed for a few minutes she sighed and got up, tiptoeing to Ruby's room she peaked in to see them both snuggled together with Ruby's arm around Louise watching a dvd, she smiled- this is what she loved watching, stepping back out she left them to it and crept to her own room.

* * *

The next morning she was woken by banging on her door, it felt like she'd only gone asleep, she hadn't slept well and had that dream again, looking at the clock and seeing it was only eight she groaned and pulled herself up and ran down to the door. Sleepily pulling open she was faced with removal men "hi sorry weren't expecting you guys this early," she moved aside to let them in. Leading them to the living room she turned back to face them "everything except the sofa, that coffee table, that unit and the two chairs," she said pointing to each as she said them.

"Okay Charlie we'll get to work now," one of them said.

"Oh hey Dan I forgot you worked for this company, when do you reckon you'll be taking the beds? Sleeping beauty's are still in them."

Dan chuckled "well between the living room, Kitchen, dining room, the other back room and the garage I'd say we'll be moving upstairs at about ten half ten," he said looking at his watch.

"Okay thanks I'll go wake them now then, they've still stuff to pack. Dan you know where the coffee is if anyone wants one," she called running up the stairs.

"Yeah thanks Charlie!" He called after her.

Half an hour the living room and half the kitchen was done along with a few things the girls had brought down from their rooms. They now sat on the stairs watching their life been loaded into trucks. "Right girls go get what you want to keep with you and load up your car Lou, I have space in mine I already put my stuff in," Charlie said ushering them back up the stairs and into their rooms.

Sitting on her bed her phone beeped beside her '_Charlie, I know you finish up Monday I just need to know if you're up for your shift tonight It's fine if you don't feel you're ready to come back IA will be looking to talk to you too let me know- Sean._ Charlie sighed she'd completely forgot she had the night shift tonight. Thinking for a moment she replied _I'll be there thanks Sean._ "May as well get it out of the way," she said out loud and continued on getting boxes downstairs.

An hour later all three stood in the empty house, the removal van had just left with the last of their stuff. "So girls this is it," Charlie said trying to hold back her tears.

"Yeah we've had great memories here," Ruby said shakily as her eyes filled with tears.

"It feels wrong leaving- but, a new start is what we need," Louise said tears rolling down her cheek.

"I know this is our last connection to Nan and D, but girls this house will always be here and we can come visit any time we want, this house is still ours," Charlie said as she pulled both girls into her.

Louise broke away from Charlie and walked into the kitchen everyday she'd come home from school her mum would be standing there by the counter with dinner ready for her and Ruby, looking around she let a few more tears fall "bye mum," she sniffed "I'll never forget you, we're off to start a new life but you will always be in it- look after Nan for me," she smiled sadly before running her hand over the counter and heading out the front door.

Charlie knew what Louise was doing and left it her to it deciding to take her own last look around. Finding herself outside her mum and dads rooms she pushed the door open and stood there. She'd never gone into that room since after the funeral, Jack and her dad had sorted her mums stuff out and gave them to charity. Taking a deep breath she took a few steps into the room and smiled the room was exactly the way her mum had it, the bed was made and the corner of the cover pulled down, her book sat on the edge of her locker where she left it every night, the dresser was still full of her hairsprays and perfumes- sure they were covered in dust but they were still there. Picking up the one her mum used the most she held it to her nose and took in the scent.

A tear dropped onto her hand and she sniffed "I miss you mum and I'm sorry I gave up for a while after you and D left us, I hope you guys are looking after each other, tell D not to worry about Lou I got her. I hope you can forgive me for what I've done, I never meant for it to go that far he just tipped me over the edge- the nightmares are my punishment I think, as I'm sure you know we're leaving the city I think it's best and time for a new start- I love you bye mum," she whimpered and rushed from the room with the perfume still in her hand.

Ruby had been listening she heard Charlie talking as she wandered around looking at all the empty rooms. Charlie had passed her without even noticing her, she stuck her head into the room Charlie had just come from "don't worry Nan I'll look after her, just please don't hate her for what she did, I still don't really know what went on but I promise I'll get her to open up to me, I love you and you too D," she smiled sadly and closed the door before going to find Charlie and Louise.

Finding both of them sitting on the hood of Charlie's car Ruby closed the front door and stopped in front of them "so are we ready for this?"

"Let's roll," Louise said excitedly and hopped off Charlie's car.

"Uh guys before we go I need you to know that I have to come back later I've to do my last two shifts, one being tonight," Charlie said before they got into the car.

"That's fine we'll be okay and Jack will be next door," Ruby said.

"Yeah he can stay with us tonight," Louise added.

Charlie sighed she was hoping they'd come back with her and stay in one of their friends "okay I was kinda hoping you'd stay in Stacey's or something but if you wanna stay in the new house that's fine- let's go," she said pulling her door open "Lou take your time and listen to Ruby, if you can't handle the busy roads swap and let Rubes drive okay?"

"Okay Charlie you'll be right in front of me anyway!" she yelled already starting up her car. Charlie chuckled to herself and climbed into her own car- started up the engine and headed for the Bay.

* * *

Just over an hour later they were pulling into their new house. Charlie was still in a mood that she had to leave later that she'd forgot to tell Brax they were leaving. Climbing out of her car she saw the girls climbing out of Louise's car "girls just carry what you can lift and pick your rooms I'm going to get Jack and Brax," she said yelling over to them as she crossed over the lawn.

Knocking at the door she began to feel nervous up until now she'd forgotten Brax had asked her out last night.

Brax ran down the stairs in towel assuming it was Casey and Heath he opened the door and walked off "give me five minutes," he said walking back to the stairs.

"No rush I kinda like the view," Charlie giggled walking in.

Stopping in his tracks on the stairs he smiled and turned back to see her looking him up and down "see something you like? He teased walking back to her "I thought you were my brothers is your stuff here already?"

"Yeah sorry, that's why I'm here I'm kinda in a bad mood so I forgot to text you plus we all kinda got a bit upset before we left."

"Aww who put you in a bad mood? Call the girls over and I'll make you a coffee… I'll be down in two minutes," Brax said leading her to the kitchen.

"I forgot I had the night shift in the city tonight and IA wants to see me, so I'll have to go back up later." Charlie groaned "I have until four then I'll have to head so before I do anything I need to see B before she leaves for her flight."

"Why don't you go see her now? Case and Heath will be there soon and the girls can show me where things are going," Brax suggested.

"Yeah actually I'll do that thanks, is Jack here?"

"Yeah, he's in his room."

"Jack!" Charlie yelled up the stairs.

"What!" he yelled back.

"I need you to watch the girls tonight I'm on graveyard!"

"So am I Charlie I can't," Jack said running down the stairs.

"Shit what are we going to do?"

"Take them back up with you?" Jack said.

"They don't want to go back up, I already asked."

"Well they have no choice now, there's no one down here to watch them."

"Can't you take the night off?" Charlie asked slightly annoyed.

"No, why can't you?"

"Because it's my second last day and IA are looking for me- I have to go in!" Charlie looked at his face and none of this seemed to affect him in the slightest, he hadn't even asked why they wanted to see her at all "Forget it I'll deal with it myself, forget the coffee Brax thanks," she said and stormed out of the house.

Brax shook his head at Jack and went up to get dressed "what?" he yelled after him.

Charlie stormed into her new house "Lou, Rubes come here!" She yelled.

Both girls came down the stairs cautiously "yeah mum?" Ruby said.

"Pack an overnight bag I'm sorry you'll have to come back up to the city with me tonight."

"I thought dad would sit with us?" Louise asked.

"He's working the nightshift too."

"Can't he tell them he can't come in?" Ruby asked.

"I already asked him he said no, why can't I," Charlie huffed.

"So his job is more important typical dad, don't worry Charlie I'll see if we can stay in Stacey's tonight," Louise said and stomped up the stairs.

"Don't let him get to you mum, one more day of the city it's fine we'll come up," Ruby said before following Louise upstairs.

"Thanks girls and I'm sorry I know you wanted to stay here. I'm heading off to see Bianca now before she leaves Brax will be over with his brother to help so just show them your rooms, mine is the big one at the front."

"Okay!" Both girls yelled back down.

Charlie grabbed her bag and stormed out to her car she was still pissed, backing out of her garden she heard a whistle and looked up to see Brax walking towards her car. She rolled down the window when he got close enough.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked leaning in the door.

"I'll be fine I swear I could slap him sometimes."

"I'm not picking up for him but he's used to doing his own thing."

"Well things are gonna change, I better go and thanks for helping the girls know you're coming I'll be back soon."

"And hey," Brax pushed some hair behind her ear "try relax yourself and come back in a better mood."

Charlie smiled "I'll try I'll have a rant with B and get it all out."

"I'll see you in a while then," Brax said stepping back from the car.

"Yeah I'll be an hour tops."

"Take your time they're okay with me," Brax smiled and turned towards the house.

Charlie took off down the street a smile on her face already in a better mood and it was all thanks to Brax.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie was on her way back from the airport after dropping Bianca off, as soon as she told her he flight had changed and she had ordered a taxi Charlie had made her cancel it and took her. Driving around she felt she still wasn't ready to face Jack without punching him, sighing she pulled in at a diner and decided to grab a coffee and think through a few things.

Back in the house Jack still hadn't come to see the girls and Brax was pissed, they had been here two hours now. He could tell by Louise's face she was upset by it but was used to it at the same time, he felt sorry for her. "I'll be back in a minute," he said to Louise and walked out the back door towards his own house.

Flinging the door open he found Jack watching the TV "aren't you forgetting something?" Brax snapped.

"Uh no, I don't think so," Jack replied and turned back to the TV.

"Uh how about you daughter, niece and your sister moving in two houses away?"

"They don't need me there, they never needed me, they're doing just fine without me."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself mate, if you're gonna feel sorry for someone feel sorry for you daughter over there moping about because yet again her daddy has let her down, or how about feeling sorry for your sister the girl who gave up her life so you could live yours," Brax shook his head he was close to hitting him. "Seriously Jack! Get your act together and get the hell over there!" he yelled before storming back out the door.

Jack sighed and flung the remote on the sofa he went and looked out the window seeing Heath and Casey lifting things off the truck and carrying them inside. He was being selfish and he knew it he just didn't know what he was supposed to do, his sister stormed off on him his daughter said she hated him what the hell was he supposed to do. Standing watching for another five minutes he grabbed his phone and headed towards the house.

When he went inside Brax was in the living room setting up the TV and dvd player "she's in her room second on the left upstairs," he said without lifting his head.

Jack nodded and walked towards the stairs "oh hey Uncle Jack," Ruby said as she ran by with Casey.

"Hey Rubes, are you settling in okay?"

"Yeah me and Casey are going to go grab drinks for everyone," she called running out the door.

Jack shook his head and continued up the stairs. When he got to Louise's room he heard her curse and stuck his head in, his heart broke as he watched her trying to put her bed together alone. "Need a hand?" He said stepping inside.

Louise looked up at him and smiled for a second before it was gone "I'm fine," she said and turned back to the bed.

"You know that bit has another bit attached to the other side that you need first," Jack said after a few minutes of watching her try ram a piece of wood through the headboard. He smiled when Louise held it out to him.

Half an hour later they had the bed ready "looks great," Jack said and stepped back.

"Yeah no thanks to me, dad you hadn't a clue what you were doing," Louise laughed.

"I did so- it didn't help you kept taking bits I needed and trying to put them somewhere else."

"Hey it worked didn't it?"

Jack laughed "so how do you really feel about moving here?" He asked after a few minutes.

"It's okay I guess, I'll be fine once make some friends and start the new school, Charlie is doing what's best for us."

"I know she is she's always done what's best for you girls."

"Yeah and now it's time she gets her life back… dad you've no excuse now I'm two doors away- it's not fair on her."

"I know sweetie, and starting from now I promise I'll always be here for you- Charlie and Rubes too."

"I'd like that… I've missed you," Louise said moving closer to him.

"I've missed you too baby," Jack said pulling her into a hug "and I'm sorry I've never been there when you needed me."

"Well that is all about to change isn't it?" She asked looking up at him hopeful.

"It is baby it is," he smiled back down on her and pulled her closer.

"You know I didn't mean it when I said I hated you."

"I know sweetie let's just forget it ever happened."

Brax stood in the doorway smiling he was so engrossed watching them he didn't see Charlie creep up behind him "what are we looking at?" she whispered.

"See for yourself," Brax said pulling her in front of him.

"Aww," she said looking in on them hugging.

Brax leaned over her and closed the door "they've a bit more talking to do, anything you need doing in your room while I'm free?"

"Um yeah, you can help me put the bed together before I go," Charlie said leading him to her bedroom.

"Whoa Charlie the size of that bed I think I'm gonna need help with this," he said eyeing the massive bed in pieces on the floor.

"Well I'm helping amin't I?" she replied smirking at his reaction.

"I'll need more than you, why don't you go do something else and I'll call Heath and Casey to help me."

"Hey, I took it apart by myself I think I can manage to put it together again."

"Okay if you say so- let's go," Brax said nudging her further into the room.

Brax stood for a moment looking at the pieces "right- have you got the key for it?"

"Um," Charlie looked around for something "ah up there, I put it in that shoe box," she dragged a chair over to the wardrobe and stood on it, rummaging in the box she stepped to the side to look in it when she lost her footing and tumbled off the chair with a squeal.

Feeling herself stop she opened her eyes and looked right at Brax, he had caught her and was now holding her bridal style "falling for me are ya?" He teased once he knew she was okay.

Before Charlie could reply the door burst open "Charlie! Are you okay? We heard a scr- oh," Louise said seeing the position they were in.

"I fell," Charlie blurted out looking at the five people stood in the doorway.

"Yeah sure you did," Ruby laughed along with Heath and Casey peering over Jack's shoulder.

"What, I did I was getting something out of the box up there."

"If you say so, everyone out," Jack said ushering them all out and closing the door again.

Charlie was blushing furiously "uh you can let me down now," she whispered.

"Yeah- right," Brax said dropping her to her feet. They stood looking at one another until Brax shook his head smiled and moved away from her.

"What?" She asked following him.

"Nothing," he replied going back to the bed pieces and kneeling down beside them.

"No tell me," she said kicking him lightly.

"Oi none of that and it was nothing," he laughed.

"Tell me or I'll knock you over," she said moving closer to him.

"Do and you'll be coming with me," he warned.

Charlie smirked at him and shoved her knees into him sending him flying and squealing when he grabbed her around the knees and took her with him "oww," she laughed when she landed on top of him.

"I told you I would," he laughed.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it, you could have just told me why you smiled and walked away."

Brax smirked again "well I was thinking about kissing you but thought better of it," he said moving his hands around her waist.

"Well think about it again," she said seductively.

Brax was just leaning his head up when the door opened "hey Brax I need your help- seriously dude? Get off my sister and get your ass out of her room," Jack laughed and walked back out.

"You gotta be kidding me," he sighed and dropped his head back to the floor.

"Well guess we'll have to wait and see what happens tomorrow night," Charlie smiled at him and jumped up "leave the bed I don't need it tonight anyway."

Down in the living room Ruby and Casey were packing out the dvds "so what are you doing later?" Casey asked.

"Aww I've to go back up to the city tonight mum's working and she won't let us stay here tonight alone."

"Right okay," he said disappointed.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"Well Geoff and Romeo asked me to the cinema and they're both brining their girlfriends, I was gonna see did you wanna go but maybe another time then."

"Yeah, sure, another time then," Ruby smiled.

Charlie bounced down the stairs "right girls I leave in ten minutes go get ready!" she yelled.

"Charlie! Can I take my car again?" Louise called down the stairs.

"No sweetie, Ruby's is still up at the house she'll be driving it back down and I'm not letting you drive all this way alone."

"What this about a car?" Jack asked walking down behind Brax who threw a pointed look at Charlie.

"Aunt Charlie bought me a car isn't that great dad?" Louise said happily oblivious to her dads glare at Charlie.

"Charlie! You got her a car! A damn car?" Jack yelled.

"I told you we were buying her one when she passed her test and as part of her birthday present!" Charlie yelled back.

"Yeah we- as in me and you we!"

"Well you weren't exactly around half the time Jack! You didn't wanna know so don't you dare be angry about it now! What about you know what you're doing Charlie you don't need to call me?" she hissed.

"That doesn't mean go buy her a fucking car! How much did you pay for it?" He asked a bit calmer.

"I got her a car the same way I did Ruby when she passed her test, and it was nine," Charlie muttered.

"Nine grand! Charlie are you insane?"

"I don't have time for this- girls, in the car now," she said walking towards the door.

"No Charlie," he grabbed her arm and pulled her back "we're gonna talk about this now."

"You're hurting me!" she cried "I have to go to work I don't have time."

"Well make time," he hissed.

"What like you do?" she spat "Jack get your hands off me or so help me I will hit you so hard!"

"Let her go mate," Brax said stepping forward.

"This has nothing to do with you!" Jack hissed.

"It does when you're hurting her in front of me and her kids- let go," Brax said taking a step forward.

Jack looked at the horrified look on Ruby's face and then to Louise who hid behind Ruby holding her tight. He looked back to Heath and Casey who stood awkwardly in the corner he dropped her arm and looked at the terrified look on her face "Charlie… I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I have to go," she said trying to hold back her tears and ushered the girls out the door without a word.

"That was low mate," Heath said and shook his head in disgust before he walked outside.

"Yeah not cool man," Casey said and followed in Heath's wake.

Brax stood glaring at Jack "and you were worried about me hurting her? Well here's a warning for you, get your shit together and stop taking everything out on Charlie! You fucked up mate not her and if I ever! Ever see you put your hands on her again I'll hit you so hard you'll never get back up again… are we clear?"

Jack just nodded he was sick to his stomach, he'd never hurt his sister never that was something he'd never experienced before. "I-I-I don't know what the hell happened I just snapped I'd never hurt her," he stuttered.

Brax sighed he looked really cut up about it "you need to make some time for her mate, you really need to talk you can't be at each other's throats all the time, did you see the look on Ruby and Louise's face there?"

"I know I don't ever want them to look at me like that again."

"Well sort it out mate when she comes back tomorrow… if she comes back tomorrow."

* * *

Charlie had been driving for over a half an hour now and nobody had spoken a word since they left.

"I'm sorry Charlie," Louise whimpered from the back.

"It's not your fault sweetie don't worry about it," Charlie replied.

"It is if I hadn't opened my big mouth he wouldn't have went off on you."

"It's not your fault Lou," Ruby said from beside her.

"It's nobody's fault but Jack's, so let's forget it okay?" Charlie said as she dropped them outside Stacey's house. "Alright I'll be back for you at ten then we'll pick up your car Rubes- have fun girls and tell Stacey I said hi and tell her mum and dad I said thanks." Both girls climbed out and hugged Charlie through the open window. She watched them get inside before she headed for the station.

Pulling into her parking space she sat looking at the building, taking a few deep breathes she unbuckled her belt and sat back "you'll be fine just stick to your story and you'll be fine," she said out loud before climbing out and slowly walking towards the doors.

"Constable Buckton?" She groaned and turned around she hadn't even made it Wilson's office yet.

"I'm Don Fletcher from Internal Affairs can I have a word with you?"

"Um sure can I go see my boss first?" Charlie asked nervously.

"I'm afraid I have to come too we've already got statements from Sergeant Wilson and any other officers that were at the scene or the hospital so we can't let you talk to any of them just yet unless I am present."

"Okay but I'm just checking in getting my orders for shift," Charlie replied as she began to walk towards his office "hey Jen is he free?"

"Charlie hey," Jen jumped up and hugged her "how are you feeling?" she asked nodding to the stitches in her face and head.

"Aww I'm fine thanks, they hurt but that much."

"That's good to know, yeah he's free I'll let him know you're here," she smiled and hurried inside.

"Charlie," Sean stuck his head out "come on in and bring… your new friend with you," he said rolling his eyes.

Charlie walked into the office "so what am I doing tonight?" she asked.

"Well you'll be having a chat with him first," he nodded to Fletcher "he's not to keep you longer than a half hour, and then you'll catch up on the last of your paperwork. Seeing as its Saturday you're needed on the streets, I know you're always solo but under the circumstances Dave will be riding with you as he knows your moves best."

"Yes sir I understand," Charlie nodded.

"Okay if I don't see you during the night come see me before you go home to talk about your last shift."

"Yes sir thanks," she smiled at him and left the office Fletcher hot on her heels.

"Interview room one when you're ready," Fletcher said and smiled at her.

"Yeah I'll be there now just grabbing a coffee," she smiled back and went to the coffee machine trying to prepare herself. 'Relax its a few questions, you'll be fine- think of the girls they need you, he doesn't know anything' she said to herself as she walked along the hallway.

Charlie walked into the interview room and sat down across from Fletcher. He was all business mode "state your name for the record please."

Charlie noted the recorder on the table "Senior Constable Charlie Buckton."

"Constable, were you on duty on the night of the seventh of May o- twelve?"

"Yes I was," she replied trying to remain calm.

"And can you run me through your night up until you were in the presence of a one Aaron Cosgrove?"

"Yes- well I was called in as one of the officers had a family emergency; I stared at about nine the first hour I drove between Marks street and Canal Gardens. I pulled over a man for speeding then roughly an hour later I approached teens spray painting a wall. I took a break at eleven- thirty went to Moe's for a coffee, was there roughly twenty minutes before I headed back out again. I was called to car accident two men were arguing I dealt with that which was roughly a half an hour before I was on my way again. I made my way back towards Marks as I knew the pub goers would be heading home at this time which was roughly one am- I drove around for the next hour, noting happened everyone was just going about their business so I circled the blocks a few times. Then around twoish I saw Mr Cosgrove for the first time." Charlie stopped talking and looked up to him.

"So you were in contact with Mr Cosgrove before the incident in the Alleyway?"

"Yes, not actual contact- I was taking a short cut down an alley when I saw a man and a woman walking slowly in front of me, I flashed my light and asked them to let me by the woman replied and they both stepped aside and I passed by them."

"So you never knew it was Mr Cosgrove in that Alleyway?"

"No I did not, I waved to say thanks and he smiled at me I thought he looked familiar but thought nothing of it after that and went on my way."

"Tell me what happened when you got called back to that same Alleyway."

"I arrived to see a distraught woman being comforted by another woman while not far away a man had another man which at the time I never knew it was Mr Cosgrove pinned to the ground, I intervened and cuffed him placed him in my car and went to get statements."

"Giving your history with Mr Cosgrove did you two speak other than the related case?"

Charlie nodded "he said something like Buckton how's mummy doing I said very funny and that's when I placed him in my car."

"So what happened after you took him away?"

"I waited for the woman to be looked after and for others to arrive to go over the scene before I took off for the station. I was on Merion St when I was stopped at a red light.

"Which ones?" Charlie looked up at him "there are three sets of Lights on that street."

Charlie closed her eyes as she tried to visualise the street "it was the ones beside Elmo's bar and Nancy's Café."

"Okay what happened next?" He asked jotting down notes.

Charlie knew she had to be very careful with what she said from here on out. "The lights turned green for us to go, there were two cars in front of my cruiser, before I could pull off a guy who I assume well hope anyway was drunk yanked my back door open. Before I had my belt off Mr Cosgrove jumped from my car and took off down and alley way, I gave chase in my car and caught up with him on an abandoned warehouse site on Dalton way."

"So you followed him off the street where no one could see you and you never called for back-up?"

"No I didn't think I needed back up as he was already cuffed and I had no choice but to follow him he was my responsibility in my custody," Charlie replied.

"So what happened after you caught up with him?"

For the next ten minutes Charlie ran though it with him willing for him to call an end to it so she could get the hell out of there she needed to throw up- scream or just do anything.

"So if you hadn't shot him you may have been raped and possibly killed?" Fletcher asked.

"I do believe my life was under threat and yes I believe he would have raped and killed me if I hadn't of acted the way I did."

"So you believe this was self-defence?"

"Yes I do," Charlie replied looking right into his eyes.

"So your mother and sister's case wasn't on your mind clouding you judgment at the time?"

"No it was not, Mr Fletcher I take my job very seriously I would never let a personal matter get in my way and I would not cross the line and kill someone over a personal matter either. I am trained to kill in only life or death situations on which I respect and follow through, if I had the chance to bring him in alive I certainly would have- regardless of what he did to my family."

Fletcher smiled at her and switched off the recorded "you can go now I have all I need."

"Thanks," Charlie muttered and walked out of the room, she walked until she was sure he wouldn't see her ran bolting to the bathrooms throwing up and burst into tears. Her stomach was in knots and her chest was tight and her hands were shaking, she could feel her heart beat pound off her chest, she tried her very best not to show signs of guilt in there. Fixing herself up she went to find David."

* * *

Back in the Bay Jack sat at his desk staring at the picture of him and Charlie, he couldn't believe he snapped like that, sighing he pulled his phone and called her.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked not liking her tone.

"Uh yeah just tired been a busy few days- what's up?"

"Charlie about earlier I'm sorry I flipped I never should have did what I did."

"It's fine Jack just let it go."

"No I won't Charlie I was way out of line, we really need to talk can we go out for dinner tomorrow night and have a proper talk?"

"Um… well I kinda have a date tomorrow with… Brax," she said slowly.

Jack laughed "you two didn't waste any time did you? I just hope I don't run into you in his shirt during the night."

"Hey your my brother don't talk like that, I can ask him to swap it if you want because we really do need to talk."

"Nah you go have some fun I'll bring the girls to a movie or something."

"Okay if you're sure- but we still need to talk."

"I am go on, I'll talk to you in the morning and Charlz… be careful out there yeah?"

"I know, you too- love ya gotta go."

"Yeah love ya too," he smiled as he put his phone down only to be startled by Brax standing in his doorway "geez man you really know how to scare people," he laughed.

Brax laughed and sat in the chair opposite him "so made up have we?"

"Yeah but we've still a lot to talk about."

Brax stood up and slapped him across the back of the head "that was for the shirt comment what do you think I am? I wouldn't sleep with her on the first date."

Jack laughed "I know I was winding her up… what are you doing here this late?"

"Came to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine now I've talked to her."

"Cool at least it's a start, listen mate I can hold off on taking her out if you guys wanna talk."

"Nah mate you take her out she deserves time away from the girl, I'm going to spend some time with them."

"Okay well I'll be off then I've to get back for closing had a Stag party in tonight," Brax said standing up.

"Alright mate I'll see you in the morning," Jack called as he walked out of his office.

* * *

Back in the city it was now after four am and Charlie drove around in silence, she was surprised how quiet the streets were for it being a Saturday, normally there was still a few drunken college kids hanging around or on their way home from a party. They had two calls throughout the night one was a kid sneaking back in his window after a party and his mother thought the house was being robbed, the other was a fight between a boyfriend and girlfriend outside their house, Charlie sighed and continued to drive.

"Coffee?" Dave asked pulling her from her thoughts.

"Oh yes, six o clock can't come quick enough," she replied pulling in outside one of the all night diners.

"So how are you feeling about starting your new job?" Dave asked as soon as they were back in the car with their coffees.

"I'm excited and nervous I know I'll be fine but I've never run an entire station by myself before- it'll be a good experience," Charlie replied.

"Yeah you'll be great Charlie, everyone here listens to you as it is… you just have that voice," Dave laughed.

"Excuse me, are you calling me a loud mouth?" Charlie teased.

Dave chuckled "aww come on Charlie, you know you're loud but in a good way you have the authority voice that says listen up and I don't take crap form anyone. You'll have them all at Yabbie Creek shaking in their boots, your brother included… how'd he take the news anyway?"

At the thought of his face Charlie burst out laughing "oh Dave you should have seen his face it was priceless, he couldn't believe it and sat staring at me for ages before he flipped."

Dave laughed "I can imagine his face he didn't like that I'd imagine."

"Oh no, he didn't like that one bit," Charlie laughed.

They fell back into silence for a few minutes "you know I'm gonna miss you around here- you're the only one I trusted and were my only true friend well besides Karl and Steve. We've been through it all together Charlie the academy, being rookies, getting cut lose, our fists takedowns, working our way up to Senior Constables- we did it all together we were lucky we got to stay in the same station- unlike Mel," Dave said.

"I know and I'm gonna miss you so much Dave we've being through a lot together, we've always being there for one another but we'll still see each other- you'll make Sergeant someday too and I'll be there when that day comes- I hear John Stapes is thinking of Jacking it in soon and now I am one of them I can vouch for you," Charlie said and squeezed his hand.

Dave laughed "how about a night out on the town when you're settled in the bay? Get all the old gang back together for a night."

"Yeah I'd like that," Charlie looked at her watch it was now five am "hey times nearly up how about we do another round of the block and head back in?"

"Our last round of the block as partners," Dave said smiling sadly.

"Aww don't make me cry- hey listen I'm nightshift again Monday how about I ask for you again and we can go out with a bang?"

"Yeah team Buckton/Barton going out in style," Dave laughed.

"We sure will Dave we sure will," Charlie giggled and stared up the car.

End of shift had finally come and Charlie went to see her friends before she went back down to the bay not even bothering to change out of her uniform. At half nine she bid goodbye and headed off for the girls and was now sitting outside Stacey's house.

She smiled as Louise skipped to the car and climbed in the front with her "hey did you two have fun?"

"Oh yeah Charlie, Brandon was on the phone crying to Rubes to take him back you should have heard him he was pathetic, Ruby told him to go shove it and hung up she was so cool."

Charlie laughed "well he deserved that where is she anyway?"

"Oh she was doing her insulin I told her you were here," Louise replied.

Two minutes later Ruby walked to the car and climbed into the back "hey Rubes you okay?"

"Yeah I'm great mum," she smiled and did her belt. Half an hour later they were headed back to the bay Ruby and Louise in Ruby's car and Charlie alone in hers.

* * *

Pulling up to her house Charlie realised she'd went in such a hurry yesterday she'd forgotten to take the key. Groaning she climbed out and tried the front door groaning again when it was locked.

"What is it mum?" Ruby as asked as they joined her at the door.

"Please tell me one of you took the key yesterday?"

"Um no we thought you had it," Louise replied.

"Maybe Jack or Brax have it," Ruby added.

"Yeah maybe, I'll go check," Charlie said already crossing the lawn towards their house.

She knocked at the door and waited, leaning against the doorframe she dropped her head she was so tired, looking up when the door open she smiled at Brax looking her up and down.

'Wow she looks so hot in that uniform' he said to himself "Hey," he said after a minute.

"Hey listen I forget the key yesterday do you or Jack have it?"

"Uh yeah I spotted it on the counter when we were leaving I locked up for ya, come in and I'll get it," he replied moving aside to let her in.

"Thank you I never even missed it until we were at the door," she yawned.

"Busy night? He asked handing her the key.

"No it was pretty boring but it did give me a chance to catch up with my old partner."

"Great job you have, I won't keep you, you look like you could do with a few hours of sleep."

"Yeah I do I can't stop yawning."

"Well you better be fresh as a daisy later," he said opening the door for her.

"Yeah I will be see ya later Brax and thanks," she smiled at him and walked back to her house to find Casey and another boy with the girls "hey Casey," she said and smiled.

"Oh hey Charlie, this is Aden" Casey said pointing to a smiling blonde boy. "We came to see if it was okay if we showed the girls around a bit."

" Nice to meet you Aden, Isn't that nice girls sure that's okay with me you guys have fun," Charlie smiled again and opened the door, she took in the bags the girls had left on the ground before running off and shut the door behind her.

Looking around she knew something was different than she left it yesterday, she smiled as her eyes set on the machine and dryer all connected up in the small laundry room. She walked along the kitchen and saw her fridge and cooker had been connected too. Taking the stairs she walked into her room to get a shower, opening the door she froze and a smile crept up on her face, her bed had been made up and placed in the middle of the room, there was now a cover and pillowcases over the blanket and pillows. She smiled again and sat on the bed picking up the note that was in the middle of it.

'**Thought you could use this to sleep in since you've no sofa yet, I'll pick you up at eight tonight sweet dreams- Brax xx'**

'Aww' she said to herself and giggled like a school girl, deciding to skip the shower until after she striped down to her underwear and fell into the bed.

* * *

Down the beach the girls, Casey and Aden had met up with Romeo and Indi and were all getting along so well.

"So Ruby tell me what was it like at you last school?" Casey asked.

"Well it was okay I guess, the teachers were a drag and the poshies were so annoying," she answered.

"Poshies?" Indi questioned.

"Yeah girls who come from better backgrounds than us thinking they're so much better there was a group of them total airheads," Louise said.

Aden laughed "they always think money solves all problems there's a few around here too. So you girls leave any broken hearted blokes up there?"

"Nah they were all too lame for me, Ruby did though," Louise laughed as she shot her a glare.

"Oh yeah? Do tell," Romeo said.

"Well I broke up with him two weeks ago and last night he called and begged me to get back with him and I said no," Ruby said with a smile.

"He was a total douche," Louise laughed.

"Right guys we'll be off I start my shift soon, nice to meet you girls," Romeo said as he took Indi's hand.

"Yeah you two need to meet the others, give Case your number and I'll call you later- after Romeo's finished we can all hang at mine- bye," Indi said and walked away with Romeo.

"You guys wanna go grab a juice or something?" Casey asked.

"Nah I'll skip it I'm going to go for a surf the waves are rocking- Louise you wanna join me?" Aden asked with a cheeky smile.

"Sure… but I don't know how, Ruby has tried to teach me but I can never get it I always fall off," Louise said a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Well then it's a must, you've never had me as you teacher let's go," Aden grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

Ruby smiled as she watched Louise run off with Aden "so I'll go for that juice if you want," she said turning back to Casey who stood gawping at her "what?" She asked shyly.

"You surf?" He asked surprised.

"Um yeah have since I was about seven," she replied.

"...Marry me," Casey said quickly and laughed "there's not many girls here that do, Indi is the only one but that's because Romeo taught her."

"Well they haven't seen anything yet wait until I get out there," Ruby giggled.

"Did your dad or something teach you to surf?" Casey asked as they walked towards the surf club.

At the mention of her father Ruby's face dropped "um no, my mum did she's actually pretty cool at it," she said trying to steer away from the dreaded dad subject.

"Charlie surfs? Brax will love her," Casey laughed.

"Did you know they were going on a date tonight?"

"No way him and Charlie? Brax never said."

Ruby giggled "well mum didn't tell me either, I was sorta listening to them talk the other night she'd already told me she liked him so I was kinda hoping he'd ask her out- which obviously he did."

"Wow I wonder what Jack would say- Brax said he was always very over protective of Charlie," Casey said as they walked into the surf club.

"He was-is but I don't think he minds Brax because he's a decent guy and he knows what he's like."

Yeah he is, he pretty cool he's done a lot for me and Heath- anyway juice?" Casey asked as they stopped at the counter.

"Um passion fruit and pineapple please," Ruby said with a smile.

"No way that's mine too," Casey laughed "we're gonna get along just fine."

* * *

Back at the house Charlie had just woken up, she threw on the first thing she pulled from a box which was an old shirt she'd stole on Jack. She made her way downstairs and made herself a coffee before going to get a shower, she loved having the house to herself and sat on the ledge looking out at the sunshine sipping her coffee and got lost in thought.

Once she was finished she went in and turned on the shower, before she could move the hose burst and water sprayed everywhere she let out a scream and kept on screaming.

Brax was loading his board to go for a surf when he heard the scream it was high pitched he took off across the lawn and barged into her house and up the stairs "Charlie!" He yelled panicked and burst into her bedroom. The water was still spraying everywhere and Charlie was soaking wet trying to stop it.

Brax stopped in his tracks and gulped she was only in a shirt he followed her long legs until they came to her underwear and up her tiny frame, shaking his head he ran from the room and down to the water mains. Once it was off he ran back up the stairs and into the room behind her "the switch is off so it should stop in a second," he said.

Charlie closed her eyes and nodded she was so embarrassed she slowly turned to face him like a drowned rat "thanks," she muttered and wiped some of the hair stuck to her face.

Brax smiled and stepped closer to her "what are you trying to do to me aye?" he murmured and pushed more hair behind her ear "you almost gave me a heart attack I heard you scream from my house and now I find you here in just a shirt."

Charlie giggled and looked up at him "sorry I hadn't intended on my shower breaking."

"Well it's a good thing it did," he stepped back and looked her up and down "I like the look."

Charlie blushed "shut up," she said smacking him and took a step forward, forgetting the floor was wet she went sailing into his arms.

"This is becoming a habit for you," he chuckled as he held her by the waist, Charlie just smiled up at him. He smiled back and lowered his head- his lips were inches away from hers when…

"Mum!" Ruby yelled downstairs.

Charlie went to step away but Brax held her tighter "nu-uh I've been thinking about you since you showed up- no interruptions this time," he said and closed the distance between them kissing her softly.

It took Charlie a few seconds to respond she flung her arms around his neck and pulled him closer- deepening the kiss, her legs had gone weak and she was getting tingles all over her body. The kiss got more heated and she pulled at his shirt before her senses kicked in. She pulled back and looked up at him "isn't the first kiss supposed to be after the date?" She giggled.

Brax kissed her again quickly "I couldn't wait anymore- go see what Ruby wants I'll clean up here."

"No don't I will, I'll be back in a sec," she said grabbing a towel and running down the stairs "Rubes," she called.

"Mum oh mum great news! Guess what guess what guess what!" Ruby yelled excitedly and jumped up and down.

"Calm down and tell me," Charlie giggled.

"Okay well me and Casey were in the surf club, he offered to walk me home since Lou was surfing with Aden anyway he told me I was really pretty and asked me out oh mum I'm so excited he's really sweet," she squealed.

"Aww baby that's great news, when are you going out?"

"Uh tomorrow and mum I know you're working but please pretty pretty please can I stay down here?"

"I don't know Rubes I don't wanna leave you for the night alone with me being so far away and what about Lou? She won't stay here while you go out."

"Aww mum please! We've made some friends maybe one of them could come and stay here until I get back, and Jack or Brax could stay the night so we won't be alone."

"Honey you can't assume they'll be free Brax has his restaurant and Jack could be working nights too, I'm sorry sweetie but you'll just have to ask Casey to take you out another night."

"Aww mum please," Ruby whined.

"Baby you know I'd love too but I don't feel right being in the city overnight while you two are alone here."

Brax stood on the stairs and had just caught the end of it "Charlie can you come help me for a sec," he called.

"Yeah coming I'm sorry Rubes really I am," she said to her sulking daughter.

"Whatever," Ruby muttered and went into the living room.

Charlie shook her head and went back to her room "what do you need Brax?" She said walking to the bathroom.

"Nothing I have a proposition for you," he replied as he dried the floor.

"And what would that be?" Charlie asked grabbing another towel and doing the same.

"Well I overheard some of your conversation with Ruby and if you let her go, I'll sit here with Louise until Ruby comes home and then I'll take them over to my place and they can sleep over, we've a spare room Jack will be working until midnight so he'll be there too."

"Brax I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask I'm offering seriously Charlie it's no bother I can tell neither of them want to go back up they've started to make friends."

"Well that would help so much thanks Brax," Charlie opened her bedroom door "Ruby!" She yelled down.

Ruby pulled herself from the floor and thumped up the stairs "what?" she said stopping at the door.

Charlie smiled "say thank you to Brax," she said nodding to him.

"Why?" Ruby asked confused.

"Because he's offered to sit with Lou so you can go out with Casey tomorrow."

"What seriously!" Ruby shrieked.

"Seriously… on one condition," Charlie said.

"Anything!" Ruby said excitedly.

"You have to be home for ten as Casey will have school, and don't give Brax a reason to call me."

"I'm pretty sure that's two but I'll take them- thanks Brax!" Ruby squealed and hugged him.

"No problem kiddo," he laughed.

"Thanks mum," Ruby hugged her and ran to her room.

"Well I'll be off then since my services are no longer needed," he walked to Charlie and slipped his hands around her waist "I'll pick you up at eight," he said before kissing her.

"Yeah see ya then," she said as he walked out of her room "oh my god! Kill me now! She groaned and went to use the shower in the main bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now seven and Charlie stood in her room holding up two dresses, Ruby and Louise lay on her bed watching her.

"I think the blue one mum," Ruby said studying both dresses.

"The blue one?" Charlie asked looking back at them.

"Yeah it's elegant not trashy reveals the right amount its perfect," Louise agreed.

"So Lou, how did your surf lesson with Aden go?" Charlie asked already being filled in by Ruby.

"Yeah it was okay he built a mount in the sand and mostly did footwork on the board."

"So did you make it to the water?"

"Near the end I fell off twice, he said he'd give me a few more lessons- actually, is it okay if I go the cinema with him tomorrow night?" Louise said slowly.

Charlie whirled around "in like a date?"

"No mum… I mean Charlie, he uh asked me because Xaiver and Sasha were going too and he didn't want to feel like a third wheel," she said blushing.

"It's so a date," Ruby laughed.

"Do you think so? I didn't pick up on it," Louise said shyly.

"Honey he asked you out," Charlie laughed "he could have easily asked Casey or one of the other boys."

"Okay," she said slowly "so I am going on a date tomorrow?"

"Yes baby you are," Charlie said sitting on the bed beside them.

"Look at us we're only here a day and we've already got a date each," Ruby said happily.

Charlie laughed "that's because us Buckton girls are hot," they all giggled.

"And what about me?" Jack asked standing in the doorway.

"Hey haven't you heard of knocking? I could have been in my underwear," Charlie said.

"Like I haven't seen that before and what's this I hear about a date?" He said raising an eyebrow at Louise.

"Nothing dad it's not a date, just Aden asked me to go to a movie with him, Xaiver and Sasha."

"Hmm okay and you Ruby I hear Casey's taking you out tomorrow too?"

"Yes Uncle Jack and please don't make a big deal out of it because he's picking me up from your house," Ruby groaned.

"I won't I'm here to torment your mum so can you girls give us a few minutes." Both girls nodded and left the room.

"So what's up?" Charlie asked as he sat beside her.

Jack said nothing he looked at her bruises and stitches on her face they were now a yellowish blue, he gently touched them "do they still hurt?"

"Only when I forget and smile wide."

"So are we going to talk about what really happened that night? I know you Charlie I can read you I know there's something you're not telling me," Jack said dropping his head so he could look into her eyes.

"Now? I'm getting ready to go on a date and you wanna talk now?"

"Well you've an hour yet just tell me how you got the marks and cuts at least."

"No, it's over and done with can't we just forget it?"

"Charlie I know something else happened and it's killing me knowing you thinkk you can't trust me enough to tell me," Jack said sadly.

Charlie sighed she so wanted to tell him but he wouldn't understand, that rage that took over her that night was something she never wanted to see again "Jack it was what it was that is all, can we drop it?"

"Tell me how you got the bruises?" he asked again.

Charlie sighed he was exactly like her wouldn't give up until he was satisfied. "Fine… he punched me in the face a few times and the cut on the back of my head is from when I was on top of him- he kicked me off him and I split my head on the ground I hit it that hard."

Jack winched as she spoke "he hit you anywhere else?"

Charlie shrugged "stomach," she said quietly and lifted her shirt to reveal a fist size bruise just above her belly button.

"Son of a bitch," Jack growled. Suddenly he jumped off the bed anger boiling up in him "what's going to happen to the scumbag who did this?"

"I don't know I'm not allowed to be involved in it," she lied.

"Well I'll kill him if I ever get my hands on the bastard."

"Too late." she muttered.

"What did you say?"

"I said just leave it he'll be dealt with."

"What sort of bloke hits a woman... a cop at that?" He ranted.

"Jack, can we talk about this tomorrow? I need to get ready Brax will be here soon," she asked standing up beside him.

"Yeah sure I'm sorry I'm ranting, I pick my moments don't I?" He chuckled and pulled Charlie into a hug. "Have a great time tonight and make sure he keeps his hands to himself- love ya," he dropped a kiss on her forehead and left her to it Charlie feeling more guilty than before.

After Charlie was dressed she nervously walked down the stairs, she hadn't been on a date in over a two years her and Karl never went out they sorta just happened. Walking into the living room Ruby and Louise looked up and gasped.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with my mother… Mum you look beautiful," Ruby shrieked and jumped up.

"Yeah Charlie that dress is way better on than the blue one," Louise said joining Ruby in front of her.

Charlie turned to the mirror in the hallway "you think?" She asked looking herself up and down "I mean I love the blue dress but this one suits better and I've never worn it before," she said her eyes scanning the dress again.

"I love the way the black and pink run together and the shoes are perfect I've never seen them before are they new?" Louise asked.

"No um Mel bought them for me before she left," Charlie said sadly.

"Aww sorry Charlie I didn't mean to bring up any old feelings," Louise said rubbing her arm.

"Nah honey it's okay, she's off doing well and she's happy- I talked to her last week she's hoping to get up to see us soon."

"Great- I hope she can make it I'd love to see her and Dylan," Ruby said.

"I'm sure she'll bring him along… what are you two at tonight?"

"Well Indi invited us over to hers to watch a movie with her and a few of the others and then we're going for dinner with Jack- actually, we better go they'll have it started already have fun mum," Ruby kissed and hugged her and ran to grab her bag.

"Yeah you deserve it have fun mu-Charlie," Louise hugged and kissed her too before running off.

On the way out Ruby stopped Louise "Lou, is everything okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?" she asked with a smile.

"Well you kinda called my mum, mum twice."

"Oh it just slipped out… sorry," she said sheepishly.

"No don't be sorry, I just wanna know you're okay if you need to talk you know I'm here," Ruby replied with a worried look.

"Rubes honestly I'm fine, it's just all the talk of mum the last few days really it just slipped out," at her concerned look Louise hugged her "thanks for caring though let's go… Casey will have saved a spot for you," she said and took off.

"Lou!" Ruby shrieked and ran after her.

Jack stood in his bedroom watching them fool around he smiled to himself before Brax knocked on his door, when he looked back they were gone "yeah mate," he called.

Brax opened the door "I'm heading off now the girls will be over after the film at Indi's I've told Case to walk them back with someone and I've told them to expect you at Angelo's."

"Mate, I'm not looking for free food you go make sure my sister has fun and don't be worrying about us."

"Nah don't be silly it's on me you guys have fun too, later," he called and went down the stairs.

* * *

Charlie sat at the bench in the kitchen with a glass of wine she was lost in thought Ruby wasn't the only one to notice Louise and now she was all that was on her mind. She jumped when a voice came from behind her.

"Penny for them?" Brax asked from the back door.

"Sorry I was miles away- come in," she said standing up and walking around the bench.

"Wow Charlie you look amazing," he said looking her up and down.

"Thank you, so do you," she said looking him up and down in his black jeans and blue shirt. She went off into a daze again.

"Charlie are you okay?" Brax asked after a minute of watching her.

"Yeah sorry I'm just thinking about something," she replied smiling at him.

"That's the second time since I got here what's on your mind?"

"Nothing I'm just over thinking it's fine."

"Charlie you know you can tell me anything it might help get it off your mind."

"Okay well maybe I'm reading too much into this but Lou has called me mum twice today, she's never done it before I don't know if I should talk to her or leave her be."

"Well she's been through a lot with you being attacked and the move and all the stuff with Jack she's probably missing her mum more now you guys aren't in the city anymore- I mean she doesn't really know anyone down here I think she'll be fine once she settles in."

"Do you think I made a mistake moving her away from all the memories?" Charlie asked.

"No I think it will do you all good she'll be closer to Jack and you can get some time to yourself… like now are you ready to go have some fun?"

Charlie smiled he somehow always knew what to say "yes I am and where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there but I will say one thing… you might wanna take off the shoes when we get there," Brax replied leading her outside.

"Oh thank God, I've never worn them before and my feet are killing me already,"

Brax laughed as he held the car door open "well good thing I put some thought into this," he closed the door and walked around to his side.

Over at Indi's the girls had met Sasha, Nicole, Annie, Geoff, Jai, Xaiver and Dex who were all very nice and welcoming. The film was turned off as no-one was watching it. They were all firing questions at Ruby and Louise as were they back to them.

"So who's with who the longest?" Louise asked.

"Well me and Romeo have been together for three years with Goff and Nic a week behind us," Indi said proudly.

"That's cool so Xaiver what's your mum like as principal?" Ruby asked.

"Ah she's okay but she comes down harder on me if I'm sent to her office so I try not to or else I have to listen to her at home too," he chuckled as everyone laughed too.

"Yeah I get it more thank you and she's not even my mum," Casey laughed.

"Yeah not as much as I used to, she was down on me like a ton of bricks," Aden said.

"So Ruby, Louise your mum is the new cop in town?" Nicole asked.

Louise smiled as Ruby shot her a look "actually Charlie is my aunt she's Ruby's mum."

"So where's your mum?" Annie asked without thinking.

Ruby secretly rubbed Louise's back and gave her leg a squeeze "um my mum died three years ago."

"Oh my gosh! Louise I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking I'm sorry," Annie said rushing to her.

"It's fine I still have my dad, Charlie and Rubes," she said with a fake smile.

"So is he in the Bay too?" Jai asked.

"Yeah he's been here the last three years, after mum he couldn't stay in the city."

"So we must know him then if he's here that long," Geoff said.

"Yeah you know Jack Buckton? He's a cop too… runs in the family," Ruby answered.

"No way!" Sasha shrieked "Mr hottie cop is your dad?"

"Eww that is gross but yes he's my dad," Louise said wrinkling up her nose.

"And my very cool Uncle," Ruby laughed.

"Wow we so have to hang at your place sometime," Sasha said excitedly.

"My sister everyone," Dex spoke for the first time, everyone laughed.

"Well I hate to disappoint you but dad lives two doors away with Casey's brother," Louise said.

"Wow another hottie," Sasha laughed.

"Who's currently on a date with my mother," Ruby said sending Sasha a playful glare.

* * *

Charlie and Brax had just arrived and Brax shut off the car "where are we?" Charlie asked looking around at the deserted place.

"You'll see come on," Brax said climbing out.

Charlie climbed out and walked to where he was sitting on the bumper "did you bring me here to kill me?" she laughed then remembered _'him'_ her smile faded and she turned away from Brax.

He hadn't missed her face and was beginning to panic "Charlie is this okay? coz we can go back into town and grab something I just thought you'd like this."

Charlie plastered a smile on her face and turned back to him "don't be silly let's go… lead the way."

"Good, I was beginning to think I made a mistake," Brax smiled back and took her hand leading her towards the beach "shoes," he reminded her.

They walked in silence up the beach holding hands until they came to a little secluded spot "wow Brax, did you do this?" Charlie asked in amazement.

Brax smiled proudly "yep do you like it?"

"Wow it's beautiful," she replied looking at what he'd done.

He had hung little blue and green lights on the cliff walls, in the middle of the sand were a picnic blanket and a few big cushions and a hamper by the side.

"You really didn't have to go to this much trouble Brax."

"I really did in case you haven't noticed I'm trying to impress you," he said leading her over to the blanket and sitting down.

Charlie giggled "well it worked really Brax it's beautiful I love it."

"Food?" Brax asked moving to the hamper.

"Yeah what have you got?" Charlie asked peering over his shoulder.

"Nothing fancy just something I whipped up earlier," he said pulling out a few containers.

"You made this?" She asked surprised.

"Well yeah it's not a big deal," he shrugged and handed her a container.

"Thanks… oh my god Brax chicken curry, that's my favourite," she laughed looking at the food he'd given her.

"Well I kinda knew that," he laughed and sat back beside her with his own.

"Mmhh this is delicious," Charlie said after a few bites.

"I try," he replied smiling at her.

"You even got the hot curry powder, I swear I love it I have to make two separate dishes when I make it the girls don't like their sauce too hot."

"Well I'm the opposite I love hot foods."

"Oh my god I'll be stopping by your place for dinner more often this is so good," she laughed "so what else can you cook?"

Brax shrugged "not a lot but I do make my own pizzas and pasta dishes."

"I'll have to try one," Charlie said as she finished the last of her food.

"I'm sure that can be arranged, wine?" Brax asked when he was finished.

"Yeah sure why not… god I'm full," Charlie giggled.

"Well I hope you have room for desert?"

"Mr Braxton you don't know me at all," she giggled.

Brax chuckled and handed her a glass of wine "so are you looking forward to starting at Yabbie Creek."

"Yeah I can't wait I finish up tomorrow… my last nightshift in the city, god I'll be a mess," she chuckled "leaving all my friends for good… especially Dave and Steve and Kellie."

Brax gave her a smile "they can come see you and you them."

"I know… can we not talk about work I don't wanna break out in tears," she laughed.

"Yeah sure, so I found out something interesting today."

"Yeah like what?"

Brax moved closer to her "a little birdie tells me my sexy new neighbour knows how to surf."

Charlie blushed and laughed "god I haven't been on a board in years, you know I taught Ruby she loves it- she still goes, she loves the water."

"Yeah I know Case was like a little excited kid when he came over to mine earlier…. We'll have to get you back out there, I reckon you'd look great in a bikini."

Charlie laughed "I might need some persuading to get back out there."

"I think I can manage that… how about desert?" Brax asked moving to the hamper again.

He handed Charlie a small container and she grinned up at him like a child "chocolate gelato?"

"Yeah Jack told me before you only ate chocolate, me on the other hand am a strawberry man I don't know how you eat that."

"You've never tasted it!" she shrieked.

"Uh no it looks disgusting," Brax said pulling a face at it.

Charlie got up on her knees "okay open your mouth."

"No way," Brax laughed and leaned back.

"Open," she demanded.

"Nu-uh I'm fine with my own."

"Open your mouth now or I will wipe it all over your face."

"Is that a so?" Brax asked taking the lid off his own.

"Mmmhum," she said moving closer to him, she dipped her finger in and held it up "so what's it gonna be?"

Before she knew it Brax's hand shot out and he smeared his on her nose "that is what it's gonna be," he laughed.

"We'll see Daryl," she said and lunged on him, she pinned him down and climbed on top of him and smeared it all over his cheek before dipping in for more "last warning open," she said.

Brax was lost in her straddling him with that cute grin on her face "I think I'd rather stay here" he said settling the one hand he freed on her waist.

Charlie slapped him away "nu-uh not until you try it it's good I promise," she said waving her finger in his face.

Brax chuckled "fine," Charlie smiled with victory and brought her finger to his mouth- he hesitated for a moment before opening his mouth and letting her finger slip in.

Charlie's whole body tingled as he sucked it off she had to bite her lip before she moaned in pleasure- he was sending her body to another place just by sucking her finger.

Brax watched her bit her lip and watched her again as he took her hand and licked slowly up the side of her finger "come here," he said laying back down, Charlie leaned down to him" you have something on your face," he said before licking the gelato from her nose "missed some," he said and kissed the side of her mouth Charlie giggled "there's still more," he whispered before kissing her softly.

Charlie dropped her pot and settled herself so she was lying on him and deepened the kiss.

Brax brought his hands to her waist and neck holding her close as the kiss intensified.

"Wow," Charlie breathed as they broke away.

"Yeah you can say that again," he replied. Charlie looked down at him and burst out laughing "not the reaction I was looking for," Brax laughed.

"I'm sorry… y-you…have… gelato… on… your… face," she said between laughs.

"Well whose fault is that?" He asked wiping his cheek and rolled her off him.

"Aww here let me get it," she giggled and moved closer to him, she had a smirk on her face and licked it off slowly "better," she whispered. Brax nodded and kissed her hard she had no idea what she was doing to him, he lay her back down and hovered over her making out like teenagers. "So it's good?" she asked when they finally came up for air.

"Oh yeah… better than good," he said with a grin.

Charlie slapped him "I meant the gelato."

"Surprisingly it was alright," he laughed.

* * *

At home Jack, Louise and Ruby had just come back from Angelo's "so who's up for a movie?" Jack asked.

"I am- I get to pick though," Ruby answered.

Louise walked to the stairs "I'm kinda tired I'm going to head to bed- night," she said and ran up to her room.

Jack and Ruby looked at each other "is she okay?" Jack asked.

"Um one of the girls kinda asked her about her mum they all thought Charlie was."

"I knew it wasn't just me she barely said a word through dinner I should go talk to her," he said walking towards the stairs.

"Nah Uncle Jack leave her I talked to her already she's just settling in- we all are, she'll be fine a lot of people don't know what happened she's going to get asked it again."

Jack looked up the stairs and sighed "yeah I guess you're right come on then and please don't torment me with a chick flick."

"Uncle Jack don't insult me I don't watch that crap it's Transformers all the way," Ruby said grabbing it from the dvd shelf.

* * *

Back on the beach Charlie and Brax were lying on the blanket Charlie rested her head on his chest while his hand ran patterns up and down her arm. "This has been the best date I've ever been on you put so much thought into it Brax thank you," Charlie mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah me too and I reckon you're worth the effort I don't do this for just anyone," Brax looked at his watch it was after midnight "better be get you home soon."

"Yeah I'll fall asleep here you're so comfortable," she muttered snuggling deeper into him.

Brax smiled down on her she really was amazing "right let's go sleepyhead," he said pulling her to her feet.

"Oh I never said thank you for the bed you didn't have to but thank you I had the best sleep ever."

"Well where else were you gonna sleep?"

Charlie shrugged "I'm easy one of the girls beds or the floor," she replied as she helped him put all the stuff away.

Along there walk back Brax had his arm around her shoulder and she shivered "you cold?" He asked.

"Just a little I'm fine, we're nearly there," she said rubbing her hand up her arm.

"Here," Brax pulled a jacket from the basket and placed it around her shoulder "better?"

"Yeah, thanks," she said and rested her head back in his shoulder.

* * *

Back at the house Jack asked something that had been bothering him "Rubes?" She looked up at him "why did mum and Karl break up?"

"Um has mum not told you?"

"No she didn't I had to hear that from you remember?"

"Well she kinda broke up with him over me and Lou."

"You and Lou, why?" Jack asked confused.

"Well I sorta spilled juice on him by accident and then he had to go home coz Lou was sick," Ruby replied.

"So she broke up with him over that?"

"No he uh kinda had to leave a few times due to us being sick or fighting or whatever so he kinda began to ignore us and then one night me and Lou were messing, he snapped and started yelling at us to get out and shut up. Mum heard him from the kitchen and asked him to leave... after a screaming match of course. He called us stupid spoiled brats that she had no control over, she slapped him and told him never to come near any of us again."

"He called you all that?" Jack asked angrily.

"No no Jack it's okay, he apologised and said he was stressed something about his ex-wife hassling him so long story short him and mum are speaking again but only in work that is far as it goes."

Jack sighed he really had missed so much if he had of still been there this Karl would have a few bruises or at least a very strong warning for speaking to his sister like that.

* * *

Charlie and Brax had arrived at his house they climbed out and began to walk towards Charlie's until she stopped "you feel like finishing that wine?"

"If you want to, we can go to mine if you want a quiet house."

"Yeah I have no idea what one of them is," she laughed and walked towards his door.

As soon as they were inside she was on him, she kissed him deeply and pulled him closer. Brax turned around and pushed her up against the door, he ran his hands down her sides and lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled his top over his head and flung it to the floor before kissing him passionately.

"Charlie," he panted "Charlie come on, we can't do this," he said in between kisses.

Charlie pulled back and rested her head against the door "sorry got carried away… and you're right we shouldn't be doing this now," she said as he let her slide back to her feet "can you feel this as much as I can, this connection?"

"Yeah," he smiled and kissed her "it's over powering all I can think of is you, since I ran into you in the hospital even though I never knew it was you I thought you were beautiful I watched you go- nice move by the way."

Charlie giggled "it was kinda bad on Jack but I can't lie he just knows he couldn't know who I-" she stopped talking before she said too much "never mind that how about a drink?" she asked smiling up at him.

Brax smiled back and kissed her again "coming right up, have a seat," he said leading her to the sofa grabbing his shirt on the way. Walking to the kitchen he couldn't help but think she was keeping something he shook it off and went to get some drinks. "Here we are," he said sitting beside her and handing her a glass of wine.

"So how long have you owned Angelo's?"

"Uh coming up to five years now, I invested in it with the old owner and we were in business together for a year or so and then he decided to sell it over to me and move away with his girlfriend."

"How did you get to know Jack?"

"Well that's a bit touchy," Brax laughed "Heath was drunk one night and got into a fight your brother was passing and tried to break it but with his cop training he had Heath pinned and the other guy cuffed. I was kinda wasted too and found what I thought was some guy attacking my brother so I pulled him off, we had a scuffle and I kinda knocked myself out on which I'm very embarrassed about."

Charlie laughed "how did you manage that?"

"Well he moved when I ran at him and I hit a wall pretty hard, I woke up a few hours later in my house on this sofa actually with Heath passed out on the floor and Jack on the chair keeping an eye on me. The next morning he forgot his phone and when I finally tracked him down we got talking went for a few drinks. He told me everything and about you girls he told me what happened to his fiancée and your mum he was in a bad place for a few weeks. I had to find him and bring him home he drank everything he had, then one night I found him with his bags in the rain just sitting on the beach- he was wasted, the woman he was renting a room off had thrown him out because he hadn't paid his rent in two weeks, I offered him to stay here until he got back on his feet and boom… here we are over three years later and we're the best of friends."

"Aww Brax thank you so much for looking out for him, I wouldn't have coped if anything had of happened to him too."

"Don't thank me he needed the help I wouldn't see anyone like that." He smiled down at her as she snuggled into him.

"I better go," Charlie yawned after a while.

"Sure I'll walk you over," he said pulling himself up off the sofa.

"I'll be fine Brax it's two houses away," she laughed.

"I don't care I'm walking you," he said ushering her out the door.

Once they arrived Charlie opened her door and walked inside "it's very quiet," she said.

" Jack must have worn them... and himself out," Brax laughed as they walked to the sitting room.

Charlie stopped in the doorway Jack and Ruby were curled up asleep on the two seated sofa "where's Lou?" She panicked.

"Charlie calm down she might be in bed," Brax said.

She was gone up the stairs before he finished his sentence "Lou?" She said and flung her door open, sighing in relief she walked to the bed to a sleeping Louise. She took the photo from her hand and sadness washed over her, it was a photo of her and her mum when she was starting high school, looking at her sleeping form Charlie noticed the track marks on her face she wiped them away and sighed.

"Is she okay?" Brax whispered behind her.

Charlie kissed her on the forehead pulled the covers up around her and walked out of the room "yeah she's sleeping," she whispered back.

"What you got there?" Brax asked nodding to the photo.

"Lou and D," she said handing it to him.

"She was beautiful Louise looks just like her," Brax said handing it back to her.

"Yeah she is, Lou had it in her hand I think I need to talk to her."

"Yeah maybe she'll feel better," Brax replied as they walked back down the stairs.

Charlie walked into the living room and threw a blanket over Ruby and Jack "well it's safe to say he's not going home."

Brax chuckled "yeah I guess, right I'll let you get to bed," he said walking to the front door, "I had a really great time tonight Charlie," he smiled.

"Yeah me too you really went all out."

"Well how about we do it again sometime?"

"Yeah I'd like that, Friday night?"

"Friday's good for me," he leaned in and kissed her softly "night Charlie."

"Night Brax," she smiled and kissed him quickly again she couldn't get enough of him.

"Bye," he called and walked across the lawn back to his own house.

Charlie closed the door and headed up to her own room, she knew Ruby would wake soon and go to her own bed so she left her there with Jack. Taking off her make-up she couldn't keep the smile off her face, pulling another shirt on she fell into bed thinking about Brax before she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

During the night Charlie began tossing and turning as she dreamed _she walked alone in an alleyway, it was dark and she knew she shouldn't be there. "Hey Buckton how's mummy?" That voice said behind her, she turned slowly and faced him. He had a hole in his chest with blood dripping down his front "No," Charlie gasped and took a step back as that smirk that made her sick appeared on his face and he took a step forward- she couldn't move she was glued to the spot "no please," was all she could say. Next thing she knew she was on the ground struggling to breathe his large hands squeezing on her windpipe "nooo!" She managed to scream- tears dropped from her face to the ground as he pulled her trousers off…_

Downstairs Jack stirred he sat up and took in his surrounds, he thought he heard someone screaming- he listened and heard it again it... was a whimper "no please no," he slipped out from under Ruby and walked to the stairs jumping as the screaming became louder "NO PLEASE NO GET OFF ME!"

"Charlie," he whispered and took a few steps, he froze when he heard a blood curdling scream "CHARLIE!" He yelled and bolted up the stairs. Bursting into her room he stopped and looked around, she was asleep in her bed sighing in relief he walked closer. When she moved he jumped and she all of a sudden started screaming, running to the bed he climbed onto it and shook her shoulders "Charlie, Charlie wake up your dreaming," he said softly.

_He had his hands on her shoulders holding her down he was laughing as he leaned closer to her face she got a surge of energy and punched him hard "oww Charlie what the hell," another voice came "Jack," she_ _whimpered desperately looking around for her big brother_.

Jack sat on the bed holding his now bloody nose "Charlie wake up," he said shaking her with his free hand.

"No no get off me!" She cried and dug her nails into his hand.

"Jesus Charlie wake up!" he hissed pulling his hands back he shook her again "Charlie sweetie it's me Jack, wake up," he looked closer and saw tears fall from her eyes, he jumped back when she began thrashing.

"You took them away from me, I loved them and you took them for nothing," she whimpered.

"Dad, what's going on?" A panicked Louise asked seeing his bloody face.

"Yeah Jack why is she screaming?" asked a sleepy Ruby in the doorway.

"Girls please just go back to bed she's dreaming… go on," he said quickly.

The girls hesitated for a minute before both going to Louise's room.

"Charlie," he said loudly "come on it's a dream wake up," he said shaking her again.

Charlie bolted up in the bed and gasped for air "hey hey- you're okay," Jack said grabbing her arms "just breathe okay."

"J –J-Jack," she stuttered.

"Yeah I'm here you're okay," he said pulling her into a hug.

"H-he tried to k-k-kill me," she whimpered and clung onto his shirt.

"Charlie you're safe it was just a dream," he said rubbing her hair, he sighed- he knew by her last few words before she woke who she was dreaming about.

Charlie was now wide awake at this stage she felt her wet face and pulled back "what happened to your face?" she asked frowning at him.

"Eh you kinda punched me in the face when I tried to wake you," he laughed.

"Aww Jack I'm sorry it was a nightmare I lashed out… sorry," she smiled sheepishly.

"It's fine do you wanna talk about your dream?"

"No," Charlie said straight away.

"Hey Charlz," he said pulling her chin up to him "I heard what you said I know you were dreaming about 'him'."

"I wasn't it was a stupid dream that's all I'm fine," she snapped.

Jack sighed again he knew he wouldn't get anything out of her "fine but you know where I am if you need me," he stood up and leaned over her "I'm gonna head home- night I love ya," he dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah love ya too and I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's alright that sofa thing is not the most comfortable, I'll see ya in the morning," he said before slipping out of her room.

Charlie sighed loudly and threw herself back onto her pillow staring at thr celing.

* * *

The next morning Charlie sat at the kitchen bench with her third cup of coffee, she was in a really bad mood, after bolting up in her bed for about the fifth time she gave up trying to sleep and got up, it was only eight am.

Over at his house Brax rolled over and opened his eyes adjusting to the light he sat up and yawned, sitting up he grabbed his phone and groaned he was normally on his way back from a surf now. Rolling out of his bed he pulled on some sweats and headed downstairs to find Jack with a pack of ice on his face "what the hell happened to you?" He asked tilting his face to the side to get a better look.

"Charlie kinda punched me in the face last night," he replied.

"What?" Brax groaned "what are you two arguing over now?"

"Nah mate we're not fighting she was dreaming, I heard her scream and ran up I tried to wake her and she still kept screaming then lashed out… she took a chunk out of my hand too" he said holding it up.

"Geez remind me never to get on the wrong side of your sister," Brax laughed.

"Hey I'm sure you will at some stage and then you'll find out exactly how crazy she is… so how did last night go?"

"Yeah it was great and that's all you're getting... no offence mate but you're her brother I'm not going in to details."

"So she had a good time then?" Jack asked.

"Like I said you're her brother but yeah I like to think she had a good time- I'm gonna pop over and see her, see ya later mate don't forget we have the girls tonight," Brax reminded as he walked out the front door.

Charlie still sat in a bad mood at the bench when Ruby walked into the kitchen "morning mum," she said happily.

"Morning," Charlie grumbled without looking up.

"Did you get much sleep last night?" Ruby asked as she poured herself a bowl of cereal.

"No," she sighed.

Ruby knew to leave it there or Charlie would snap. "Okay well I'm just going to watch tv me and Nicole are going shopping in a while," she shook her head when Charlie didn't even answer her and walked into the living room, before she sat down there was a knock out the door- looking out the window she smiled when she saw Brax "hey," she greeted.

"Hey mum up yet?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah come in but you enter at your own risk she's in the kitchen."

Brax chuckled "she's in a bad mood?"

"Oh yes, the kind where you don't talk to her unless she talks to you first… I'll leave you to it," she smiled at him and went back to the tv.

Brax stopped in the doorway and leaned against it watching Charlie stare into her cup "morning beautiful," he said without moving.

Charlie looked up at him and smiled briefly before looking back into her cup.

"What's up?" Brax asked walking closer to her.

"Nothing I'm fine, why can't I just sit here without someone asking if I'm okay or did I get any sleep!" She snapped. Sighing she looked up at him "I'm sorry I'm just... I don't know what I am but I do know I'm in a bad mood."

"Wanna hug?" He asked grinning at her. A small smile played on her lips for a second she shrugged and dropped her gaze.

Brax took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her, she leaned back into him and sighed "I'm just tired I guess, since I was at…" she trailed off "…I'm not sleeping lately."

Brax knew something was bothering her and he knew there was more behind the attack than she said "is this about what happened with that guy?" He asked cautiously.

"No," Charlie said straight away "that was a straight forward jackass trying to get away from me I have to go get a shower," she said pulling herself away from him "I'll see you before I leave," she said and hurried from the room leaving a confused Brax behind.

Brax stood in her kitchen watching the empty doorway she'd just walked through he sighed and let himself out the back door.

Up in her room Charlie sat on her bed she didn't mean to be like that with him he couldn't know no-one could know the pain and guilt she was carrying around, huffing she threw herself back onto the bed and drifted off to sleep.

"_Back up needed on the corner of Adamstown Gardens…" the radio called in her cruiser._

"_Light them up Smithy," she said to David and grabbed the radio with her free hand "this is Unit9 we're two minutes out," she put the radio back in its cradle and took off._

_Arriving at the scene she was amazed to see so many people peering over the crime scene tape "Unit9 on scene," she said into the radio "this doesn't look good," she muttered. Just before_ she got out the radio crackled to life.

"Unit_5 on scene…" Jack's voice spoke._

_Charlie rolled her eyes she'd had an argument with him before they left the station "Smithy let's see what this is all about," she said hopping out._

_Before she could slip under the tape she was pushed back by a female officer and one of her best friends "Smithy you go Buckton you stay here Serge's orders," she said gently pushing her back._

_Charlie looked at her face she had track marks down her cheeks "Mel what is it?"_

_Jack appeared beside them "what's going on Mel?" He asked peering over Charlie's shoulders._

"_You stay here too Jacky," she said sadly. _

"_Okay why aren't we allowed in?" Charlie asked beginning to panic._

_They were interrupted by a car screeching to a halt behind them "Dad?" They both said together when Ross jumped out of his car_ _he wasn't on duty tonight he was supposed to be watching the girls with their mum while Denise went out with her sister_.

"_WHERE ARE THEY!" he yelled running to them._

"_Where's who?" Jack asked. _

"_WE LOST HER!" A paramedic yelled behind them._

"_Mel what the hell is going on?" Charlie snapped._

_Mel sighed she couldn't hold the three of them off "Charlie, Jack, Ross- I'm so sorry but we were called to an attack on three women, one of them was taken off in an ambulance the other two didn't make it I'm sorry guys it's…" _

"_KATE!" their dad yelled horrified looking to where the paramedics had just moved aside. _

_Charlie's eyes followed his line of vision and settled on the image on the ground "Mum," she gasped. Shoving Mel out of the way with force she began running over to her._

_She was stopped by David "Charlie no, she's gone sweetie, you don't want to see her like this" he said pulling her back._

"_That's my mum! That's my mum no no this isn't right!" she screamed and fought out of his hold "mum!" she cried when she got to her. Looking at her battered and bloodied body on the ground Charlie dropped down beside her "mummy," she whispered, her mum- there- in front of her was… gone. she jumped up and ran to a dumpster and threw up, shakily she took a few deep breathes "this is wrong this has to be a dream… I-I've fallen asleep in the cruiser yeah that's it" she said as she walked slowly back to where she was kneeling down beside her mum again._

"_D! Denise! No no no! Oh baby please wake up WAKE UP!" she heard Jack cry._

_She snapped her head up to the other body and her_ _heart stopped beating her best friend, her brother's fiancée, her niece's mother lay not far from her mother also gone "D-d," she stuttered and crawled over to Jack. "Jack! What's going on? This isn't happening!" She cried and grabbed him._

_Her father's sobs made them both look up as he cradled his wife in his arms. Charlie let out a scream and collapsed into Jack's arms both of them holding one another. Before she knew it two big hands pulled her to her feet and led her away and into a car._

_From the car she saw a man standing in the crowd smiling that sicking smile eyes piercing into her "how's mummy Buckton?" He laughed and walked off._

Charlie jumped up from her bed breathing heavily she shakily took in her surroundings relaxing a bit one she realised it was all another dream and she was in her room, she'd had that dream a million times before but it always ended at her being led to the car, that last part was new. She felt her face it was wet and her forehead was all sweaty, jumping up she went for a quick shower.

* * *

Once she was dressed she walked to her phone and saw she'd a missed call from her boss, knowing she'd see him in a few hours she decided not to call him back and called Brax instead "hey," she said as soon as he'd answered.

"Hey," he said back unsure if she was still in a mood.

"So listen- I was kinda bit of a bitch a while ago and I was sorta hoping I could maybe make it up to you?" she said sweetly.

Brax laughed "oh yeah what have you got in mind grumpy?"

"Hows about a walk on the beach and lunch on me?"

"What like the lunch you were supposed to bring me to on Saturday?"

"Yeah sorry about that duty calls and all that, okay how about lunch now and… breakfast when I get home in the morning?"

"Hmm I'll think about it."

"Okay okay fine- lunch, breakfast and dinner tomorrow?"

"Now you're talking I'll meet at the diner at two, I'm just at my mums doing something for her.

"Okay I'll see you then," Charlie said and hung up.

Walking into the living room she was happy to see a man pulling plastic off her new sofa "hi," she smiled.

"Hi Ms Buckton, sorry your daughter said you were sleeping and let me in… she just went out with a friend there, I'll be out of your hair in a minute I just need to bring the other stuff in."

"That's okay there's no rush I'll be in the kitchen," she smiled again and went into the kitchen. Sitting at the bench reading a magazine a few minutes later, she had just signed for her new furniture and saw the man out when her landline rang "hello," she called.

"Charlie hey I've been trying to get in touch with you all morning," her boss said rushed.

"Is there a problem sir?" She asked grabbing her cell phone to see over ten missed calls from the station and Sean's cell.

"Yes Charlie a big big one, can you come in right away?"

"Um sure just let me sort the girls out first… can I ask what it is?" she asked getting a bad feeling.

"You'll find out once you get here, come see me the second you get here," Sean said and hung up.

Sighing Charlie called Ruby "hey sweetie I know you just left but I've been called to an emergency in work I have to leave now, can you tell Lou when she wakes up, I'll leave her a note- I'll call her later anyway."

"Sure…mum is everything okay? You sound panicky."

"I'm fine sweetie you go have fun and enjoy your date with Casey, I love you baby, see you in the morning."

"Yeah love you too mum… be careful."

"Always…" Charlie hung up and text Brax '**hey where are you now?'**

**Just walked into Angelo's, why?**

Charlie didn't reply she hurried up to her room and threw on her uniform, peaking in on a sleeping Louise she left her a note to call her when she woke up. Grabbing her bag she ran downstairs and out the door.

Arriving at Angelo's she walked to the girl behind the counter "hi is Brax still here?"

"Hi, yeah he's in his office I'll go grab him."

"Actually do you mind if I go in? I need to talk to him in private."

"Sure- through them doors there and it's the red door on the left," the woman smiled at her.

"Thank you," she smiled back and made her way towards his office, rapping lightly she stuck her head in.

"Hey you," he smiled seeing her there.

"Hey," she replied and walked fully in.

Brax groaned when he noticed her uniform "here to bail on me again?"

"I'm sorry emergency at work my boss just called."

Brax sighed "okay but I'm holding you to breakfast got it?" He said walking out of his office with her following.

"I promise I'll be there I'm sorry Brax I have no choice, my boss sounds really worried he wouldn't tell me over the phone."

"Well you better get going then," he smiled at her, moving closer to her whispered in her ear "you look so god damn sexy in that uniform so it think its best you get out of here before I drag you into my office," he dropped a kiss on her forehead and stepped back "call me later if you can."

Charlie smiled "why will you miss me?" She teased and took a step closer to him.

Brax shook his head and laughed "get outta here."

Charlie smiled again and stood up on her toes, she wasn't normally this forward but she thought screw it and kissed him, she was about to step back when his arms circled her waist and pulled her closer.

"I gotta go," she mumbled and pulled back.

"Be careful out there yeah?" he said pushing some hair behind her ear.

"I will I'll call you later, oh are you still okay with the girls later? Oh and can you tell Jack I had to go early too?"

"Yes Charlie we're fine don't be worrying," he kissed her again quickly "go on," he said nudging her towards the door.

"Bye," she called and hurried out of Angelo's.

Brax watched her go and turned around with a smile on his face to see his staff all smirking at him "what?" He laughed.

"She's pretty," the girl that Charlie had spoken to said.

"Yeah how long you've been hiding that for?" a guy asked with a laugh.

Brax smiled again and shook his head "its early days yet… okay shows over back to work."

The girl that was on the till when Charlie arrived followed him into his office "so I take it the date went well then?" She asked sitting on the side of his desk.

"Yeah Debs it went great- she's just great," he said with a goofy smile.

"Aww you really like her don't you?"

Brax's smile widened "yeah she's pretty amazing alright."

"Well if you need any tips let me know, how's Jack taking this?"

"Aww he wasn't too happy but he's fine now as long as I don't mess with her."

"Well she seems really nice, I hope it works out for you Brax you deserve it."

"Thanks Debs" he smiled as she heaved herself off his desk and back out to the floor.

* * *

Charlie was worrying now she had driven up the whole way thinking what it could be, she knew it wasn't IA they would have called her themselves. Sighing she pulled into her parking space and pulled herself out of the car. She made her way to her locker and dumped her bag, grabbing her gun and duty belt she fixed herself up and made her way to Sean's office "hey Jen he's excepting me."

"Oh hi Charlie, yeah go on in he's just after walking in there."

"Thanks," she smiled and went inside "you wanted to see me?" she asked.

Sean stopped his pacing and looked at her "yeah Charlie... I don't know quite how to say this bu…"

_"… shots fired, armed robbery in progress at Arbour hill National bank, back-up requested immediately- multiple hostages three suspects armed…"_ the radio in his room interrupted.

"Christ, Charlie I'm sorry can you deal with that you're the closet unit."

"Sure sir," she nodded and walked back towards the door.

"Grab your vest you're in charge out there and come see me as soon as you get back," he called after her.

Speeding to the scene she tried to push the thoughts of what Sean wanted aside but it was bugging her. Pulling up she jumped out and joined the mass of patrol cars, ambulances, camera crews and onlookers "ALRIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" she yelled getting all the officers attention.

"I want these people moved back five feet, someone get me hostage negotiations on the phone, Dobson, how many hostages?"

"Possibly twenty could be more Constable," he replied.

Charlie sighed "children?" she asked hoping he'd say none.

"Five that I can see," Dobson replied.

"Any requests from inside? Have they asked for anything?"

"No just random shooting into the ceiling every few minutes no injuries as of yet," another officer replied.

"Okay, someone get me a speaker!" she yelled.

A female officer handed her one "thanks," she said and moved closer making sure to shield herself behind a car "THIS IS SENIOR CONSTABLE BUCKTON OF CDPD I WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK TO THE PERSON IN CHARGE, GIVE ME A SIGNAL AND I'LL CALL IN," she yelled watching through the glass windows.

Inside the three guys looked at each other before the leader waved his hand towards Charlie.

"Alright that's a signal, someone get me a phone number," she said pulling out her phone.

Another officer ran to her with the number she dialled it and waited for it to ring "hello," a guy barked.

"This is Senior Constable Buckton who am I speaking to?"

"Lady you don't need to know that, all you need to know is we want all officers removed and we want a car here in ten minutes no messing about."

"I'd like to make a deal with you," Charlie said, the children in there were her first priority.

"What?" He snapped.

"I'll have the car here in five and all officers bar myself will be removed if you let me take the children in there out."

"No no-one comes in or I shoot!" he yelled.

"How about me coming in alone and unarmed? You can see me through the window," she said looking to make eye contact, once he looked at her she held her gun up "I am placing my gun down I am not armed all I want is the children- I'll be in and out in two minutes," she said placing her gun on the roof of the car and stepping away.

The guy watched her every move he looked to the children and sighed, this wasn't really meant to happen, turning back to Charlie he looked her over "keep your hands where I can see them get that officer beside you to remover your duty belt," he said.

Charlie sighed in relief she turned to see David beside her "officer take off my belt," she said loud enough for the man on the line to hear.

David raised an eyebrow but did it anyway after she mouthed 'do it'

"Right, now get him to pat you down I wanna make sure you're not hiding anything- step in full view of the front window."

"Okay- officer with me," she said as she moved in front of the car "pat me down," she said again loud enough.

David didn't answer back he started up one leg as Charlie held her arms out he did the other leg then up her sides, she turned around and he did the same to her back "clean," he said stepping back.

"You and you alone if I see anyone else I shoot the first kid- walk slowly to me," he said watching her closer.

Charlie turned to David "you know what to do," she mumbled, he nodded and stepped closer to her slipping something into the back of her trousers, he pulled her back making it look like he didn't want her to go.

"What's he doing? Tell him to back off!" the guy yelled.

"Okay calm down, Constable I can take it from here," she said winking at David he nodded and mouthed 'be careful' and walked back behind the tape to join the others- now Charlie stood alone.

Back in the bay Jack and Brax sat at the bar as the tv flashed breaking news and a very stressed looking Charlie came on the screen- Jack spit his drink and stared choking.

"What man?" Brax said slapping his back.

Jack pointed to the tv still choking "C-C-Charlie," he stuttered.

Brax snapped his head towards it "Debs turn that up!" He yelled not taking his eyes off the screen.

Debs turned the volume up and the place fell into silence as everyone gathered around the bar and listened to the reporter "we are here outside Arbour Hill National bank where an armed robbery is in progress, as you can see behind me here the area has been cleared and here stands the officer in charge- a brave officer standing alone, my understanding is she has asked for the release of the children inside the bank."

"God damn it Charlie," Jack muttered.

"What?" Brax asked alarmed.

"The drill is if she's standing there alone she's the one going in, fucking unarmed too," Jack yelled noticing she'd no belt on and grabbed his phone and called the city station "Sergeant Wilson now!"

Jen knew it was Jack and put him straight through "Jack I am watching myself negotiations are on their way."

"I don't care my sister is not fucking going in there unarmed so you better get someone to pull her back now!" he yelled.

"Jack!" Brax yelled he turned to him "she's walking!" He said panicking.

"Pull back Charlie please pull back," he chanted hanging up the phone and glued his eyes back to the tv.

"Hey what's going o… mum?" Ruby shrieked looking at the tv, she had just walked in with Louise.

"No Charlie no," Louise cried as she and Ruby pushed their way through the gathering crowd to stand beside Jack and Brax.

* * *

Back at the scene Charlie walked slowly to the door and waited for someone to open it, one of the guys grabbed a young woman and held a gun to her as he unlocked the door.

Charlie held her hands up as she slipped inside making sure to keep her back out of view "okay everyone remain calm, we'll have you all out of here soon enough," she said loudly.

She stepped forward "I'm here for any children, so parents could you one by one stand up and bring your child to me," she said her eyes never leaving the guy she'd spoken to on the phone.

A woman with a small baby of around one year old walked to her and handed her to Charlie "please look after her," she sobbed kissing her head.

"She'll be fine mam don't worry," Charlie said rubbing her arm "we'll get you out too."

Next was a man with a girl of about four "honey you need to go with this nice lady here," he said nodding to Charlie.

Charlie held out her hand "it's okay sweetie daddy will be coming in just a minute," the little girl hesitated before slipping her hand into Charlie's "thank you," the man said to her and walked over to the woman who'd just handed her the baby.

Next was a woman with a boy and a girl of about seven and ten "you two be good I'll be out soon," she sniffed and kissed them both on the forehead.

A teenage girl probably Ruby's age she thought clung to her mum as they walked forward "it's okay Maddy I'll be fine you just help the officer with these kids keep them calm until their parents are out."

Last was a woman with a boy about three, "baby you go and have fun with the nice police lady she'll let you play in her police car won't you?" The woman asked looking up at Charlie.

"Of course I'll let you flash the lights too," the little boy got very excited and clung to her leg.

"Okay you have the kids get out," the guy from the phone snapped.

"You don't have to do this," Charlie said.

"Just take them before I change my mind!" he screamed.

Charlie was about to reply when a woman screamed in pain, she looked behind the man "mam are you oaky?"

"No no my waters broke," she screamed clutching her stomach.

"Okay she has to come too," Charlie said turning back to the guy.

"No no-one else leaves," he barked.

"She's in labour she needs to go."

"Baby's take hours," he hissed.

"Things could go wrong she's very scared and very stressed she needs a hospital now."

The guy looked to the woman who was being comforted by a man and woman each side of her "fine" he sighed "but no one comes in or I shoot you."

"Thank you," Charlie handed the baby to the teenage girl Maddy she grabbed the Radio stuck to her shoulder

"What are you doing?" the guy yelled and pointed his gun at her "I said no-one was to come in!"

"I'm letting them know the kids are coming out and I need an ambulance ready to go," Charlie said slowly dropping her hand from the radio, her training had taught her to always keep them calm and do as they asked, she let go of the breath she was holding when the guy looked at the woman on the floor and nodded his head. "Constable Buckton here, kids are coming out no-one move until I say so, I need an ambulance on standby I have a woman in labour here."

Turning back to the guy she took a step back "I am going to walk the children to the door then I'll be back for her," she said ushering them towards it.

Once she got to the door the other guy still stood holding the young woman, she looked through the window and spotted David pacing behind the tape she reached for her radio again.

"What are you doing?" the other guy said and grabbed her hand.

"I'm radioing for someone to meet the kids they can't go alone," she said ripping her hand from his grip "Constable Smith?"

"Go ahead Charlie," he replied.

"Front and centre the kids are in your care until I get out... coming out now."

"Done," he answered and walked under the tape.

"Okay guys you see that policeman there? He is my very good friend he'll take you to play in my car okay?" They all nodded "okay once I open that door I want you all to run to him as fast as you can," they all nodded "okay," Charlie stood back up and opened the door "go!" She yelled Maddy took the hand of the small boy while still holding the baby and led him out while the brother and sister took the hand of the smaller girl and ran.

Back in Angelo's they all watched as the kids ran to David "where's Charlie?" Ruby asked jumping up.

"I don't know, please don't be stupid Charlie," Jack said and grabbed his phone out again.

"What do you mean stupid?" Brax asked pulling him back.

"Charlie won't leave once she's inside, Brax I have to get up there," he said calling the station again being put straight to Sean.

"Jack I'm on scene now."

"She's done her job Sean get her out of there!"

"Have faith in her Jack, she's a very strong woman you know that, she'll be fine. There's a woman in labour she's helping her, don't worry SWAT are on scene and ready to go in once she's clear."

"She better be," he hissed and hung up.

Back in the city Charlie hurried to the woman on the floor "okay how far apart are they?"

"Not long," the woman cried in pain.

"Okay we gotta move now, I need help," she said looking to the guy behind her.

They guy was beginning to freak out he just nodded and pointed his gun at her "no funny business," he snapped.

"Okay sir I need you to help me get her to the ambulance," Charlie said to the guy that had been holding her hand.

The guy beside her nodded and helped her get the woman to her feet "okay on three- one, two, three," she said and began to walk to the doors.

She stopped two steps out and watched the man on the door release the woman he held onto the entire time she'd been inside, once she was back on the floor with the others Charlie looked to make sure everyone was clear before she made her next move. All clear she moved back a step and kicked the gun out of his hand, she grabbed him and pulled the gun David had placed in her belt "drop the weapons now!" She yelled pointing it to his head.

The guy who had not moved since she arrived cursed and threw his gun to her. The guy from the phone sighed "you gotta be kidding me," he knew he was beat and kicked his gun to her.

She picked up all three and tucked them into her belt "you three together now," she said walking the guy she held to the guy from the phone, "EVERYONE OUT!" she yelled and watched as the hostages got up and ran, grabbing her radio she yelled "SWAT MOVE IN! Suspects unarmed."

Seeing the man was having trouble getting the pregnant woman to walk she hurried outside as SWAT made their way around. Once she was outside the paramedic's and officers ushered the woman and man away. She heard a scream and looked back noticing two women still inside Charlie turned to go back in until David grabbed her back "no Charlie you're done you're not going back in."

"I have to Dave there's still people in there," she said pulling away.

"Charlie no you got all the kids out and the other people let SWAT handle it."

Charlie watched as SWAT swarmed the building, out of nowhere shots were fired and glass shattered everywhere. David pulled Charlie to the ground and covered her with his body.

Back in the Bay four very worried people sat on their edge of the seats watching their sister, mum, aunt, and possible girlfriend lay on the ground motionless. A sigh of relief went all round as she was pulled to her feet and behind a cruiser.

Charlie took a few deep breaths and was back to business she grabbed her radio "all units move in! Suspects may still be armed!" she yelled after checking Swat had the armed men under control. She watched as officers ran from every direction towards the building.

* * *

After everyone was released and the children were reunited with thier parents, the suspects were in custody she made her way back to the station where she was hailed a hero and arrived back to the applause of the entire station. They had put up banners and balloons for her last day.

"So Charlie," Sean spoke as they all gathered around "you were outstanding today as usual you outdid yourself, you showed us all what bravery really is. We hope you've enjoyed your time here with us you will do just great at Yabbie creek," glasses were handed around and Sean spoke again "after twelve years I regret to say we say goodbye to one of our finest, but not to worry she's off to bigger and better things, every one please raise your glasses to 'Sergeant' Charlie Buckton," he said smiling at her.

"To Sergeant Charlie Buckton," they all cheered.

"Charlie, we wish you the very best you'll be missed very dearly around here, you're an outstanding officer and I have no doubt you'll make inspector one day and as a token of our appreciation we'd like to give you something to remember us by- David if you will," Sean nodded to him.

David went behind a desk and pulled out a load of bags and walked to her he kissed her on the cheek as her tears fell she smiled at him and took the bags. Opening the first one she cried harder, it was a framed picture of the day they all stared at the station with Sean in the middle, the next bag held chocolates, bottles of wine and other knick knacks David also handed her a massive bunch of flowers.

"Thank you guys so much you really didn't have to but thank you, and I'm gonna miss you all so much it's been a pleasure working with you all and I'll never forget my time here, you guys are family I'll stay in touch and drop in from time to time you can't get rid of me that easily."

Laughter went around the room "so Charlie one more thing to say- your time is done here Sergeant, off you go best of luck Charlie and don't be a stranger yeah?" Sean said his own tears welling Charlie was like family to him.

Charlie placed the stuff down and walked to him "thank you for everything you've done for me over the years I'll never forget it, you were always there when we needed you and I am forever grateful for that… I will miss you the most," she whispered and pulled him into a hug her tears making tracks down her face "and thank you for you discretion with Jack the other night."

"I'll miss you too Charlie, you just get outta the city and start a fresh and look after that brother of yours," he laughed.

"I will," she sniffed and pulled back "well bye everyone I'll arrange a night out sometime you can go through David for details."

She walked over to hug everyone and had a few chats before she went to David who sat on his desk "hey," she sighed and sat beside him.

"Hey are you okay you know after today?"

"Yeah it was a bit hectic huh, I'm just glad it turned out with no injuries or deaths."

"Yeah it did and it was all thanks to you, I cannot believe you kicked the gun out of his hand what goes through your mind I'll never know" he laughed.

"Nah you helped too we all did and I wasn't thinking I just did it I knew I had to get them out that was all that mattered."

"Yeah, if you say so… anyway grab your stuff from your locker and I'll help you down to your car we're off the nightshift as I'm sure you guessed."

Charlie nodded and went off to the locker-rooms, clearing out her locker she grabbed her box and looked around, sighing she smiled sadly at the place that had been her home for the last twelve years. Making her way back to David she looked over every inch of the place before both made their way down to her car.

"So this is it?" David said as he helped her load her boot.

"Yeah this is it," she said sadly.

"We sure went out with a bang like you wanted," he laughed.

"Yeah we did," she started crying again "I'm really gonna miss you," she cried.

"Aww Charlie don't work yourself up," he said pulling her into a hug "I'll be down next week to see how you're doing team Buckton/Barton will still live on," he laughed.

"Yeah?" She smiled and stepped back.

"Yeah and if you're good I might just bring wine with me."

Charlie laughed "I'll hold you to that… I better head before I break down again." She smiled "my girls both have a date tonight and now I get to see them all dressed up," she laughed.

"A date really? Have you run background checks on the blokes?" he laughed "I remember you doing one on a guy who asked Ruby to the mall for lunch."

Charlie laughed "okay in my defence he was a weird kid I'd see him watch her anytime she left the house he was creepy, anyway turns out he was her friends brother and wanted Ruby's help in getting her a birthday present."

Dave laughed and hugged her "Okay you get going now," he hugged her again "I love ya Charlie look after yourself yeah."

"I love ya too I'll see you next week, tell Gina I said hello and give Ellie and James a big kiss from me," she sniffed again and climbed into her car, she sat smiling at him for a minute before she gave him a sad smile and a wave and stared up her car.

Sean watched her go from the door she was gone now she never needed to know what he was about to tell her this morning he sighed and walked back into the building.

* * *

Back in the bay she'd just pulled up to her house her eyes and nose red from crying she pulled herself from her car and went inside.

She was attacked the moment she walked in the door "Charlie!" Jack yelled and ran through the house, he stopped as he took in her sad face by the door "what the hell were you thing aye?" he said pulling her into a hug.

"What?" She sniffed burying her head into his chest.

"You're all over the news, I watched the whole thing don't you ever do anything like that again, Charlie when I heard them shots I thought I'd lost you."

"It had to be done, can we not do this now I'm kinda upset," she said pulling away from him.

"Oh your last day how did it go?"

"He let me go early I'm not needed for the night shift. I was there for the bank job then Sean made a show of me with a speech and they gave me a few gifts."

"Aww that was nice here sit down I'll make you a coffee oh and you might wanna call Brax he's freaking out too and the girls."

"I'll go see him now," she said grabbing her keys "why are you in my house anyway?"

"Lou asked me to bring over their stuff for tonight… not that she'll need it now."

"Okay I'll be back soon," she said and ran out the door "oh and they can still stay if they want to."

Running up the stairs to Angelo's she was greeted by Debs "oh Charlie you're okay! Brax is so worried, he's in his office hasn't left since the news went off. You did a great job today you should be proud of yourself."

"Yeah thanks, I better go see him," she smiled and walked to his office and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" He yelled.

She stuck her head in anyway.

"Charlie!" He said and jumped from his chair "I've been trying to call you all morning, are you okay?" He asked pulling her into a hug holding her tight. Pulling back he stroked her face noting her red puffy eyes, smiling down at her he dipped his head he kissed her softly "I was worried about you," he whispered.

"Don't be I'm fine- see, I'm right here, and I'm finished with work. I don't need to do the night shift my boss figured I'd done enough with the bank, I'm sorry I never called you back it's been an emotional day."

He rubbed her back and rested his chin on her head "It's fine as long as I can see for myself you're okay… so?"

"So?" She stepped back and smiled.

"So we can go for lunch now?"

"Yeah we can… on me," she said opening the door.

"Nope on me, after what you've been through today it's on me," he said leading her out the door.

"You're cute when you worry you know that?" she said as he stood over her in front of the bar.

He laughed and leaned down to kiss her again "you're cute full stop."

"Mum!" Ruby yelled and ran towards her, she dived on Charlie before she was even standing "I was so scared," she cried.

"Hey hey I' fine it's part of my job Rubes, but I'm okay," she replied hugging her tight she looked up to see Louise standing at the door "Lou?" she questioned when she still didn't move.

Anger took over Louise and she marched forward, Charlie let go of Ruby and walked to meet her half way, to say she was surprised was an understatement when Louise shoved her backwards "WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING CHARLIE? WE COULD HAVE LOST YOU, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" She shoved her again "did you not think about us at all?" She screamed.

"Lou I-"

"No, don't tell me you're sorry Charlie, I can't take another person leaving me ESPECAILLY NOT YOU!" Louise pushed her again and again "I hate you I hate you! How could you be so selfish," she cried "you can't leave me too," she whimpered.

"Louise! That's enough!" Ruby yelled after her shock had worn off, she jumped and pulled her away from Charlie.

Brax looked on in shock as Louise broke down in Ruby's arms, thanking god they were empty he shook his head and text Jack **get your ass down to Angelo's** **now your kid has flipped at Charlie,** he sent it and walk to Charlie who still hadn't moved. "Charlie?" he said softly.

Charlie shook her head and took a step towards Ruby and Louise she had tears falling from her face but she didn't care.

Brax turned to the few staff that where there watching open mouthed "you guys take off and come back for your evening shifts." They all nodded and hurried out of Angelo's knowing better than to argue with their boss.

Charlie wrapped her arms around the two of them and Louise turned and clung onto Charlie crying harder.

Knowing this was between the two of them Ruby untangled herself from the situation and grabbed Brax leading him out of Angelo's and down to the surf club.

Jack ran through the door panting he had just got back to work "what's going on?" he panted worry all over his face.

"Leave them be, Louise is finally opening up let Charlie deal with her," Ruby told him.

"But what happened?" Jack asked taking a seat beside them.

She totally flipped out I've never seen her like that before, she went off on one and shoved mum yelling that she can't leave her and how could she be so selfish, she shoved her a few times and told her she hated her- Jack, seriously leave her," Ruby grabbed him as he jumped up off his stool.

Upstairs Louise and Charlie still hugged "Lou I've noticed you haven't been yourself the last week or so, is there anything you want to talk about?"

"I just miss my mum," she sniffed.

"I know you do sweetie and I miss her too- so much she was one of my best friends and family." Charlie hesitated about the next bit "um is that why you called me mum the other day?"

Louise nodded "aww sweetie if it makes you feel better I don't mind," she said holding her tight.

"Nah I'll stick with Charlie… it felt wrong like I was betraying her or something don't get me wrong you've always been there for me Charlie, even more than dad you mean everything to me. Seeing that today and what that reporter was saying scared the hell out of me, I was waiting for a call to say you'd been shot that you were never coming home- that can never happen," she whimpered "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Aww baby I promise I'm not going anywhere, and as for what that reporter said about me being brave and all that- I wasn't, honey I was scared out of my mind and the only thing that was on my mind was will I see my girls again? Jack, Bianca… and even Brax- you listen to me you are my girl Lou you always will be- it will take hell of a lot than some nut with a gun to ever take me away from you do you hear me?" Louise nodded against her "good now let's go see where everyone ran off to."

Louise looked up at her "I love you Charlie and I'm sorry for going crazy on you."

"It's fine sweetie, we've had our talk and now it's in the past, I love you too now let's go missy," she said and led her to the stairs.

"Everything okay?" Jack asked jumping from his seat the moment he saw them.

Louise looked up and smiled at Charlie "yeah everything is fine, let's go Rubes we have stuff to do," she said and pulled Ruby out of the club.

Jack watched her go in confusion then turned to Charlie with the same look she laughed and walked to him "go back to work we're good," she kissed him on the cheek and watched him go- still confused as to what had happened "so you Mr Braxton own me lunch," she said walking to him.

"That I do," he smiled and led her back up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie had just had a nice lunch with Brax and was just leaving "thanks for lunch," she smiled as they stood up.

"No problem, I'm glad I actually got it," he chuckled.

"Right I'm off to get out of this thing for the last time," she said nodding to her uniform. "So, I have the place to myself later and my new sofa came before I left, wanna come over if you're not doing anything?"

"Sure- I'll be by at about nine I have stuff to do here first," he replied walking to the door with her.

"Okay," she kissed him on the cheek "later," she called and walked down to her car.

Later that evening Charlie sat in her living room reading the cards she'd gotten off the guys from the station while the girls got ready upstairs.

"Charlie!" Louise yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Yes!" She called back.

"I'm freaking out I don't know what to wear, Rubes is in the shower can you help me?"

Charlie heaved herself up from the sofa and ran upstairs "whoa," she laughed as she walked into Louise's room and spotted the bed and surrounding floor covered in clothes.

"Charlie I've never went on a date before what do I wear?" She panicked.

"Lou calm down," Charlie rummaged through the clothes on the bed "it's only the movies so you don't wanna wear something too revealing or too tight," she grabbed a pair of denim shorts "be casual," she picked up a pick halter top "wear these with your black sandals- light make-up no dark eye shadow- and if he puts his arm on the back of the chair behind you lean into him a bit not too much just so he can slip his hand around your shoulder… but that is as far as it goes any further you have my permission to punch him."

"Thanks Charlie," she said and hugged her.

"You'll be fine sweetie just go and enjoy yourself."

Jack stood in the doorway and smiled, quietly he made his way back downstairs and went into the kitchen.

Charlie left Louise to get dressed and went to make herself a coffee, she jumped when she saw Jack at the bench "is this going to be a habit?" She asked once she got her breathing under control.

"What? Brax isn't home so I thought I'd stop by here and have my break you know spend some time with my girls."

"Call next time," she said walking to the press and grabbing a cup Jack had already helped himself. She made her coffee and sat beside him.

"So what are your plans tonight?" He asked.

"Nothing, Brax said he might drop over so I'm gonna enjoy having the place to myself."

"Uh-huh I'm sure you will," he laughed.

"Jack stop it," Charlie giggled and punched him in the shoulder "that is gross and weird for you to be even thinking about me doing that."

Before Charlie could say anything else her phone beeped **hey got held up won't be flying back until** **tomorrow can we do lunch? Bxx'** Charlie smiled "Bianca will be back tomorrow," she said replying to the text.

"That's good the girls will be happy to see April- I better get back soon or Peter will be on my back, are the girls staying here tonight?"

"I think Louise wants to stay at yours so I'm sure I can persuade Ruby to stay with her but I'll let you know anyway."

"Cool I'm just gonna go up and see them before they go- I'll see you later," Jack dropped a kiss on her forehead and made his way upstairs.

As soon as Charlie was finished her coffee she made her way into the sofa and collapsed onto it she didn't realise how tried she was. Laying down she curled into a ball and fell asleep.

_Standing alone beside the two coffins that lay side by side Charlie looked around, no Jack- No Louise- no Ruby- No dad, where was everyone? Looking around again she let out a sob as the coffins lowered into the ground. Someone stepped beside her she didn't even bother looking up until he spoke._

"_How's mummy doing?" He smiled. _

_Charlie gasped and looked up, before she could say anything he shoved her hard and she landed with a thump on her mother's coffin. "No no no," she screamed as he picked up a shovel and began to throw dirt on top of her. _

"_How is me killing you any different than you killing me? It was self- defence," He laughed and kept going._

_When she couldn't move from the dirt he got down on one knee "you took my life Constable, you broke everything you stand for the oath you took means nothing now, you crossed that line once you drove into that warehouse- you deserve everything coming your way," he smiled and stood up "say hello to the girls," he laughed and walked_ _off. _

Charlie bolted up on the sofa panting it was now dark she was breathing fast and her heart was pounding, again her face was wet and her forehead sweaty. Sitting up she jumped and ran to the kitchen and threw up in the sink, running the cold water she splashed some on her face "get it together Charlie," she said to herself.

"Mum, are you okay?" Ruby asked rubbing her back.

"I'm fine sweetie," she said and grabbed a towel, she wiped her face turning around to Ruby she plastered a smile on her face "you look lovely honey," she said looking her up and down.

Ruby looked at her for a moment, she looked towards the stairs and walked to the door, closing it she walked back and stopped in front of Charlie "okay mum we need to talk I am getting worried now, that guy in the city what the hell happened? And don't try tell me he was let out because I was there remember? He was in the back of your car I saw him, I saw you hit him, I saw him hit you, I heard you shoot him."

"Baby please not now," Charlie said her eyes filling with tears.

"When then mum? Since that night you've been fobbing me off with not now Ruby I'm tired Ruby! Mum you're a wreck you're not sleeping, you're not eating, you're throwing up- please just tell me what happened."

"He was the one that killed Nan and D okay!" She hissed.

Ruby looked shocked and took a step back "so you killed him?"

"He said some things and I snapped I'm not proud of it but the bastard deserved everything he got and he should have got more he was never charged with their murders… he got away with it."

Ruby didn't know what to say what she saw was a man attacking her mother and her mother fought back it was perfectly legal but now…. she didn't know what to say. "Mum you need to tell Jack what you've done."

"I can't Ruby he was the reason I snapped and shot him in the first place the things that guy said to me he enjoyed it." Charlie said disgusted.

"Why mum? I know you, I know we've been through the mill never in all we've been through have I seen that look on your face you were terrified… you still are."

"I'll be fine don't be worrying about me."

"How can I not worry when you're acting like this? And now I know why, mum please tell Jack it might ease the guilt I know you didn't mean to kill him."

"Well I did and nothing can change that."

"Mum," Ruby moved to her "I know what he did to Nan and D and I don't blame you for doing what you did I was there I saw him hurt you, but still you took a life- cop or not you took a life."

"I know," Charlie cried "there's nothing I can do to take it back."

"Talk to Uncle Jack he'll understand." Ruby turned her head at a beep outside "there's Casey I'm gonna stay At Jack's to give you time to think- I'll see you in the morning."

"Have fun," Charlie mumbled as Ruby kissed her and ran out the door.

"Lou!" She yelled up the stairs "Aden said he'll meet you there Casey said he'd give you a ride!"

"Okay thanks I just wanna say bye to Charlie!" she yelled and ran down and into the kitchen "Charlie I'm going now… are you crying?" She asked hurrying to her.

"I'm fine sweetie I'm just being silly with you two going on dates."

"Aww Charlie," she laughed "we have to grow up sometime," she said hugging her.

"I know but I wish you could stay as my babies forever- go on then I'll see you in the morning."

"Love you!" she called as she ran to the front door.

"Yeah love you too," she muttered and went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of wine.

* * *

An hour later she realised she'd drank a whole bottle of wine to herself, standing up she stumbled and giggled. Walking to the front door she didn't even bother to take her phone or keys, just walked out and stumbled along the street until she came to the path leading down to the beach.

Seeing Angelo's she checked her pocket and laughed when she pulled a fifty out, stumbling towards the entrance she tried to act sober, standing up straight she walked inside her vision was blurry but she kept going. Slowly taking the stairs up she peaked in to see if Brax was there before she walked up to the bar "a bottle of whiskey please," she smiled.

The guy behind the counter handed it to her "thanks keep the change."

"Hey it's thirty dollars change I can't accept that!" He yelled after her.

"Aww give to Brax tell him it's Charlie's I'll get it tomorrow," she slurred and continued down the stairs.

The guy knew something wasn't right he hurried to Brax's office and knocked "I'm sorry I know you're busy, but some girl was here, she asked for a bottle of whiskey it was only after I gave it to her I noticed she was completely wasted."

"Happens all the time don't worry about it mate," Brax said lifting his head from his paperwork.

"That's not it, she gave me a fifty and told me to keep the change when I told her I couldn't take it she told me to give it to you and say it's Charlie she said she'd get it tomorrow and took off."

Brax jumped up "just how wasted was she?"

"Very- she was swaying all over the place and slurring."

"Shit," Brax grabbed his keys "I better find her, you look after the place and lock up if I'm not back," he said slipping on his jacket and running through the place.

Charlie threw the cap on the sand and guzzled as much as she could, she felt the liquid burn her throat she didn't care she stumbled along sipping as she went. She walked until she found herself on the edge of the pier, she stood as close as she could without falling in and looked down and her reflection. "You killed him out of rage, he's right you deserve everything coming your way, they're bound to cop it wasn't self-defence," she laughed and took another swig.

Brax walked quickly along the beach looking for her she couldn't have gotten that far." Charlie!" He called. When he got no answer he walked again calling her over and over again. He came to the boardwalk that led to the water and looked to the end. He saw a woman staring into the water swaying from side to side "shit," he said it had to be her he picked up his pace until he was right behind her "Charlie," he said softly as not to alarm her. "What are you doing?"

"Go away Brax you shouldn't be here," she slurred and took another gulp of from the bottle.

"Neither should you and you should defiantly not be drinking anymore."

"Why?" She laughed "I'm poison Brax you shouldn't be near me, I've done things you could never imagine… you can find someone better than me someone who deserves you."

"We all have a past Charlie and you're not poison, and I think I might stick around to see where this with us goes" he said taking a step to her "you need to take my hand and come back from the edge," he said holding his hand out to her.

"Do you know what I did? You'll hate me for it and you'll never speak to me again I'm pretty sure Jack will kill me and my girls… Let's just say this will destroy them," she sniffed and drank from the bottle again "if I go now it'll be less heartache as when they come for me."

"Charlie I don't know what's going on but please step back or I'll have to call Jack," Brax pleaded.

"Call him he's going to kill me anyway," she shrugged "may as well be now."

"Okay that's enough," Brax took the bottle from her and threw it in the bin beside them "I am taking you home."

She shoved him away taking a step back "I'm not going home," she laughed "I can never go home Brax don't you get it, I am poison no one should be near me," she took another step back.

Brax was beginning to panic "Charlie don't take any more steps you're pretty close to the edge," he said moving forward slowly.

"Stay back Brax I mean it!" she yelled.

"Charlie please can we talk about this."

"No all you need to know is I did something terrible and I can never forgive myself- he deserved it though, and in a way I'm glad I did it but it still doesn't make it right! I took his life because he took two lives from me!" she screamed.

"What did you say?" Brax asked stepping back hoping he was hearing things.

"Yeah bet you don't like me now," she laughed bitterly "I killed a man Brax, I killed the man who killed my mum and sister- that is how I ended up in hospital. It wasn't self-defence, I took him down to an abandoned warehouse took his cuffs off him- threw away my badge and made a deal with him.

Brax couldn't believe what he was hearing "w-what deal?" he sputtered.

Charlie sighed and turned to him "if he took me down he could go free and if I took him down he had to admit to killing them." She wiped her eyes and turned away from him again. "He told me how much he enjoyed it… killing mum, he said D begged for her life and mum's he didn't listen, she watched as he raped and killed mum then moved on to her… I killed him for it… not so cute now am I?"

Brax stood in silence he really didn't know what to say but he did know he had to get her home. "Charlie," he said and moved to her "who else knows about this?"

"No one," she lied leaving Ruby out "I told my boss and Internal Affairs it was self-defence and stuck to the story about him being let out of my car and me giving chase."

"Charlie," Brax sighed and put his hand on her shoulder.

She jumped back "no no don't Brax, you don't get to feel sorry for me. I told you the truth so go do what you think is right," she cried "hand me in or walk away from me- it's up to you."

"Shut up Charlie!" He yelled causing her to jump back. Her foot went over the edge and she tried to grab Brax before she fell but he was too far away "CHARLIE!" Brax yelled, as soon as she hit the water he frantically looked around before pulling off his jacket and diving in after her.

A minute or so later he pulled her from the water and back up onto the pier she began coughing up water and gasping "breathe Charlie breathe," he said turning her onto her side and holding one side of her face "Jesus you scared the crap outta me."

"What's going on here?" Brax looked up to see a police officer shining a light on them "Charlie?" Jack dropped his flash light and ran to her "what the hell happened, is she drunk?" He asked pulling her closer to him.

"Yeah I found her here she was totally wasted and fell," Brax said leaving everything else out. He grabbed his jacket and threw it around her "she's fine Jack I'm going to take her home and get her out of these clothes."

Jack stood up as Brax pulled her to her feet "what's gotten into you?" he asked.

Charlie looked down at her feet "I've had a rough day I'm sorry."

"You'd wanna grow up Charlie, what if Brax hadn't been here?"

"I'd be better off if he wasn't," she muttered.

"Leave it mate she needs to get home," Brax said pulling her into him.

"Don't let her drink anything else this was how it started after mum and D," Jack said and stormed off.

"Come on let's get you home," he said walking her towards the beach.

Ten minutes later she was back in her house Brax led her up to her room and turned on the light "where's your pyjama's?" Charlie pointed to the box full of shirts, he pulled one out and walked over to her. Unzipping her hoodie he looked into her eyes, slipping it off he threw it to the floor "arms up" he said.

Charlie did as she was told and held them up as he slipped her wet shirt over her head and threw it on the floor with the hoodie "I'm sorry," she mumbled and placed her hands on his chest. She wouldn't look up at him and kept her eyes focused on his chest, she didn't even seem to notice she only stood in front of him in her bra and shorts "I meant what I said Brax, I want you to do what you think is right- whether you hand me in or walk away I'll understand. I told you the truth, you're the only one who knows so it's up to you what you do," she sighed "it's a shame coz I really like you I can't get you off my mind… I just blew it for myself."

Brax stood looking down on her yeah he couldn't believe she killed a guy other than she had no choice but this was Charlie we're talking about here, sighing he tilted her chin up to meet his eyes "you drive me crazy Charlie all I can think about is you and I've only known you a few days, and I find myself falling more and more for you every day so if you think I'm gonna walk away over this you may think again," he stepped closer to her and dipped his head while slipping his hands around her waist.

"Brax what are you doing?" Charlie whispered.

"Doing what I think is right," he whispered back and closed the distance between them capturing her in a slow kiss.

The kiss heated up quick and Charlie walked him backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell back onto it taking her with him. She climbed on top of him and deepened the kiss, Brax's hand ran up her back until it reached her neck and held her there. Charlie ran her hands down his sides and brought them back up taking his wet shirt with her slipping it over his head she threw it to the floor.

Brax rolled her underneath him and kissed her while trailing his hands to the button of her shorts, his brain was telling him this wasn't right and he knew it, sighing he broke away and looked down on her "we can't do this Charlie," he murmured "it's not right- you're drunk and upset you'll regret it in the morning and I'm not the type of guy to take advantage." He sighed and rested his forehead against hers.

"Stay with me?" she asked.

He looked up at her and saw the pain and vulnerability in her eyes and smiled slightly "of course I will but I need to run home and get out of these wet clothes," he climbed off her and pulled her up "you finish getting changed and I'll make you a coffee before I go."

"No you just go I'll be here when you get back."

"Okay," he kissed her on the forehead "I'll be back in five minutes," he said and hurried from the room.

As soon as she heard the front door close she ran into her bathroom and threw up again, her stomach was in knots her breathing was getting heavier she just wanted it to stop. Stumbling into her room she pulled off her wet shorts and underwear and slipped on dry underwear and bottoms and the shirt Brax had left out for her.

Making her way downstairs she pulled the fridge open and took out another bottle of wine, she opened the cap and drank straight from the bottle.

Over at Brax's he went to his fridge and grabbed a beer going up to his room he pulled off all his clothes and stepped into his shower. As he let the water flow over him he thought about what Charlie had said 'she killed a guy- she lied about- she killed a guy- with good reason- still she killed a guy- she's cracking and I can see it- how long until they work it out?' Sighing he turned the water off and stepped out, grabbing a towel he dried himself off and slipped into a shirt and sweats before downing the beer and making his way downstairs, dumping the bottle in the bin and leaving a note for Jack and the girls he made his way out the front door and back over to Charlie's.

In her kitchen she stood over the sink watching as the red liquid swirled down the drain, she looked up and smiled when Brax walked back in he looked from her to the bottle to back to her again "I'll only drink it," she said looking into the sink again "and if I don't stop now there'll be no going back."

Brax sighed and walked over to her slipping his hands around her waist he pulled her against him "I'm here for you Charlie, you just need to promise me you can handle this. I knew something had been bothering you for a while, and now that you've told me you need to be careful about how you act around the girls and Jack- they all know something is going on but Jack thinks it's just the move here."

Charlie nodded against him he turned her in his arms when her shoulders began to shake "it'll be okay I promise it'll be okay I'm never gonna tell anyone."

"I've no one to blame but myself Brax, I killed a man- I killed someone's son, I never even knew if he was a dad himself… I killed him."

"Sweetie, you need to calm down- we're in this together me and you okay?"

Charlie nodded against him and buried her head in his chest "do you know what he said to me while he was choking me?" She mumbled.

"You don't need to tell me Charlie," he said rubbing her back.

"He said 'she begged me to get off her to leave mummy alone but it was so good, the way she squirmed under me'" Charlie began to cry and clung onto Brax's shirt "he said all that while he choked me and tried to open my bottoms… he could have raped me if my anger hadn't taken over."

"What happened after that?" Brax asked, he didn't know this part.

"I felt sick I felt like I couldn't breathe, my hand slipped down to my belt and grabbed my gun I placed it between us and said deals off and put one in him… it all happened so fast I didn't even remember getting my gun."

"Well then it was self-defence Charlie he could have killed you."

"Why are you doing this for me?" she asked looking up at him.

Brax smiled down at her "because I care about you… I know it's only a few days but I can't help how I feel, I feel a massive connection to you and it's something I've never felt before."

"And I care about you too and I feel it too…Brax if this falls back on me you have to promise me you'll never tell anyone you knew anything."

"It won't come to that I promise, no one else will ever find out," he dipped his head "I'm not letting no-one take you away from me- no-one," he said and kissed her.

* * *

At her date Louise was nervous now Aden had put his arm around her and she leaned in just like Charlie told her to. He walked her along the beach with his arm around her shoulder "I wasn't mad about that film the first one was better," he said as they walked up the pathway to the street.

"The originals are the best the only good second film I've ever seen is Pirates of the Caribbean and Transformers oh and diehard," Louise replied.

"Do you like the final destinations, fast and furious?" He asked.

"Yeah I love fast and furious- I actually have them all on dvd, not so sure about the final destination's I loved the first one again because it was the original I kinda liked the second one but the rest… no there's no point even looking at them they're crap."

Aden chuckled "I know what you mean you can predict what's about to happen" he stopped at Jack's door "so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah we can meet up when you finish work if you like?"

"Sure I'll text you when I'm done."

"Okay good night and thanks I had a great night," she smiled at him not knowing if she should just go inside or wait for a minute.

"Yeah me too," he smiled.

Louise's breath hitched as he moved closer and slowly titled his head, she closed her eyes and felt his lips lightly touch hers she smiled into the kiss.

He pulled back and smiled at her "well I'll let you get in night Louise," he smiled and watched her go inside.

Casey and Ruby sat outside the house Casey had promised Aden he'd meet him here so he could give him a ride home "okay they've broken apart," Ruby said and turned in her seat "I'll let you go I had fun tonight Case."

"Yeah me too that film was funny and the company wasn't bad either."

"Hey," she slapped him "I was gonna kiss you but you can forget it now," she laughed.

"Aww I'm sorry," he pouted and moved closer to her.

"Casey Braxton don't you forget my mother is a cop no means no dude," she laughed as he pulled back and looked at her funny, laughing she leaned into him "I'm kidding- come here."

He smiled and leaned his head in kissing her softly, it didn't last long due to it being a first kiss neither wanted to rush into it "I'll see you tomorrow," he mumbled and pulled back

"Yep tomorrow… I better go- night," she smiled at him and climbed out of the car "night Aden," she called to him as he walked towards the car.

"Night Ruby," he smiled and climbed in beside Casey. She waited and waved as they drove away before running across the lawn and into Jack's house.

She opened the door and sent Louise falling to the floor "have you been there since he left?" She asked pulling her up.

"He kissed me!" she shrieked excitedly.

"So was it good? Ruby asked pulling her to the sofa.

"Yeah it was sweet I know I was never into guys in the city they were all idiots but Aden he's different, he's really sweet and we like the same movies he likes the same ice-cream as me… how did your date go?"

"Yeah good Casey's great the perfect gentleman," she laughed "how about we get into our Pj's and watch a movie Jack left us popcorn and ice-cream."

"Sounds good," Louise said and jumped up off the sofa.

* * *

Back in Charlie's they both lay on the sofa Charlie snuggled into Brax "I'm sorry," she said a while later.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, did it help talking to someone about it?"

"A bit, but it will always be with me it's still so raw and fresh and it will be for a long time."

"Charlie any time you feel you need to talk I'm always here," Brax replied rubbing a hand up and down her arm.

Charlie sighed "I know thank you, I need to tell Jack but I can't it'll crush him.

"He'll come around I think you should tell him though."

"I know he'll come around but he'll be pissed at the situation I've put myself in. He doesn't know who I was fighting with I asked my boss not to tell him."

"I know I was there when he gave Jack the run down. About that night in the hospital I was thinking after I met you for the first time you knew who I was didn't you?"

Charlie giggled "yes I did I saw you two come in and I'm sorry, I was a mess I was still shaking my uniform was still covered in blood I couldn't face Jack, I knew he didn't remember how to get to the house with the all the new roads so I went there."

Brax chuckled "I knew you looked familiar did anyone ever tell you how alike you and Jack are?"

"Yeah we've been mistaken for twins heaps of times, I'm just the better looking one," Charlie said with a grin.

"That you are," Brax said and leaned down to kiss her "wanna watch a movie?" he asked after they broke apart.

"Sure thank god Ruby sorted them all out you pick I'm cool with anything."

Brax got up off the sofa and picked up her favourite film he had heard Jack mention it when they watched it at their place one night. "How about this?" he said waving it in front of her he knew by the smile he was right.

"Yes I love this film I'd watch it ten times in a row," she giggled.

Brax laughed and stuck it in the dvd player. Halfway through the movie he looked down on Charlie to see she was staring in the opposite direction "hey what is it?" he asked.

Charlie sniffed and sat fully up "nothing- telling Jack what I did is just playing on my mind."

"Sweetie if you don't want to tell him right away I understand," Brax replied rubbing her back.

"No I need to do it sooner what if someone shows up from the city before I tell him?"

"So what are you going to do?"

"Sleep on it although I don't think there will be much sleeping, I'll go see him first thing after the girls come home," Charlie rested her head back on his chest "thanks for being here."

"Wouldn't be anywhere else," Brax pulled her closer and dropped a kiss on her head as they went back to the film.

* * *

Back in Jack's house he had just arrived home from work he was still pissed at Charlie for the state she was in he was worried things were taking its toll on her and she would revert back to her old ways. Sighing he got a beer and sat on the sofa

Ruby heard movement downstairs and looked to see Louise asleep beside her. Sliding off the bed she tiptoed out of the room and downstairs "Uncle Jack?" She called as there were no lights on "Brax?" Panicking she picked up a lamp and tiptoed across the floor.

"Put that down it's me Rubes," Jack chuckled from the sofa.

"Jack!" Ruby shrieked and turned on the light "you scared the crap out of me! Why are you sitting in the dark?" She asked coming to sit beside him.

"Nothing just a rough day," Jack looked at his niece for a minute "Rubes can I ask you a question?" she nodded "and I want you to be completely honest with me."

"Okay," Ruby said slowly.

"How has your mum being doing the last few months?"

"Well it's been hard on her I know that, she's been coping until she…" Ruby trailed off and looked at the floor.

"Until she what?" Jack asked sitting forward.

"Until her last few days in the city and we moved here. I'm worried about her Jack she's not eating she's throwing up she's going around like a zombie from the lack of sleep she's a mess." Ruby knew she was betraying her mother but she needed help and Jack could be the one to help her.

Jack sighed "that's what I was afraid of, do you know any reason as to why she'd be acting like this? Has she had a fight with anyone or has anyone said something to her?"

"No!" Ruby said quickly then cursed herself.

A little too quickly for Jack's liking "Rubes you know something don't you?" Ruby looked at the floor and played with her hands" if you know something you have to tell me I am worried about her I need to do something to help her."

"I don't know anything Jack- all I know is what I told you. I'm going back to bed I just came down to check on things- night," she hugged him and quickly bolted up the stairs.

Jack knew she was hiding something "what the hell has she gotten herself into?" He mumbled to himself and lay on the sofa he had to talk to her he just had to things were getting bad.

* * *

In Charlie's the film was over when she didn't move Brax looked down to find her asleep, smiling her lifted her into his arms and made his way up to the room. Placing her under the covers he was about to make his way back down to lock the doors and turn off the tv.

"Where are you going?" Charlie mumbled.

"I'm just going to turn off the tv you go back to sleep," he whispered and slipped out of the room.

Two minutes later he was back Charlie was lying awake looking at him. He smiled as he pulled his shirt and jeans off and climbed in beside her.

She moved and snuggled into him he played with her hair as he looked down on her. She looked up at him and smiled leaning up a bit she kissed him softly and pulled back. Looking into his eyes she ran her hand along his face "I know I've said It before but thanks for everything you've done for me not just tonight everything."

"Charlie I told you it was nothing stop thanking me and go to sleep," he dipped his head and kissed her, when he went to pull back she gripped his neck and pulled him back to her deepening the kiss.

Pushing him down she climbed on top of him, he slid his hand up her back and pulled her closer. After a minute he flipped them so she was under him, kissing her once more he pulled back "are you sure you want this?"

Charlie nodded "I'm not drunk- I'm not upset- I know what I'm doing and what I want," she said leaning up on her elbows. Brax studied her for a moment she giggled and lay back down "or you could just get off me."

Brax chuckled and moved forward slipping his hand around her neck her kissed her slowly rolling so she was back on top. Sliding his hands up her sides he pulled her shirt over her head and flung it onto the floor. Charlie giggled as he rolled them again.

Afterwards they lay together Brax ran his fingers lightly up and down her arms "everything will be okay you know that right?" he asked.

Charlie snuggled deeper into him "I know- as long as I have you Jack and my girls I'll be fine."

"Night baby," he whispered and kissed her softly.

"Night," she mumbled back and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

During the night she began tossing and turning when she sat up she was happy to know it wasn't another one of the dreams she'd been having. Looking at the clock she was it was nearly five am rolling out of the bed she decided to go for a run to think about what she was going to say to Jack. As she pulled her clothes on Brax sat up.

"Where are you going babe?" he asked sleepily.

Charlie walked to the bed "I'm just going for a run you go back to sleep," she kissed him quickly and left the room.

After her run she walked along the beach thinking she had planned on what she was going to tell Jack- she would tell him everything including the nightmares. Walking up to the diner she decided to grab breakfast for her and Brax.

When she arrived home she went into the bedroom to see an empty bed disappointment hit her until the bathroom door open "there she is," Brax said and pulled her against him "did you enjoy your run?"

"Yeah it cleared my head I know exactly what I'm going to say to Jack."

"That's great when are you going over?"

"Well I have breakfast downstairs so after that I guess. You get dressed I'll be downstairs," Charlie kissed him quickly and went back downstairs.

She had just sat down with her coffee when there was a rap at the back door, looking out the side window Jack gave her a small wave. She unlocked it and let him in "hey I was just going to have breakfast and then come see you."

"We need to talk Charlie," he said brushing by her.

Charlie looked at the floor "I know that's what I was coming to see you about."

"Well I'm here now," he took a few steps closer to her "I've been really worried about, Ruby told me you haven't being sleeping or eating and you're throwing up what's going on Charlie?"

"Jack please can it wait for a bit Brax is upstairs just until he's gone?"

Jack sighed "hurry it up," he said and stalked into the living room.

Charlie sighed and leaned against the door she was panicking now.

Brax joined her in the kitchen "hey what's wrong?" her asked walking to her.

"Nothing Jack is in the living room he wants to talk he got here first," Charlie sighed "I feel sick."

"You'll be fine babe," Brax grabbed the coffee she'd brought him off the counter "I'll leave you to it."

"No we can have breakfast first."

"The quicker you get this over with the better- come over to me after if you want," Brax kissed her and pulled back "you'll be fine okay."

Charlie nodded "I'll call you in a while," she smiled weakly as he slipped out the back door.

She walked into the living room and sat beside Jack "before I tell you this I need to explain something," Jack nodded turning to face her. She took a deep breath and took his hand in hers "you have to understand what he said to me hurt so much it was like a dagger in the heart it hurt so much at the time I didn't care what happened," she played with their joined fingers as tears fell from her face. "I'm sorry Jack I had to do it I just had to, he was getting away with it for so long I regret it now but at the time I was glad I did it," she sniffed.

"Charlie what are you talking about? You're scaring me now," Jack said worried.

Charlie took a deep breath and closed her eyes "I killed someone," she whispered.

Jack laughed "no you didn't you don't have it in you wouldn't Charlie there has to be a mistake somewhere."

"It was Cosgrove," she whispered again biting her bottom lip.

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing… no- he wouldn't believe it. "Charlie what did you just say? What does that mean- explain," he panicked, the look on her face the guilt written all over it told him she wasn't lying. He got off the sofa and dropped to his knees in front of her "Oh Charlie what have you done?" he said as his own tears fell.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so so sorry," she cried.

Jack stood up and paced the room "walk me through it," he said calmly. The front door opened and the giggling girls ran in "GET OUT!" Jack screamed.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked looking to her mum and then to Jack.

"Please girls go back to Jack's," Charlie sniffed.

"What's wrong Charlie?" Louise asked with a worried look.

"Nothing we just need to talk go on we'll be over soon."

"Come on Lou," Ruby took her arm and led her back out she knew exactly what was going on.

"Walk me through it," Jack said again as soon as the door was closed.

"I was at home after dropping the girls to that party. Wilson called and said he needed a cover for the night shift one of the officers had an emergency at home. When I got there everyone was already out so I was solo."

"How did you run into him?"

"The nightclubs were all closing so I took a short cut through the alleyway, a man and a woman were walking through it I beeped for them to move when they did I saw the guys face. I knew he looked like him but his hair was different so I stopped for a minute before I took off."

"What happened next?" Jack asked as he still paced the room.

"About half an hour later I was call to a disturbance in that same alley. When I got there the same girl was being comforted by another woman while a man held the guy from earlier down on the ground. He told me him and his girlfriend had walked into the alley to see him trying to rape her, as I got closer to him he looked up at me and laughed he said long time no see Buckton how's mummy doing," Charlie wiped her face "I wanted to punch him there and then."

"What happened after that?" Jack asked sitting back beside her.

"I cuffed him and put him in the back of my car and took statements as soon as others had arrived on scene I took him to the station… well I was planning on taking him to the station."

"No one let him out of the car did they Charlie?"

"No I lied about that, he just kept talking and talking. He said you bailed on me and dumped your kid on me and some brother you were."

Jack cringed as he listened.

"He started talking about D and mum he said if they had of minded their own business they'd still be alive." Charlie took a shaky breath "he told me mum cried and begged for her life- he laughed while he told me this."

A few more tears fell from Jacks eyes and he still said nothing.

"After that I snapped I saw the warehouse and just turned into it. I drove all the way to back so no one would see me."

"What did you do?" Jack asked not wanting to know at all.

"I pulled to a stop and climbed out I walked around to his door and pulled him out I pulled my gun on him I said if he kept talking about mum and D he'd be sorry. He laughed and said I couldn't shoot him for nothing." Charlie took another deep breath "I said wanna bet and shot him in the foot I didn't even hesitate I just did it."

"Charlie," Jack sighed.

"I know I know it was stupid I know Jack, if you had of hear what he said the tone he used he enjoyed every minute of it."

"What did you do next?"

"Something I'm not proud of," Charlie stood up and walked to the window she crossed her arms over her chest as the tears fell again. "I went on a little rant asking him did he feel anything for what he'd done to us about how he'd left Lou without a mum he just kept laughing. The he said he'd go to the cops about me shooting him I said I'd gladly go away knowing I got him."

Jack looked over at her he wanted to hug her but he couldn't move.

"Then I went completely against what I stood for I told him we were going to play fair and un-cuffed him telling him if he took me down he could go but if I took him down he had to admit to what he'd done, I threw my badge to the ground and told him I wasn't a cop now."

"Jesus Charlie how could you be so stupid?"

Charlie went on as if she'd never heard him "we fought- he got the better of me- I got the better of him. After I banged my head I was dizzy and had to lie there for a minute he crawled on top of me," she let out a sob.

Jack felt sick he hoped she wasn't going to tell him it was what he was thinking.

"He said I think I win but I'll tell you something before I go. He slid his hand up the side of my leg and asked me did I want to know what the last thing D said before he killed her."

Jack's head shot up "what did she say?"

"He kissed my neck and laughed, he told me she said 'please stop- my baby, my fiancé doesn't even know yet,' Charlie said sadly.

"D was pregnant?" Jack whispered.

"So he says," Charlie mumbled.

"What happened next?" Jack asked shakily.

"When he said that something inside me snapped it was worse than blind rage it just took over. As he reached for the buttons on my trousers and choked me with the other hand going on about mum's last words I pulled my gun between us and shot him dead without a second thought."

The room fell into silence as neither spoke or dared to look at each other. Charlie stood by the window for another ten minutes before she looked over at him he had his head in his hands "you understand now why I didn't want to tell you this?"

Jack nodded and looked up at her "I love you Charlie so much you mean everything to me but I can't ignore the fact you took a life and covered it up I'm a cop so are you for Christ sake!" He yelled and jumped up.

"I know what I did was wrong in so many was and believe me Jack if I could go back to that night I would do it differently, and I want you do what you think is right I'm not asking you to keep this to yourself I know I've already put you though enough- just remember I love you whatever you decide to do."

Jack stood looking at his sister- his baby sister who meant everything to him who was always there for him who raised his child without question he didn't know what to do "don't," he said taking a step back when she moved forward.

Before she could say anything he ran out the door slamming it behind him. For the first time since it happened Charlie collapsed into a ball on the floor and cried louder and harder than she had ever did before.


	8. Chapter 8

Brax saw Jack walk slowly out of the house and down the driveway he stopped outside and just stared into space. He watched him do this for five minutes before he finally moved and ran towards his car Brax knew that face and raced down the stairs.

"Hold up mate!" He yelled running over and pulling him away from the car.

"No he is going to pay for keeping this from me!" Jack snapped and shoved him away.

"Come on Jack do you really think he knows the truth?" Brax asked pulling him back again.

"No but he knew who it was that Wilson has some explain to do!"

"Jack not now- not while you're angry Charlie needs you here," Brax said trying to reason with him.

At the mention of her name Jack froze "Jesus how could she do this to herself?" he yelled. "Brax what the fuck did she do!" His eyes went wide and he slid down the side of his car to the ground.

"Mate come on she needs you she had to tell you it was eating her up," he replied and sat beside him. "Last night when you found us on the pier, she was wasted she told me then she also told me that she shouldn't be here and that we'd all be better off without her."

"How would we be better off without her? She's been running things- keeping us together for the last three years," Jack clenched his fists "God why did I leave her up there I should have taken them all with me."

"This isn't your fault… I think you should go in and talk to her," Brax said.

Jack wiped his eyes and stood up "nah I need to clear my head, can you go in and see if she's okay?"

"Sure but Jack mate don't do anything stupid," Jack just nodded and walked off. Brax headed towards the house he opened the door and let himself in he found Charlie sitting on the floor just staring. He moved closer to her and got down beside her, she still hadn't moved "Aww baby," he said and ran his hand along her arm "it's a lot for him to take in he'll come around in time."

He sat with her for a half an hour she still hadn't moved or said anything Brax got to his feet "let's get you up," he said and held his hands out to her. Charlie finally moved and looked up at him, his heart broke she looked so broken and lost she slipped her hands into his and let him pull her up. Once she was on her feet he pulled her into him and just held her.

"What if he doesn't come back?" She whispered.

"Charlie he's your brother he loves you he just needs time to get his head around it, he'll be back."

"I think he's going to turn me in."

"Why would you think that? He wouldn't turn you in."

"He said he loves me but he couldn't ignore the fact I killed someone and covered it up."

* * *

In the city David has just come from Wilson's office he couldn't believe what he'd just been told, leaning against the wall he closed his eyes and thought about Charlie- she was in danger she needed to be warned but because of a confidential agreement he couldn't warn his closest friend he just had to hope for the best. Wilson's words just kept running through his head _he's not dead he was just unconscious the state she was in at the time she didn't notice- he has escaped custody and has vowed to hunt her down- you however cannot tell her I have called Mel you and she will pay a surprise visit on separate occasions as I will myself, I will inform Jack of the situation and we will make sure she is protected, don't worry she's far enough away and i've cleared the information of where she's moved to he'll never find her this is just a precaution._ "Precaution my ass," David muttered. Why was the boss so worried then? He looked on Charlie as family, sighing he went off home to call Charlie for a chat he just needed to know she was okay.

* * *

Jack walked along the beach in a daze he just kept walking and walking until he couldn't walk anymore looking up he realised he was at the pier- the same pier Charlie was at last night sighing he sat down. Looking up to the sky he let a tear fall "mum what do I do? please tell me what can I do?" he sobbed.

"_Jack Buckton!" An older woman yelled._

_His eye snapped open and he wasn't at the pier anymore "mum?" He said and scrambled to his feet. _

"_Yes it's time I intervene," she snapped "you get that scrawny little butt of yours up and back to your sister she needs you. I am not proud of what she did but we all have to live with it, it was judgment call if you were in her shoes you would have done worse… Charlie is in danger baby this is not what it seems you need to protect her."_

"_Danger how what do you mean?" Jack asked walking closer. _

"_I cannot say but you will find out soon," his mum took his hand "I am so proud of you two and my grandbabies all three of them."_

"_Three?" Jack asked._

"_Yes baby your son is here with me and Denise, he is so like you," his mum smile sadly "I'm so sorry you never got to meet him- but we're looking after him and he watches you lot every day he loves watching his big sister and his daddy- he loves Charlie too thinks char char is funny and uby cool" She laughed_

_Jack laughed as tears fell down his face "_what's his name?"

_She smiled "baby Jack- I need to go now baby look after your sister, she needs you more than ever she just doesn't know it yet and that Brax- he's the one they'll hit some trouble but they'll survive it she'll marry him I'm tellin' ya" she smiled "Denise wants you to let her go she's sent someone that'll help you do just that bye baby," she ran her hand along his cheek "I love you," she said and_ _then she was gone._

Jack's eyes sprung open looking around he realised he'd fallen asleep at the pier. Getting to his feet he ran home as fast as he could.

Charlie sat on the sofa snuggled into Brax they sat in silence as he played with her hair. They both jumped as the door sprang open and bounced off the wall behind it and a panting Jack stopped in the living room doorway.

Charlie stood up but didn't say anything.

"Brax can you give us a few minutes?" Jack asked after he got his breathing under control.

Brax stood up and dropped a kiss on her forehead I'll be at my place when you're done," he said and walked by them.

Jack walked in front of her and stopped "what I said earlier I didn't mean I'd never hand you in and I can ignore it," he wiped the tears falling from her cheek "we will get through this, no one else will know," he pulled her into him when she burst out crying "I love you so much and I will do everything in my power to make sure this goes away."

"I really am sorry," Charlie sniffed after they hugged in silence for a few minutes.

"I have an idea, how about me, you, Brax, Bianca and the kids head off for a weekend maybe next one?."

Charlie looked up at him and smiled "you planning on making the moves on Bianca?" She giggled.

"Well I think she has her eye on dopey Heath Braxton," he chuckled.

Charlie laughed "that'll never work they're too different- let her get it out of her system… speaking of B, I'm due to meet her and April for lunch can you keep an eye on the girl?"

"Sure you just come by when your back, I'll leave you to get ready," he dropped a kiss on her head "I'll see you when you get back… and Charlie don't worry about a thing," he smiled and went over to his own house.

* * *

Arriving at the diner Charlie smiled when she spotted Bianca and April in the corner.

"Charlie!" April squealed and ran jumping into her arms.

Charlie dropped a kiss on her head and hugged her tight "you've grown so much look at you," she said and held her back "you're so grown up."

"I missed you," April said and hugged her again.

"April let her go," Bianca laughed.

"Sorry mum," she laughed and sat back down.

"Hey," Charlie hugged her and sat beside her "so how'd it go are you all done with Paris?"

"Yes my stuff shall arrive later and then the dreaded unpacking begins."

Charlie laughed "I still have boxes everywhere and I had about six people helping me so when do you start in the school?"

"Monday so does April."

"Cool so does Rubes and Lou."

"You hear that you three will be starting together," Bianca said nudging April.

"I know I'm so excited to see them I can't wait."

"Well if you guys aren't busy after this they're over at Jack's place."

"Can we go mum?" April asked hopeful.

"How can I say no to that face of course we can go."

"Thank you thank you," April squealed and hugged her "I'm going to check out the beach call me when you're ready to leave," she said and was gone before Bianca could say a word.

"She's still her chirpy old self," Charlie laughed.

"Yeah she hasn't changed much," Bianca laughed "so any news have I missed anything?"

"Um me and Brax are kinda dating now," Charlie smiled.

Bianca laughed "well it was pretty obvious it was heading that way- I only met the bloke once and he couldn't keep his eyes off you."

Charlie giggled "yeah we sorta just happened oh B the first time he kissed me I was so embarrassed."

Bianca screwed up her face "why? In that a good thing?"

"Well yes but not the way it happened, I woke up after my night shift and went to get a shower the stupid thing burst as soon as I turned it on, he heard me scream and ran to my house by the time he got to me I was a drowned rat in nothing but a shirt."

Bianca laughed "I can tell you what was running through his head."

"Bianca," Charlie laughed and slapped her "anyway he was leaning in to kiss me when Ruby called me downstairs I went to walk out and he pulled me back and kissed me."

"Wow so you guys are dating now just like that? I might need help catching his brother."

"Yeah about him- B I don't think you should everyone has been telling me he's bad news even Brax has said so himself… Jack on the other hand seems a little interested."

Bianca laughed "and why on earth would he be interested in me now after all these years?"

"I don't know he just is- he blushed as soon as a said it to him."

Bianca laughed "great you've just gone and made thing awkward between us you dope," she laughed and flicked her coffee at her.

"Hey how did I do that?"

"Because you asked him if he liked me and told me he did we're gonna be all weird around one another."

"You won't just forget I said anything -anyway Jack's planning a weekend away for us are you in? The kids are coming too."

"Sure I won't be working suits me- let's get to see the girls then," she said and stood up.

They called April and took their own cars back to Charlie's. When she arrived Brax was sitting on her front step. "What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"Well you never came over after Jack left and you never said you were going anywhere I was worried," Brax replied and stood up.

"Aww I'm sorry," Charlie wrapped her arms around his waist "I did tell Jack I was going did he not say anything?"

"Nope he went straight to his room when he got back, so things went well then?"

"Yeah we're good," she smiled leaning up on her toes she kissed him.

Wrapping his arms around her he backed her up against the door deepening the kiss, he groaned at a beep behind them, he broke away and turned around "why didn't you tell me she was behind you?"

Charlie giggled "I forgot."

Brax raised an eyebrow before smiling he dropped a kiss on her head and stepped away from her just as Bianca and April got up to them

"Brax this is April she's Bianca's daughter," Charlie said.

"Nice to meet you April the girls have told me a lot about you they can't wait to see you."

"Nice too meet you too Brax so you're Charlie's boyfriend?"

Charlie giggled and shrugged when he looked at her "yeah I guess I am- nice to see you again Bianca you all sorted now?"

"Just about- all my stuff will arrive tonight," she replied.

"Well give us a call if you need a hand."

"That I shall now where are the girls?" she said excitedly.

"Over at my place," Brax said walking across the lawn the girls following.

As soon as they got in the door April spotted them on the sofa with Jack, as soon as she spoke both girls jumped up screaming causing Brax and Jack to cover their ears and retreat to the kitchen. Hugs and squeals went all round before Charlie and Bianca joined Jack and Brax in the kitchen, Brax took out two beers and handed them to them.

"Thanks," Charlie said and hopped up onto the counter top beside him "so what are your plans later?"

Brax groaned "I organised this karaoke night ages ago so it's tonight so I have to set it up and stay there for a while."

"Aww," Charlie moaned "I was going to see if the four of us could go for dinner."

"Karaoke Charlie we should go," Bianca said excitedly.

"Okay no," Charlie said giving her a look.

"Brax," she smiled and looked over to him "did Charlie ever tell how much of a great singer she is?"

"I am not don't listen to her."

"She is Brax, you should have heard her in high school," Jack added.

"Yeah high school we're not there anymore."

Brax turned to her and slipped in between her legs "what do I have to do to get you to sing?"

"Nothing maybe if you're lucky you'll walk in on me in the shower someday and hear me."

"Please I'll get through the night faster if I know you're there," he pouted.

"C'mon Charlie it'll be fun kinda like our old Friday nights," Bianca laughed.

"Oh Jesus then I'm out," Jack laughed.

"Hey," Bianca slapped him "we weren't that bad."

"Eh yes you were you, her and Denise how many times was I called to come pick you up because one. You were wasted two. You refused to leave the place you were in three. Starting fights with blokes and four ended up down the station."

Bianca laughed "okay one, we're allowed to be wasted it was Friday night and two, we didn't refuse to leave they just wouldn't let us finish our drinks first three, they either said something touched us or slapped one of our ass's so they deserved it and four, Charlie was dating the cop that picked us up you were only called any time he got caught with us in the car and had to bring us the station."

Jack turned to Charlie "you were dating a guy when you were eighteen that was nearly ten years older than you?"

"Oops," Bianca said and there her an I'm sorry look.

Charlie glared at her "like you said I was eighteen and it wasn't ten… more like fifteen."

Brax laughed at the look on Jack's face "relax mate it's not like she ever slept with the guy… you didn't did you?"

Charlie jumped off the counter "no I didn't geez if we end this conversation now I'll go to the damn karaoke."

"Yes!" Bianca yelled "and you'll sing?"

"Fine whatever," she huffed.

"Yes! Can the girls come?"

Brax looked at Jack "yes they can but you gotta make sure they don't drink anything not even a sneaky one."

"They won't I promise- girls!" Bianca called and walked into the living room "we're all going to a karaoke night at Angelo's later."

Brax excused himself leaving Charlie and Jack alone, remembering his dream he looked over to Charlie "has anyone been in touch from the city?"

"Nah, just Dave and Shayne- why do you ask?"

"No reason just asking."

"Right well I better get this lot home and feed them before I'm forced to Angelo's."

Jack chuckled "righto tell Bianca I'll see her later I need to pop out," he said opening the back door.

"Bianca? What about your daughter and niece?" Charlie smirked.

"Charlie don't start," Jack said "they know I just slip off- later," he called and closed the door behind him.

Charlie smirked and went up to find Brax, she found him lying on his bed looking at the ceiling "hey I'm going to head off… are you okay?" she asked sitting on the side of the bed.

"Uh yeah sorry just thinking about tonight it's the first time I've done something like this so I'm nervous to see how it goes."

Charlie could see how nervous he was she lay on his chest and smiled as he slipped his arm over her "it'll be fine if no one gets up first I might be persuaded."

"Thought you didn't wanna sing?"

"I don't but if it's not going the way you want it to I'll help if I can."

Brax sat up and rolled her over so he was leaning over her "you'd get up and sing in front of loads of people just so I don't worry," Charlie nodded Brax smiled and dipped his head, kissing her softly he pulled back "you're amazing."

Charlie giggled "don't get your hopes up I might hide."

Brax chuckled and kissed her neck "I thought you could be persuaded."

"Mmh I might be," she said wriggling under him as his hand slid up the side of her body.

He lowered his head and kissed her as his hands slid to the buttons on her shirt.

"Charlie!" Bianca yelled up the stairs.

Brax groaned and rolled of her "you better go."

Charlie hovered over him "we can pick up later maybe when the office is empty?" she laughed at his raised eyebrows "or not- see ya later," she kissed him quickly a few times and rolled off the bed "we'll be there about seven."

"Yeah I'll see you lot then," he replied.

* * *

At seven they arrived and took seats near the front, Charlie walked back to the office and knocked on the door "hey," she said and stuck her head in.

Brax stood up and walked around to her "hey baby you look gorgeous," he said taking in her cream coloured dress.

"Thanks," she blushed "I just came in to see how you were doing."

"Yeah I'm okay now everything is here so I'm not worried about that it's getting people up to sing."

"Aww it'll be fine there's a lot of people out there already and it doesn't start for another hour, relax," she said rubbing his back "have you time for a drink?"

"For you yes I have," he took her hand and led her out to the bar.

After a drink and helping her back to the table with all the drinks he kissed her and went back to the bar it was beyond busy now.

An hour into it and things were going well a few people had got up and sang including Bianca Ruby Louise and April. Now it was slowing down, the place was packed but no one was getting up. The guy on the stage had to sing himself while he waited for someone to get up, Charlie looked over at Brax who looked around and ran his hands over his face he was getting stressed.

Ruby noticed her looking and leaned over her shoulder "why don't you sing that song you love you know the One Republic song?"

"Yeah I feel bad for him he put so much work into this he's freaking- look at him."

Ruby laughed "so go help him."

Charlie nodded and walked up to the stage winking at him as she passed. The guy got her song ready and handed her a mic, she smiled at Jack and the others as the music started and people quietened down.

She looked to the ceiling as she started to sing she was so nervous,

**"Six on the second hand two new year's resolutions,"**

**"And there's just no question what this man should do,"**

**"Take all the time lost, all the days that I cost,"**

**"Took what I took and give it back to you…"**

smiling she looked at Brax and sang the next part as he stared back at her.

**"All this time we were waiting for each other, all this time I was waiting for you,"**

**"We got all these words can't waste them on another,"**

**"So I'm straight in a straight line running back to you…"**

**"I don't know what day it is I had to check the paper,"**

**"I don't know the city, but it isn't home,"**

**"But you say I'm lucky to love something that loves me,"**

**"But I'm torn as I could be wherever I roam, hear me say…."**

**"All this time we were waiting for each other, all this time I was waiting for you,"**

**"We got all these words can't waste them on another,"**

**"So I'm straight in a straight line running back to you…"**

**"Yeah, all running back to you, all running back to you yeah,"**

**"Oh, every time too far it's just so far to get back to where you are…"**

**"All this time we were waiting for each other, all this time I was waiting for you,"**

**"We got all this love can't waste it on another,"**

**"So I'm straight in a straight line running back to you,"**

**"I'm straight in a straight line running back to you yeah,"**

**"I'm straight in a straight line-running-back…to you."**

"Man that chick is hot!" some guy yelled.

"Yeah and look at those legs- hey mate who is she?" Two guys asked as Brax handed them their drinks.

"That boys' is my girlfriend," he said looking at them seriously "anymore remarks like that and I won't hold back," he said slamming the bottles on the bar.

Charlie hurried off the stage and ran for her seat, before she could get there hands came around her waist and pulled her back into them "thank you baby," Brax murmured in her ear and kissed her face.

Turning in his arms she smiled "look I'm still shaking I can't believe it did that."

"You were fantastic," he smiled and brushed some hair behind her ear "look you have a long line of followers," he said as they watched all the girls go to the stage and pick songs.

Charlie smiled "I'm glad I could help."

Brax cupped her face "did I ever tell you you're amazing?"

Charlie giggled "maybe once or twice."

"Well you are," he said and kissed her deeply.

"Okay break it up, children present- Brax come have a drink with us since Charlie's saved the day," Bianca said and pulled her away.

"Mum that was so cool everyone was in awe just looking at you," Ruby said quickly.

"Yeah that was so amazing Charlie," April added.

"Told you she could sing," Jack said as soon as Brax appeared.

"I never said she couldn't," he said pulling her out of her seat, he sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

"Uh what are you doing? There's plenty of chairs," she giggled.

"Well a few guys were talking about you and looking so this is my way of saying back off."

"Aww so cute," she giggled and kissed him "do you think they got the message?"

"I don't know maybe you should do it again," he laughed.

Charlie smirked and ran her hands up his chest she kissed him again and deepened it.

"Charlie cut it out you're making the kids sick!" Jack yelled and slapped Brax on the back of the head.

"Yeah I think that's our cue to leave Charlie, is okay if April comes back with us for a while, just until you and B come back?" Louise asked.

"Hey B, how about you guys stay the night?" Charlie yelled across the table.

"Yeah sounds good," she yelled back.

"Cool we have pj's and all let's go- bye," Ruby yelled and pulled April out of her seat.

"I better get back behind the bar," Brax said as he noticed the queues he shifted Charlie off him and hurried away.

A few minutes later the queue seemed to get longer, Charlie stood up and walked behind the bar "need a hand?"

"Will ya babe please," Charlie nodded and went off serving.

They got rid of the queues and went back to Jack and Bianca.

* * *

Another hour had passed and Charlie sat back on Brax's lap while Jack and Bianca talked at the other side of the table "I think it's time to go I start in the morning wanna be fresh and awake," Charlie said standing up.

"You on the same shift as Jack?"

"Yes I made sure of that," she laughed.

"Want me to run you home?"

"Nah you stay here you deserve it, B, I'm heading off now you coming?"

"Uh I'll follow when I finish this," she said holding up her drink.

Charlie raised an eyebrow and laughed "okay the back door will be open Jack you better walk her home."

"I will since we're going to the same house, night Charlz Brax you're bringing her right?"

"I am," he stood up and pulled his keys from his pocket "no arguing," he sad when she opened her mouth "you're not walking alone," he said and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

After he dropped her off he walked her to the door "you didn't have to walk me up you can see me from the car," Charlie giggled.

"Well better to be safe than sorry there could be a stalker in the bushes or something," he laughed not realising how right his words were.

"Well they won't far with you around," Charlie laughed.

"No they won't," he stepped closer to her "night baby call me tomorrow and let me know how you get on," he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Yeah I will- night," she called and let herself in.

A smirking man stood a few houses down just watching the house, word had got out that Senior Constable Buckton had moved and no one knew where to- "thank god for police database and I got to it before my dear friend Sergeant Wilson had a chance to erase the info I was looking for ," he chuckled and settled himself amongst the trees.

* * *

The next morning Charlie rolled out of the bed wide awake and snuck out of the room so she couldn't wake Bianca up, after her shower she went down and made herself coffee. As she sat on the sofa she heard a crash outside and what she thought was the back door handle, standing back up she placed her coffee down and walked into the kitchen, when no one appeared like Jack or Brax she walked over and pulled it open, she jumped back when the brush fell on her that was what hit the handle laughing she put it back up and went inside.

Ten minutes later she was letting herself into Jack's house, he sat on the sofa with a coffee "morning," she said and plonked down beside him.

"Hey, you ready for today?"

"Yep are you?" she laughed.

"I think I'll manage- Brax is awake if you wanna go say hello."

"I might just do that," she stood up off the sofa and went to the stairs.

"Two minutes Charlie!" Jack called after her.

"Yeah yeah," she yelled and ran up to his room "hey," she called and dived on top of him.

"Well good morning to you too," he chuckled and kissed her "you all set?"

"Yep just came up to say hello- I gotta go now," she kissed him and stood up "see ya later."

Brax laughed "yeah see ya later babe have a great day."

Arriving at the station Charlie and Jack walked into her new office to see a man in a suit sitting at the other desk "Charlie this is Detective Baker- Pete this is Charlie," Jack said pointing to each person.

"Charlie hey welcome, and it's Peter," he said standing up to shake her hand "I hope you like it around here."

"Yeah me too," Charlie said and went to her own desk.

An office stuck her head in the door "hey Sergeant there's been a break-in call."

"And here we go," she laughed and followed the officer out. Getting the address she paled and called "Jack! This is my house!" she yelled and grabbed keys for her new cruiser.

"What we just left there!" He said and ran after her. Peter followed and jumped into his car.

* * *

**Ten minutes ago at the Buckton household.**

Louise and Ruby woke to a crash downstairs jumping up Ruby shoved Louise behind her. Slowly walking down the stairs Louise grabbed Ruby as they heard another crash. Bianca heard them too and hurried out of Charlie's room grabbing the pole of the hoover as she went "get behind me!" she hissed and pushed them back. April joined them as they stood on the stairs, they all jumped at another crash and heard footsteps "get into Charlie's room and lock the door call the cops!" Bianca said and ran down the rest of the steps.

The girls did as they were told and Ruby frantically called the station "hello hello we're being robbed!" She yelled down the phone "no he's still here we're locked in mums room- please hurry we're just kids," she sobbed. She gave the address and hung up she grabbed Louise and April pulling them into Charlie's walk in wardrobe and shoving them to the floor.

Bianca held the pole out on front of her and slowly moved to the living room she stopped in the doorway to see a guy with a hood up looking at photo's then smashing them to the ground "hey!" she yelled "what the hell are you doing in here?"

The guy turned and froze this wasn't Constable Buckton. "Who are you?" he snapped and edged towards her.

**Back to present time. **

"Who am I? You break into someone's house and ask me who I am?" she swung the pole as he got closer "get back!" She yelled, she turned her head when she heard the sirens.

The guy took his chance and grabbed the pole "tell Buckton I'll be back hopefully she'll be the one to interrupt me next time," he laughed and shoved Bianca to the ground and ran out the back door.

Charlie and Jack kicked open her front door both worried for the kids and Bianca "police don't move!" Jack yelled as Bianca tried to get up.

"Whoa Jack it's me it's me," she yelled.

He lowered his weapon "are you okay?"

"Yes out back go!" she yelled.

Charlie took off followed by Peter, down the back of her yard a guy in black was climbing the fence. Charlie caught his leg and tried to pull him back, he got his leg free and kicked her in the face sending her flying back into Peter's arms "whoa," he straightened her back up "walk it off," he said still holding onto her arm.

"I'm fine," she said rubbing her jaw and running back inside.

She ran pass Jack and Bianca and up the stairs, banging on her bedroom door "girls it's me open up."

"Mummy!" Ruby sobbed and pulled the door open and all three crying girls fell into her arms.

"It's okay- it's okay," she soothed and held them all close.

Jack came up behind her "daddy it was horrible," Louise sobbed and ran to him.

"Where's my mum?" April asked.

"I'm here," Bianca said walking up the stairs with Peter.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"We woke up when we heard a loud crash, when we were on the stairs we heard another that's when Bianca came out of her room with the hoover pole," Ruby said.

Jack laughed imaging this, all girls were still in their pyjama's Bianca wearing one of his shirts that Charlie had stolen.

"Something funny Constable?" Charlie snapped and slapped him.

"Yeah I was imagining her coming out of the room with the hoover," he laughed again ducking as Charlie swung her hand again.

"Shut it you it was the closest thing here," Bianca giggled.

Before anyone could say another word the door slammed off the wall "Girls!" Brax yelled and ran around down stairs.

"Upstairs!" Charlie called.

Brax took them two at a time "I saw the police cars- didn't think you two were allowed do family calls what happened?"

"Some jack ass broke in," Bianca muttered.

"Did he take anything?" Peter asked.

"No he seemed happy enough just smashing things… wait! Charlie he asked who I was when I stopped him, then when you guys showed up he said something about telling you he'd be back and hopefully it would be you that interrupted him," Bianca said looking at Charlie.

Charlie froze as everyone turned to look at her "why me?" she asked after a minute "I mean I started today this is my first call."

"He didn't say, that was all he said," Bianca answered.

"Right Sergeant I'll take you back to the station, Constable you'll be alright here I'll send Watson over. Mr Braxton if you could take the girls over to you house this is a crime scene," Peter said ushering everyone outside.

* * *

Back at the station Charlie sat in the interview room waiting for Peter to come in, she was racking her brain thinking she knew what questions he'd ask.

Peter walked in and sat across from her "ok Sergeant as you already know you're off this case."

"I know," Charlie replied.

"Okay so I need you to tell me about the last few people you put away for something major."

"Well my last shift there was an armed bank robbery so I put three guys away for that, a couple of weeks ago I put a guy away for killing his girlfriend- and before that was two guys that were found with a large supply of drugs, my second last day I had a guy but I had to shoot him and he didn't make it That's all I can think of, the others were petty charges like speeding, disturbances- I can have my major files faxed over from the city."

Peter nodded "I don't need to tell you you've been targeted, I don't know what way they do this in the city but here your options are a safe house with you kids or a patrol car outside your house and a constant escort."

Charlie nodded "I think it's a bit early for all of that yet."

"I know I'm just throwing them out there, okay I need to know you're relationship with the following people Jack, Ruby and Louise Buckton- Bianca and April Scott and Daryl Braxton."

"Jack is my brother, Ruby is my daughter, Louise is my niece, Bianca is my best friend, April is her daughter and Daryl is my boyfriend," Charlie answered knowing where he was going with this.

"Right well seeing as they are all close to you and anyone of them could be next, I'd like to send them all bar Jack to a safe house for a night or two. We'll have two officers inside with them and two outside the door with another two in cars each side of the property."

Charlie sighed "can we not just keep them here until we figure something out?"

"You know how this goes Charlie" Peter said sympathetically.

Charlie nodded and stood up "I'll get on to my old station."

Peter nodded and followed her out of the room.

She couldn't believe this was happening on her first day as the person in charge. What the hell was she going to say to her kids? Brax and Bianca? Groaning she slammed her office door and fell into her chair.

Jack sat at a desk outside thinking about what his mother said 'she's in danger… things are not what they seem' "Come on mum give me more," he muttered and went into Charlie's personnel file from the city. He froze and stared at the red flag flashing in the corner beside the picture of a smiling Charlie, to anyone on the outside it was just a flashing light but to a cop it was so much more- a red flag meant someone was specifically out for them and were marked as dangerous. Clicking on the flag Jack cursed as nothing but 'Sergeant Buckton's whereabouts unknown and signed off by Sergeant Wilson' came up- the date was two days ago Jack stood up and went to the phone to call Wilson to find out exactly why Charlie's file was a ghost.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack called Wilson's direct line and Jen answered "hey Jen it's Jack Buckton can I talk to Sean please?"

"Hey Jack hows you and Charlie doing?"

"Yeah we're good."

"Aww that's great anyway he's not here he's headed down to see you actually he left about three hours ago he must have stopped off somewhere he should be with you soon."

"To see my- why?" Jack asked a hundred things running through his head.

"I don't know Jack he just said he needed to see you right away."

"Aw come on Jen how long have we been friends."

"Don't try guilt me Buckton, I honestly don't know a thing Jack, all I know is he needs to see you that is it I promise."

Jack sighed "okay I'll speak to you soon Jen look after yourself."

"You too Jack bye," she replied and hung up.

Jack went back to his desk he was more confused and worried than before- his mums words kept playing in his mind, sighing he pulled up her file again looking at it over and over again hoping something would come up that he might have missed.

Peter came out of the office with a file and walked to Jack's desk "can you call the city station and get a location on these three- this can't be good," he said leaning over Jack's shoulder he too had noticed the red flag.

"What do we do next?" Jack asked looking up at him hoping he'd have some answers.

"Watch out of the way," Peter said pulling his chair back to make room at the screen for himself. Typing in a password the screen began to fill with words. "Okay," he said and began to read "Charlie Buckton graduated from the academy top of her class in blah blah blah," he moved further down "got the position as senior Constable in…" he moved along again "partners with Dave Barton since she joined the city station- what's his story- any bad history between them?"

"Nah, he's one of Charlie's best mates they always got along… still do why?"

"Just looking at all the possibilities so they never argued or tried to blame one another for any mistakes- cases gone wrong stuff like that?"

"No never, they very rarely got things wrong and if they did they took the blame together- they were the perfect team."

Peter continued reading on "what do you know about the night she had to shoot that man? I'm reading a file added by internal Affairs."

Jack suddenly became nervous he kept looking away or at the floor "it looked bad for her because he was the guy that killed my mum and fiancée IA was called in after she claimed self-defence that he attacked her first."

"He was in her custody how did he attack her?"

"The city is very busy at night full of drunken idiots- she was stopped at lights and some asshole opened the back door and let him out and she gave chase, by the time she'd caught up with him he attacked her an took her cuff keys, she had no choice but to use her gun."

"Yeah I'm reading the full statement here- so he tried to rape her as well as attacked and choked her?"

"Yeah sick bastard was unzipping her trousers as he choked her."

"Well if that isn't a case for self-defence I don't know what is- so this guy Aaron Cosgrove is dead?"

"Uh yeah," Jack nodded trying to remain calm.

"Are you positive did someone tell you he was?"

"Yeah her old boss and she did- Peter what are you getting at?"

Peter turned the screen to him "it says here an Aaron Cosgrove escaped custody two days ago."

"It can't be he's dead she said he stopped breathing… Peter what's going on?" Jack asked panicked.

"I think I can answer that," a voice said from behind them.

Jack stood up "Sean! I've been looking for you why do you need to see me?"

"Where's Charlie?" were his first words.

"In the office," Peter said stepping forward "I'm Detective Baker," he said holding out his hand.

"Sergeant Wilson," he replied shaking Peter's hand "is there somewhere we can go where she won't see me?"

Peter pointed to another office "wait in there I'll send her home."

"Get a shadow on her!" Wilson called as he and Jack went into the office.

Charlie was lost in a pile of faxes Jen had sent over- looking up when the door opened she looked straight back down "I've located two of these guys but-"

"Charlie," Peter interrupted she looked back up "I think you need to go home I have a few things to do but I'll stop by and let you know what's going on- just to be on the safe side you'll have a shadow on you is that okay?"

Charlie nodded and stood up "I should be with my girls I didn't get a chance to talk to them properly after the break-in I'll be at Jack's house and forget the safe house I'm not letting them out of my sight," she said and grabbed her keys.

"Right I'll be over a soon as I can in the meantime call me if you need anything," Peter said as he walked to the door with her. As soon as she was gone Peter opened the door to the office Jack and Wilson were in "follow me to the bigger office," he said already walking towards it. "So as I'm sure Jack has already told you Charlie's house was broke into this morning?"

"Yes he's been telling me how are the girls doing?" Sean asked.

"Shaken up but my mate has them at my house…. Sean what's going on is Charlie in trouble?" Jack asked.

Sean sighed "yes she's in danger," he held up his hand as Jack opened his mouth "Cosgrove is not dead as we believed, apparently he woke up screaming in the back of the ambulance in a body bag- he was pronounced at the scene I was there, I was only notified the day he escaped and made a threat on Charlie's life."

"So what are we going to do about it?" Jack asked.

"Mel has been notified she's on her way- Dave will also be hanging around there is no need to worry just yet- I have wiped her file no one knows she's in Summer bay other than our team at the station but they've all been warned not to let anyone know her whereabouts- as these are Charlie's friends they have been told to make it look like a surprise visit but they will be on alert."

"So this guy that broke in could be this Cosgrove?" Peter asked.

Sean nodded "it could have been but I'm not so sure, he has no idea where she is he'd have to hack files to find out."

"But this guy told Bianca to tell Charlie he'd be back- so it has to be him," Jack said getting more and more worried.

"So let's say it is this Cosgrove guy, what's the next move?" Peter asked.

Sean sighed "for now we do nothing."

"But-" Jack started.

"We do nothing Buckton, I know you're worried about her so am I but we need to do this as quietly as possible- Charlie is not to know about this you know as well as I don she'll be straight out looking for him- we go about our business- I am here for a visit as is Dave and Mel."

* * *

Back at Jack Charlie had just pulled up, walking into the house she found it quiet "hello?" She called walking into the kitchen.

"Hey," Brax called walking down the stairs.

"Where's everyone?" she asked walking back to him.

"Bianca took them all to her house I was about to head over there now- are you okay?" he asked taking a few more steps to her.

"Yeah," she sighed "I can't believe this- my first day and I've been sent home already and taken off a case."

"Come on and I'll make you a coffee," he said leading her into the kitchen, as he made her coffee he watched her- she was lost in thought just staring into space. "So what did Peter ask you?" he asked sitting on the bench beside her.

"Thanks," she said and took the cup from him "the usual any enemies what was my relationship with you lot he even went on about me being targeted."

"Could someone know about what you did?"

"No one on was there no one could have seen us- anyway I don't wanna talk about it what's going on with you- you up to anything today?"

"Well I'm working the evening shift that's about it."

Charlie hopped off the bench and stepped in-between his legs "so I have you for the next few hours?"

Brax smirked and pulled her closer "depends on what you've got in mind," he replied sliding his hands around her waist.

Charlie smiled and leaned up to kiss him, she took a few steps back as he slid of the bench and walked her backwards towards the stairs. Lifting her onto his hips he carried her up to his room and deposited her onto the bed climbing on with her.

Charlie giggled as he placed kisses along her neck- biting her lip as he unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off her.

Rolling them so she was on top she kissed him heatedly as she yanked his shirt over his head and flung it to the floor.

Afterwards they lay together wrapped in the sheets, Charlie lay with her head on his chest as he ran his fingertips up and down her arm "you know what I've been thinking?" Brax said after a while.

"What?" Charlie mumbled.

"Well besides how beautiful you are- I think we need our next date tonight."

Charlie laughed and lifted her head "aren't you working tonight?"

"Well yeah but I own the place I can get someone else in or just bribe Casey or Heath to do it for me- what do you say?"

Charlie smiled and nodded "yeah I'd like that I just have to sort the girls out."

"Well as far as I know I told Casey he and Ruby could watch a film here later and I think Louise is going to Sasha's with April but Jack will be here when they get back."

"Yeah alright then," Charlie leaned up and kissed him before lying back on his chest.

Charlie woke up wrapped around Brax she sat up and shook him "hey wake up we fell asleep you're gonna be late," she mumbled.

Brax grunted and rolled over Charlie smirked and kissed his neck before moving along working her way up to his jaw bone "you know if you keep doing that I'm gonna have to do something to you," he muttered sleepily.

"Well I told you to get up you're gonna be late," Charlie giggled.

"What time is it?" he yawed and rolled over to face her.

"Nearly four," Charlie replied "we slept for three hours… ugh I need to go clean my house."

Brax leaned over her and kissed her "already done we did it after Watson said they were finished."

"Aww thank you," she leaned up and kissed him again "I guess I'll go around and help Bianca unpack then."

"Or you could stay here with me," Brax said and pulled her closer to him.

Charlie giggled and turned to face him "I thought you had work to go to."

Brax grabbed his phone and called someone "Heath, you want to earn a hundred bucks? Cover my shift in Angelo's? Alright it starts at five thanks mate later," Brax hung up "so now you can stay here with me," he said and pulled her into him.

Charlie giggled again and snuggled into him "fine half an hour."

* * *

Back at the station Jack paced back and forth "we can't do this she needs to be made aware- Charlie slips off on her own you know this Sean she doesn't answer to anyone she does her own thing."

"Hopefully we won't need to tell her- I have the whole city on alert and out looking for him," Sean replied.

"What if he's not in the city?" Jack asked.

"I've already sent units out and Charlie has a unit outside your house and on her at all times," Peter said.

"And what about the girls and Bianca?"

"There is one outside her place too, don't worry Jack alright we got it covered;" Peter said squeezing his shoulder."

Watson stuck her head in to the office "sorry guys- Sergeant Wilson there's a call for you from your station," she said and walked back to the desk.

Sean walked out to the phone and answered the call his face dropped after listening- he hung up and walked back into the office "there has been a security breach in the police database back in the city, seems someone got pass the walls and passcodes," he sighed and turned to Jack "they got the information on Charlie before I had it removed."

"Son of a bitch!" Jack cursed and grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going mate?" Peter called after him as he ran from the office.

"My sister is in danger there is no way in hell I'm gonna sit back and let it happen."

"No Jack you need to let us handle it," Sean called after him.

Jack walked back to him "she's family Sean- you know how much she means to me, how do you think I'd feel if something happened to her and I didn't do anything?"

Sean sighed "yeah she is my family too so are you and the girls," he sighed again "fine, go check out your house if she's there and okay act normal she is not to know Jack are we clear?"

"Yeah we're clear," he said and took off for his cruiser.

After Jack was gone Peter turned to face Sean "Jack is a close friend Sean, I need to know what you're not saying in front of him."

Sean sighed again "we had a guy on him that placed him outside Charlie's residence last night he did not enter just stood a few houses down watching the house."

"What else?" Peter asked knowing there was something else.

"That guy turned up dead this morning with his badge and weapon missing."

Peter sighed and dropped his head "I'll assume this guy wasn't in uniform then?"

"No, he was one of my detectives he agreed to do this solely because Charlie saved his daughters life and he felt he owed her."

"So there's a guy running around with a Police badge and a police issued weapon, posing as a cop he'll get to her easy, why didn't you tell Jack? He's all about the job you know as well as I do- if this guy approaches he will have no problem getting by Jack to Charlie all he has to do is flash the damn badge," Peter yelled.

Sean sighed again "I know and I have everyone on this my detective was found in the city outside the station so Cosgrove was back in the city and I'm hoping he still is."

* * *

Back at Jack's he burst through his front door "Charlie!" He yelled and went into the kitchen "Charlie!" he called again louder.

"Mate keep it down," Brax called walking in behind him.

"Where's Charlie?" He asked panicked.

"She's upstairs asleep chill," Brax chuckled "she's fine why you so spooked?" He asked.

"No reason I'm just worried about all them after this morning where's the girls?"

"Over at Bianca's unpacking," Brax replied and handed him a coffee "they're okay mate- all of them."

Jack nodded knowing there was a cruiser there. Brax was watching him when he looked up "what?"

"We've been friends long enough for me to know there's another reason you're so worried."

"She's my sister Brax I'm gonna worry," he replied.

"Yeah I know you would- the same way as I would about Case but I know you Jack I know there's something else."

Jack sighed maybe it would be better if Brax knew he could keep an eye on her. He stepped closer "alright but this stays between me and you Charlie can never know," Brax nodded "that guy she thought she killed," Jack slammed his fists on the bench "he's not dead Brax he's out there running around looking for her he escaped security two days ago killed the two transport guards."

Brax's mouth dropped open "b-but that can't be right she said herself she killed him- his blood was all over her."

Jack shook his head "she didn't see him removed from the scene in a body bag or anyone else from her station she was already on her way to hospital with her Sergeant beside her. According to the driver of the coroner van he came to and started screaming in the bag, they never reported back to Wilson just handed him over for transport to prison he spent a few night in a city cell before being transferred to prison which he escaped on the way."

Brax stood there taking it all in "she needs to know," he said after a few minutes.

"No Brax she can't know she'll go off looking for him," Jack replied.

"So what I'm supposed to go back up to her and pretend I know nothing?"

"Yes Brax that's exactly what you're supposed to do- look she's my baby sister and I'll do anything to protect her so I am asking you as my best friend to please keep this to yourself and keep a look out for her."

Brax sighed "you know I will you don't have to ask."

"So we're good- we understand each other?" Jack asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah," Brax mumbled and walked by him.

Unknowing to them Ruby had come to see Charlie after calling the station to find out she was here in Jack's house and had heard everything. She scrambled and hid when Brax began to move- as soon as he was up the stairs she looked to see Jack in the kitchen with his back to her and ran for the door dialling a number as she ran "you're needed here- like now," she panted as soon as the phone was answered. "I called like you told me to- no she doesn't know- he's not dead that guy is not dead she didn't kill him- okay I'll see you then, you have the address," Ruby hung up and climbed back into Bianca's car and headed back to her house with a cruiser in tow.

Upstairs Brax sat on his bed watching her sleep he couldn't believe this after all she did to herself the guilt she felt- the guilt she still feels. He sighed and stood up and looked out the window how was he supposed to take her out and pretend everything was okay- he opted for leaving her a note and going to Angelo's to let it sink in but decided against it. He jumped slightly when arms slipped around him.

"What you thinking about?" Charlie mumbled and leaned her head against his back.

"Nothing," he sighed and turned in her arms wrapping his own around her "how about we stay in tonight and I'll cook?"

"Hm," Charlie pretended to think "I suppose that'll do," she said after a minute.

"It'll do?" Brax asked raising an eyebrow.

Charlie laughed "I'm kidding, yeah that sounds great but my house on account of Ruby and Casey being here."

Brax nodded and dipped his head to kiss her "we better show our faces at Bianca's I told her I'd be ten minutes at eleven this morning."

Charlie laughed "yeah we better I have to see the girls- I'll just go home and change."

"Wait for me I'll come with ya," Brax replied as he pulled clothes out of his wardrobe.

"I'll be fine I'll meet you back here in about ten minutes," She kissed him quickly and made her way downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked from the sofa.

"Um to my house," she said turning to face him "and why aren't you at work?"

"Peter sent me home I couldn't focus after this morning," he lied.

"Great two Buckton's sent home," Charlie sighed "right well we're going to B's you coming?"

"Yeah I'll walk over with you to your house."

"Jack I'll be fine what's with you two Brax just said the same thing."

"I just wanna take a look around alright I'm coming no arguing," he said and brushed by her out the door.

* * *

Charlie and Jack arrived at her house and Charlie went straight to her room to get changed. Downstairs Jack took a look around and made sure all the doors and windows were locked he didn't like lying to Charlie and she'd never forgive him if she found out he knew sighing he walked to the bottom of the stairs "hey Charlz you nearly ready?" He yelled up.

"I'm coming!" Charlie called back she pulled a clean shirt over her head and made her way downstairs "what's the rush?"

"Nothing I just wanna see the girls," he lied truth was even upstairs in her own home he didn't want her to be alone.

"What are you doing later?" she asked hoping he'd say nothing.

"Well since I'm not in work I'll be at home why?"

"Right well me and Brax were supposed to be going out but he changed his mind and wants to stay in so is there any chance you could let the girls stay at yours tonight?"

"Yeah sure that's fine Brax said something about Ruby and Casey being there anyway," he smiled "come on," he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out the door.

"Someone's eager to see Bianca," Charlie giggled and let him pull her along.

They met Brax at Jack's car and all climbed in, as they were pulling out Charlie thought she saw someone walk around the side of her house "hey stop," she said leaning forward in her seat.

"What is it?" Brax asked looking back at her.

"I think I just saw someone go around the side of my house- I'll be back in a sec," she said and opened her door.

"You stay there I'll go," Jack said and jumped out before she had a chance to reply. He hurried around the side of her house and slowly made his way through the back gate, making his way to the back door he tried the handle and it was still locked looking around the whole garden he spotted shoes sticking out from behind the shed. He hurried down and drew his gun "police show yourself!" he called. When no one answered her walked right up to it and stopped "police I will shoot you if you do not show yourself," he said again.

"Alright alright don't shoot," a kid whimpered and steeped out where Jack could see him.

"Kid what are you doing back here you know I could have shot you!" Jack yelled.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry he gave me a hundred bucks to scare her he said it was a joke between them," the kid cried.

"Who did?" Jack asked.

"Some guy Jack, he said the woman in this house was his sister and new to the area he told me to put this under her door," the kid said and held out a note.

Jack took it and looked at it and his head dropped Aaron was getting closer "okay kid this guy is wanted by us and the city station, do not go back to him go straight home what's your name and address the cops will want to talk to you."

The kid gave Jack his name and address told him he was sorry and hurried off back to his bike and cycled off leaving Jack out the back with the note. He looked at it again and sighed _**'you can't get away that easy how's mummy doing Buckton?' xxx **_he crumbled the note and shoved it in his pocket before hurrying back to the car.

"Was I right?" Charlie asked as soon as he got in.

"Yeah just a kid looking for his ball," he lied and started up the car.

Brax saw the kid leave and he knew by Jack's face that wasn't it at all but he chose to let it go until they were alone.

When they pulled up Ruby and Louise ran out to meet them "some ten minutes Brax," Louise teased.

"Well you have your aunt to blame for that," he chuckled and went inside with the others.

"Hey, I'll be down now!" Bianca yelled from upstairs.

"Hey mum we were wondering if we could stay here tonight." Ruby asked.

"What no Rubes B has just moved in give her time to settle in."

"Really it's okay Charlie I don't mind April's room is ready they can get a take out later," Bianca said joining them in the kitchen.

"Are you sure B?" Charlie asked.

"Yes I said I don't mind now does anyone want coffee?"

"Yes," was the response from all Bianca laughed and pulled the pot out of a box "I'll help you," Jack said walking over to her.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" Brax asked.

"Actually yes," Bianca turned to him "could you grab that desk over there and get it up to my room please."

"Sure no problem," he replied and walked towards it.

"I'll help you," Charlie said walking over to it with him.

"You don't need to," Brax said ready to lift it.

"Sshh I want them to have a few minutes alone while the girls are upstairs," Charlie giggled.

Brax rolled his eyes "fine you can guide me and open the door for me," he said and lifted the desk.

"So how are you settling in?" Jack asked as soon as it was him and Bianca alone.

"Yeah it's a nice town I haven't seen much yet but so far I love it and the people are nice."

"Well I can help with that how about in the morning I take you for breakfast in the diner a few of the locals are always there you might see Gina the principal and Sally and Miles too."

"Are you asking me out Jack?" she smirked.

"No just for breakfast," he smiled.

"Huh too bad I woulda said yeah but I'll take you up on your offer anyway," Bianca smiled and turned to the fridge.

"Idiot," Jack muttered then got an idea "well I was gonna ask you out while we were there."

Bianca pulled back from the fridge "I'd love to."

Charlie clapped her hands and squealed excitedly at the top of the stairs. Brax chuckled and dragged her back into Bianca's room "you plan this or something?" he asked pinning her to the wall.

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck "I knew he always liked her but no one could compare to D," she smiled and kissed him "what time are we leaving here at?"

"About half seven we can go to the shop and pick some stuff up for dinner," Brax replied as he kissed her neck.

"God can't you two give it a rest," Bianca giggled as she came into her room.

"Sorry," Charlie said and Brax pulled away from her.

"Please don't mind me," she giggled "actually what are you doing tomorrow night Charlie?"

"Nothing I'll be at home."

"Cool um Jack asked me out and I was wondering if April could stay at yours… and that you can help me get ready."

"Sure that's no problem and of course I'll help you- oh I can still do that curl thing I used to always do in your hair."

"That is my cue," Brax laughed and left them to it.

Charlie rolled her eyes "men they have no idea what a first date means to a girl, I'll tell you what I finish work at three how about you meet me at Angelo's we can grab lunch and come back here grab a few dresses and shoes and go to mine."

"Sounds like a great idea oh I'm so nervous," Bianca squealed.

"Aww you'll be fine B you get to skip all the awkward questions about yourselves."

"True okay I'm excited now," Bianca laughed and grabbed what she came in for.

Outside Aaron stood in the bushes watching Jack and Brax talk in the kitchen his smile widened when Charlie came in followed by Ruby April and Louise who were shortly followed by Bianca. "Well looks like the gangs all here," he chuckled as a plan formed he smirked as it fell together "well Buckton be prepared for some more losses." He stepped back into the bushes as Bianca came out and walked his way, he thought about grabbing her now but decided to let his plan unfold first. He smiled again as she threw a bag in the bin and walked back into the house- this was gonna be fun he took one last look at the happy family before he turned and climbed the fence.

* * *

At half seven Charlie and Brax left and decided to walk back to her house for Brax's car waving at the guys in the cruiser as they left. Once they got to her house Charlie ran in to get her purse while Brax got his car and reversed back to her driveway. After they got what they wanted in the shop they walked back to Brax's car laden with bags chatting and laughing unaware they had a shadow other than the unmarked cruiser that was following them. Charlie got the feeling she was being watched and turned around to have a look she had shivers run up her spine and knew someone was there but she just couldn't see them.

"You alright?" Brax asked as he closed the boot.

"Uh yeah I just got the feeling someone was watching me- never mind," she shrugged it off and climbed into the car. Brax took a look around and climbed in beside her when he didn't see anyone.

Back at Bianca's she and Jack were at the table with more coffee when Ruby ran in "B is it okay if we take April to meet our new friends? It's like a block away in Nicole's house she just text me to come over that everyone was there."

"No," Jack answered straight away.

"Why Uncle Jack?" she groaned.

"Because I said so and it's getting dark anway I thought you and Casey we're watching a movie at ours ."

"Hey dad you do know we're sixteen right? Plus it's only eight and we have that cruiser out there they can give us a ride and wait if that's what you're worried about," Louise said "and Casey and Sasha are already there so our plans have changed.

"Jack they're going a few houses away they'll be fine- yes she can go," Bianca said looking at Ruby.

"Thank you," she replied and hugged her.

"Jack?" April asked.

"Fine," he sighed "but in that cruiser to and back and you're not to leave Nicole's house for any reason- and be home for ten they all have school tomorrow."

"We will," all three replied and ran out to the cruiser.

Once they arrived they walked in "hey guys- everyone this is April the girl I was telling you about," Ruby said.

"Hi," April said shyly as everyone stopped talking and looked at her.

"Hi I'm Dex," he said walking to her and shaking her hand "they are my sisters Indi and Sash and their boyfriends Romeo and Xaiver," he said pointing to each.

"Hi," they all responded and waved.

"And over there we have Nicole, Geoff, Annie and Jai," Louise said beckoning them over.

"And in that corner we have Casey and Aden," Ruby said.

"So April we hear you moved from France," Sasha said as they all moved to sit together.

"Yeah it was cool for a while but the accent is a drag it took me a full year to understand half of it," she smiled when everyone laughed.

"What were the schools like over there?" Dex asked.

April shrugged "alright I guess but they had these horrible uniforms shorts and waist coats I looked like a fool and no English or other languages were allowed only French and there was me and two others that were from other places we hadn't a clue."

"Can I get you a drink or something?" Nicola asked.

"Yeah sure thanks," April smiled and fell back into conversation.

Back in Bianca's Jack was still there they now sat watching tv. "Bet April comes home and starts spilling her guts about how cool they are and how cute one or all the boys are," Bianca said as she handed Jack a glass of wine.

"Isn't that what you want- for her to make friends?"

"Well yeah but she's only here a few days I don't want her jumping into anything with a guy just yet she hasn't even started school yet."

"Ah she's a teenager and she's smart she knows what she's doing."

Back in Charlie's they had just put the food in the oven "remind me never to let you cut veg again," Brax chuckled as he held up and battered carrot.

"Hey I was distracted you kept leaning over me," she giggled.

"To get the stuff you'd already cut up," he slipped his hands around her from behind and leaned into her "why am I that good to look at?" he mumbled and kissed her neck.

"Hey none of that," she giggled and shoved him away "food first."

Brax turned her in his arms and pinned her to the bench "but you look so hot," he said and continued his assault on her neck.

"Brax," she giggled and slipped her hands around his neck "behave or the food will burn."

"We got plenty," he said lifting her up onto the bench and kissed her deeply.

Charlie groaned as there was a knock on the front door she pushed him away and climbed down, Brax pulled her back as she moved for the door "I'll get it you finish clearing that," he said and walked by her. "Pete hey," he said as he pulled the door open.

"Hey Brax is Charlie here? I tried your place first."

"Yeah come in she's in the kitchen she wanted to come back here after I told her we'd cleaned up."

Peter nodded and walked into her kitchen "hey Charlie," he said leaning on the bench.

"Hey," she stopped what she was doing "any news?" She asked.

"Yeah," Peter nodded his head "we have a guy in the station that was charged with breaking in here, Watson found him on the streets trying to break into a car with a photo of you in his pocket- he said he was sent but didn't know by who so maybe it was this Cosgrove's brother trying to scare you," he lied.

"Oh right yeah I remember him but I though he got life?"

"He did he just found out about his brother's death- the prison said he's not taking it to well."

"And how does he know I'm responsible?" She asked.

"I have no idea first thing tomorrow I'm going to go up and see him."

Charlie nodded "so we're safe you can call off all the cruisers?"

"Just to be on the safe side we'll keep them in place until I come back tomorrow."

"Can I come?" She asked.

"No Charlie you know you can't be involved."

Charlie nodded again "right well thanks I guess- it takes a load off my mind," she smiled.

Brax stood in the doorway listening he knew Peter was lying but as he promised Jack he couldn't say anything to him, what's all this about a brother in jail? He sighed and went into the living room he needed a few moments to himself.

"Right well I just came to say that and that you can return to duty at six in the morning I'll leave you guys to it goodnight," he smiled and walked back through the hallway "night Brax," he called into the living room.

"Night Pete," he called and walked back into the kitchen "why didn't you tell me you we're in work tomorrow?"

Charlie shrugged "because I didn't matter why?"

"Because that means I won't be staying and we have to wrap this up early," he said annoyed. He wasn't annoyed with her but the whole thing he hated lying to her and that everyone else was too.

"No we don't and you can just stay here when I go to work tomorrow I'll just tell the girls and they won't bother you."

Brax sighed he wasn't having their first fight over her being in work he smiled and walked closer to her "just means we have to go to bed earlier tonight," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Charlie laughed "is that all you think about?"

"Only when you're around," he chuckled and pulled her into his arms.

* * *

Back at Bianca's the girls had arrived back "hey you girls have fun?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah they're all really nice and made me feel welcome," April replied.

"That's good see making friends already," Jack smiled.

"Yeah Dex was totally into her," Ruby giggled.

"He was not," April said and blushed.

"Oh come on we all saw it, can I get you a drink April- sit here April- want some of my popcorn April," Louise mimicked.

"Right we get it Dex has a crush on April… he is cute," Bianca said.

"Mum!" April shrieked and blushed deeper.

"What he's really nice kid smart too… did he ask you out?" she asked.

"No mum I just met him," April shrieked.

"So? Casey and Aden asked these two out the day they met them," Jack said.

"Yeah the tongues down the throats gave that away," April said and clamped her hands over her mouth as Jack's eyes widened and he shot his head to Ruby and Louise "I was kidding," she said quickly sending the girls an apologetic look.

Jack stood up glaring at them "see ya," Louise said and grabbed Ruby running up the stairs April scurrying after them "night mum- Jack!" She yelled.

"You two get back here now!" Jack yelled.

Bianca giggled "leave them Jack you know they went on dates already it's not a bad thing," she laughed and pulled him back down.

He sighed and turned to face her "they shouldn't be getting so serious so quick," he grumbled.

"Right so if I kissed tomorrow night you you'd pull away?" Bianca asked raising an eyebrow.

"We're different- we're older and we've known each other our whole lives."

Bianca rolled her eyes and handed him another glass "they're growing up whether we like it or not, Jack they're almost seventeen by their age we'd already had them."

"Yeah and I don't' want that for them- all three of them, they're young and should experience life before they even think about kids and all that, don't get me wrong I don't regret having Louise like I'm sure you and Charlie don't I just want better for them."

"Hey we did a great job look how they turned out, they're all straight A students they do what we tell them they have respect and they understand our jobs that you have to go at the drop of a hat and could be gone all night they don't complain they still tell us they love us we did great Jack."

Jack smiled as he thought about it "yeah we did and I have Charlie to thank for the woman Lou's becoming she really has done a lot for her."

"Because she loves her and she would do anything for her the same way you'd do anything for Ruby, in a weird way we're all family and we'll stick together through anything."

Jack sighed "you know I missed you when you left- April too it just wasn't the same Charlie and D moped for weeks after you left."

Bianca smiled sadly "I missed you guys too I can't believe I let us all lose touch and Jack if I had have known about D and your mum I would have been on the first plane home I'm so sorry I wasn't here."

Jack squeezed the hand she'd placed on her knee "yeah we coulda done with you here especially Charlie she fell to pieces and then dad left she got worse anyway we're all here together again and I am so glad you brought yourself and my godchild back into my life."

Bianca smiled "I'm glad too and I promise we're never leaving again if I don't get a permanent job in the school I'll be quitting and looking for something else."

Jack chuckled "I wouldn't worry about that you're a great teacher Gina will give it to you besides Miles isn't coming back he wants to live over there."

Bianca nodded "I hope so I'd love to stay on there and not worry about my next job."

Jack smiled and pulled her into him "stop worrying you'll get it."

Back at Charlie's they had eaten and cleaned up and now lay on the sofa "what's your plans tomorrow?" Charlie asked

"I'm working why?"

"Just asking I was gonna meet you for breakfast if you wanted to."

"Well I'm sure I can spare an hour for you," he replied after a minute.

"Don't let me drag you away from it," she replied sarcastically.

"Hey what's with the tone?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh how about you had to think about it," she replied.

"Uh no I was counting how many staff I'd have there before I said yes."

"Hmm sure you were," she mumbled and leaned in to kiss him."

"Wanna go to bed?" he asked after Charlie yawned.

"Yeah it's been a long day," she replied and pulled herself up.

"Because that four hour nap didn't help," he teased and followed her.

Charlie got ready for bed and came out of the bathroom Brax gulped "please tell me you have bottoms to go with that," he said nodding to her shirt.

"What I always sleep in one of these," she said and walked to the bed and crawled up the bed "which reminds me I want one of yours to add to my collection."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," he smiled and pulled her under the covers pulling her against him as soon as she lay down "night babe," he whispered and kissed her head.

"Night," she mumbled already half asleep and snuggled into him.

April went to the bathroom and noticed the tv was still on she crept downstairs and poked her head into the living room, she smiled at the sight before her- Bianca was snuggled into Jack and both were out cold on the sofa. Running back upstairs she grabbed the covers from Bianca's bed and went back down with them, throwing them over them she kissed both of them turned off the tv made sure the house was locked up and went back up to Ruby and Louise.

"So you all heard dad ask B out earlier right?" Louise asked.

"Yes," the other two replied.

"So what's the thoughts on that?" Ruby asked.

"Well I'm happy for mum and it is Jack not only is he my Godfather he's an old friend too so they already have a past and know a lot about each other," April said.

"Yeah and Uncle Jack has seemed happier since she came back," Ruby added.

"Charlie told me they went on a few dates before mum met dad," Louise said.

"And how do you feel about it Lou?"

"Well it was weird when Charlie started dating Brax and I was worried for a while that things would change but I don't… I don't get that with dad I mean I love B and I hope things go well but I feel nothing about it I mean I'm happy of course that he's finally moving on."

"My dad got married two months ago," April said changing the subject.

"No way was it cool were you a bridesmaid?" Louise said forgetting all about the situation.

"Lou!" Ruby snapped.

"Shit sorry April I wasn't thinking," Louise said and jumped up in the bed.

"It's fine Lou really I'm used to it anyway to answer your question I wasn't even invited."

"That guy is a tool- him and my dad they should be locked up and our mums should get all their money. I'm glad mum and B got away from them they're nothing but wastes of space and we're all better off without them," Ruby said bitterly her dad was always a touchy subject Charlie had never told her the truth she had always said he just didn't wanna know and moved before Ruby was born.

"We are better off without them our mums have done a great job I'm kinda glad because then we never would have ended up here together maybe they would have married them and we'd be stuck in the city with stupid brothers or sisters wrecking our heads," April giggled.

"Yeah true I don't want a brother or sister Ruby is enough," Louise giggled.

"Hey I wouldn't wish so soon if Jack and B get married April will be your sister," Ruby said.

"Well we're close enough now so that I wouldn't have a problem with that."

"Aww thanks I'd love that then we'd be a real family," April said.

"We are a real family," Ruby smiled her smile faded as she heard a noise outside "did you hear that?" She asked jumping from the bed and hurrying to the window.

"What?" Louise said and scrambled after her followed by April "oh God Ruby there's someone out there look," she pointed to a man fiddling with the back door.

"He's trying to get in!" April panicked.

"Right you two stay here," Ruby said as anger took over, she grabbed the bat April kept by her bed and stormed out of the room.

"Ruby no no come back!" Louise cried.

"Get back up!" she hissed as April followed her.

"No I'm not leaving you!" she hissed back "I'm gonna wake mum and Jack," she tiptoed to the living room as Ruby made her way to the kitchen.

The back door opened and Aaron slipped in unaware that Ruby stood two feet from him with a raised bat, he crept in and stopped at the door. "Son of a bitch!" Ruby yelled and swung the bat knocking him back "what do you want?" she hissed.

"Well actually I wanted your mum but you'll do!" He hissed and ran for her. Ruby screamed and swung the bat again hitting him back again.

"Jack Jack!" April said shaking him frantically "wake up please wake up!"

"What," he moaned.

"Jack get up there's someone in the kitchen h-h-he has Ruby!" She yelled.

"What!" Bianca yelled and jumped up and stumbled towards the kitchen.

"We heard a noise and saw some guy at the door Ruby grabbed the bat and came down hurry," April cried running after her followed by Louise who had been waiting on the stairs.

Jack jumped as he heard Ruby scream and raced to the kitchen Bianca following after being pushed behind him. "Rubes!" He yelled as soon as he pushed the door open.

Aaron jumped off her and scrambled out the door before Jack got to them and Bianca turned on the light "Oh god Ruby!" Bianca cried and dived down beside her as Ruby lay in a small pool of blood.

"Bianca call Peter April get the guys from the cruiser in here now! Lou call and Ambulance!" Jack demanded as he ran after him.

"It's not mine it's not mine!" Ruby yelled as Bianca frantically searched for where the blood was coming from, she wasn't listening so Ruby had to grab her hands "B it's not my blood calm down."

"Are you sure? Are you hurt anywhere?" Bianca panicked.

"He tried to choke me," Ruby sobbed.

Bianca looked at the marks around her neck and sobbed too "oh Rubes," she cried and pulled her into a hug.

They all jumped when a panting Peter ran into the kitchen he looked to Louise and April holding each other crying and then to Bianca who was rocking Ruby back and forwards in her arms on the floor and then he noticed the blood "is she okay?" he asked diving down beside them.

"Bastard tried to choke her!" Bianca spat "you get him Peter you get him she's only a baby."

Peter squeezed her shoulder and took off out back, he found Jack staggering back to him holding his side. "You alright mate?" he asked as he grabbed him to steady him.

"He stabbed me I'll be fine it's not too deep go get him it's Cosgrove," Jack panted.

"Mate you're hurt," Peter said looking down to the blood on his hands.

"And he hurt my niece!" Jack yelled "go get him!" Peter nodded and took off with the two officers that had joined him.

"B," Ruby croaked.

"I'm here sweetie I'm here," Bianca said and tightened her grip on her.

"That was the guy that mum killed he's not dead," she muttered just as Jack fell down beside her.

Jack was shocked Charlie had never mentioned Ruby being there "hey Rubes Ruby hey," he said when her eyes closed.

"What is she talking about Jack?" Bianca asked.

"Not now Bianca please we need to get her to a hospital," he said trying to gather her into his arms.

"I called an ambulance dad- oh my god you're bleeding!" Louise said and ran to him.

"I'm fine honey help with Ruby, has anyone called Charlie?"

"Shit," Bianca cursed "I never even thought to do it Lou call her!" Louise ran to the phone in that hall and dialled Charlie's number.

Brax groaned and rolled over when Charlie's phone rang "babe," he muttered and nudged her.

"What," Charlie groaned and rolled over.

"Your phone."

Charlie yawned and sat up "hello," she muttered half asleep.

"C-Charlie," Louise cried.

"Lou what's wrong?" she asked wide awake now.

"I-it's Ru-Ruby she's been attacked- dad too can you come please!" she cried.

"What! Are they okay? Calm down honey I'm on my way where are you?" she asked jumping out of the bed.

"In Bianca's hurry the ambulance will be here soon," she sniffed and hung up.

"what is babe?" Brax asked.

"Ruby and Jack have been attacked- oh god!" she cried and leaned over she felt like she wanted to thow up "what if it's bad what if they don't make it."

"Hey hey calm down we don't know what happened," Brax said pulling on his clothes "come on," he said and dragged her down to his car and took off at high speed the cruiser behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

Brax skidded to a halt outside Bianca's and they both jumped out and ran inside "April!" Charlie shouted as soon as she saw her.

"Charlie," April whimpered and ran to her "he broke in Ruby tried to get him he hurt her!" she cried.

"How bad?" Charlie asked closing her eyes trying to remain calm.

"He tried to choke her," Peter said walking over to her "she passed out Charlie but she's okay Bianca is in there with her she's coming around now she's a bit dizzy and out of it that's all."

"What about Jack Lou said he was attacked too-is he okay?"

"He was stabbed- hey, he's not too bad he's up and talking," Peter said and grabbed her as she gasped and tried to barge pass him.

"I need to see them," she said pulling away from him and hurrying into the kitchen, she let a tear fall when she saw Ruby in Bianca's arms being rocked back and forth. She knelt down beside her "Rubes it's mum," she said shakily.

"Mum," she whimpered and opened her eyes for a second "he's not dead," she muttered.

"Who baby?" she said moving closer she couldn't hear her with her voice being all shaky and low.

"Him… the guy you killed- he was here," she muttered and closed her eyes again.

Charlie stood up in shock Ruby must be mixed up it couldn't be him she killed him she saw his body. She looked for Jack and found him sitting at the table with a medic at his side patching him up she walked to him and stopped in front of him. He glared up at her then looked away "now's not the time but we need to talk!" He hissed and ignored her.

"Yes we do," she said glaring back at him he knew what Cosgrove looked like and by his tone Ruby was telling the truth….how was that even possible?

"Alright Charlie why don't we take the girls and Bianca back to your house," Brax said stepping in, he knew the look they had when they were about to argue nobody needed that now.

Charlie glared at Jack again before she turned away from him "Ruby needs to go to hospital and so does he can you go with back to mine April and Lou? B will want to go with Jack," she said and walked away to Ruby.

"How does Ruby know?" Jack asked Brax.

Brax looked back at him "how does she know what?"

"That Cosgrove isn't dead how does she know it was him she's never seen him before-how does she know about any of it?"

"I don't know mate you should be asking her."

"Either you told her or Charlie was lying!" He hissed.

"Now hold on mate Charlie wouldn't lie about that and I didn't tell anyone if that's what you're insinuating!" Brax hissed back.

Jack sighed "I'm not getting into it now I need to talk to her first."

"I'm taking Louise and April back to Charlie's let Bianca know she's okay," he said and walked away.

Charlie walked beside the stretcher as the medics wheeled Ruby out "Charlie!" Louise shrieked and ran to her "is she gonna be okay- is she?" she cried.

"She's gonna be fine Lou we need to get her checked out you and April are going back to ours with Brax okay I'll be home as soon as I can," Charlie said and climbed into the ambulance.

"What about dad?" she asked.

"He's fine it wasn't too deep he'll need to be checked out too don't worry sweetie they'll both be fine… Brax!" She called as the medic shut one of the doors.

"Come on Lou," he called, Louise watched Jack being loaded into an ambulance followed by Bianca knowing she wouldn't leave him she walked to the car and climbed in beside April watching both Ambulances pull away.

* * *

When they arrived they all climbed out and walked towards the house "you girls just go up to bed I'll let you know if Cha-" he stopped mid-sentence spotting a guy sitting on the steps "can I help you mate?" He asked pulling the girls behind him.

The guy stood up and took a step towards them "granddad!" Louise shrieked and ran to him "what are you doing here?" she said happily and hugged him.

"Hello Lou," he replied and hugged her tight "Rubes called me…where is she?" He asked looking at Brax and April his eyes widened "April Scott is that you?"

"Hey Ross," she smiled and took a step closer to him.

"Well get over here and give me a hug," he chuckled "my how you've grown it's been too long Sweetie."

Brax stood there awkwardly what a way to meet Charlie's dad now he'd have to explain to him where everyone was "uh hi I'm Brax," he said and held out his hand.

Ross shook it "Ross Buckton nice to meet you Ruby's told me all about you," he smiled "so where's my two and my granddaughter?"

"Uh they're…" Brax started and scratched his head what did he say?

"They're at the hospital granddad, dad's been stabbed and Ruby's been attacked," Louise said "…they're not too bad though Charlie and Bianca went with them to get checked out," she added when his face drained of colour.

Ross sighed in relief and smiled "how about we get inside it's getting late," he said and walked to the door.

...

A while later Brax had finally got April and Louise upstairs and settled in Louise's room, walking back to the kitchen he sunk into a seat at the table "you know you're a lot like Jack…and Charlie I know when something's been kept from me."

Ross chuckled "yeah they get it from me we all share a certain look that's how I used to catch them out when they were smaller."

"So what is it you're not saying?"

Ross sighed "Ruby called me and said Charlie was in some sort of trouble that she'd been fighting with some guy and had shot him dead, what had puzzled me the most was why Charlie had sent Ruby away and told her to keep it to herself that no one was to know Ruby was there."

"Ruby was there?" Brax asked in shock Ross nodded "Charlie never mentioned it."

"And she wouldn't I'm the only person that knows she was there apart from herself and Charlie. I asked her to keep an eye on Charlie the way she was acting and what not I knew something wasn't right Charlie always followed the book and would be the first to admit it if she had done something wrong I couldn't understand why she was covering it up."

Ross stood up and started to pace "I have a friend that works in IA he got me Charlie's statement and my suspicions were confirmed, there was only one person on this earth that Charlie would risk her career to get."

"And that was the guy that killed her mum and Denise," Brax finished.

"Exactly so I was happy to know he was dead he deserved it I'm just not so happy it was my daughter that did it- anyway I knew something wasn't right IA dropped it after that and ruled it an accident but it wasn't death by accident it was just and accident. I called Ruby and she had told me about the guy breaking in and little thing that were happening so I asked her to listen out and call me as soon as the name was confirmed I knew this would fall back on her and that she would need me. I was on my way the second Ruby called- she heard you at Jack talking earlier I know he's still alive."

Brax sat there taking it all in he couldn't believe Charlie had lied to him-to Jack sighing he stood up "I can't believe she didn't tell us Ruby was there."

"She's doing it to protect her daughter the less she's involved the better Ruby couldn't handle the pressure and Charlie knows that she wouldn't put her through that."

"She still could have told us!" he hissed he really couldn't get over it the poor kid what she must have been thinking-what she had seen.

Ross walked over and sat beside him "I understand why you're mad Brax but don't take it out on her she did what was right by her daughter."

"The cops will eat her alive if they find out she lied she'll lose her badge she could go to jail!"

"Keep your voice down!" Ross hissed "no one will know Ruby knows not to tell anyone Lou doesn't even know and we're gonna keep it that way."

Brax sighed and stood up "you do know that this guy is after her."

"I do and he won't get near her I'll find him before he gets a chance," Ross said and stood up "I'm going to see how my son and granddaughter are you just keep an eye on the girls," he called on his way out.

Brax stood looking after him sighing before going in and falling into the sofa this was about to get messier that it was so far Charlie couldn't take much more.

* * *

At the hospital Charlie sat at Ruby's bedside she was sleeping Sid had given her the all clear to head home in the morning she had a slightly crushed windpipe but not too badly damaged she'd have sore throat for a few days that was it. She looked up when the door opened and Jack nodded for her to come out.

"How's she doing?" He asked peering in at her.

"She'll be fine she's a crushed windpipe from him squeezing it she'll be out by morning…you?"

"I'm going now Sid wasn't happy about it he wants me to stay overnight."

"Then why aren't you staying?" Charlie asked.

"Because you and I need to talk B is gonna check up on the girls and sit with Ruby while we're gone we're gonna talk now," he said and walked away.

Charlie sighed and followed him. They took a seat in the hospital canteen and stared each other down-one waiting for the other to start "so when were you gonna tell me about this?" she asked.

"About what?" Jack asked.

"That Cosgrove wasn't dead."

"Don't know what you mean as far as I'm concerned he is dead- you killed him," Jack replied.

"Oh come off it Jack I'm not stupid! I saw Sean's car when Peter conveniently sent me home and I know you, I see the looks the flash of panic cross your face when I'm going somewhere alone-even upstairs I know something is going on."

"Must have been someone else's car I didn't see Wilson," he replied casually.

"Jack this guy got to my daughter MY DAUGHTER! He attacked her he could have killed her!" Charlie yelled and shot up out of her seat "you better tell me everything you were told not to tell me…now!" she yelled and slammed her fists down on the table.

Jack shot out of his seat and went face to face with her "when were you gonna tell me Ruby was there Charlie?"

Charlie stood back in shock "R-Ruby wasn't there no one was," she said quickly.

"I know you Charlie!" he shot back "you can't lie I can see it I know she was there-I get why you told no one she was there but me? I'm your brother you should have told me!"

"I couldn't tell anyone it's best if she's kept out of it she couldn't handle the questions they'd throw at her she's better off out of the whole mess."

"For Christ sake Charlie it's me! Who the hell was I gonna tell?"

"I couldn't risk it Jack! I can't believe you kept it from me who else knows huh? Peter- my old team in the city- Brax?" Jack flinched when she mentioned Brax "oh my god he does know doesn't he?" She asked horrified.

Jack sighed she was gonna kill him "yes Charlie he does but I only because I wanted him to keep an eye on you when I couldn't."

"I can't believe this!" She yelled and threw her hands behind her head "so that's why he didn't want to go out- why he insisted on coming everywhere with me…to keep an eye on me?" she yelled.

"Well that and he wanted to-he likes you Charlie," Jack said.

Charlie laughed "he didn't want to- he only did it because you asked him to- I can't believe I've been such a moron!" she yelled and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Jack called after her and began to follow her.

"I'm getting my girls and going back to the city TO PEOPLE I CAN TRUST!" she hissed and stormed off to the nurse's station "can you page Dr Walker for me please?" she asked and walked to Ruby's room.

"You're not taking the girls anywhere," Jack spat.

Charlie stopped and whirled around to face him "and who's gonna stop me?" she snarled.

Jack glared at her and walked to her "I will if I have to I mean it Charlie you're not taking my daughter or my niece anywhere!" he snapped.

"Oh so now she's you're daughter?" She laughed "what about all the years I raised her- all the years you didn't wanna know- all the years I've had to tell her daddy does love you it's just hard at the moment with mummy being gone or should I have told her daddy doesn't give a fuck about you he's out enjoying his new life without you, you're stuck with me sorry kiddo… don't make me laugh you're not a father!" She spat- she yelped in surprise when Jack lashed out and slapped her across the face.

"JACK ANTHONY BUCKTON!" they both whirled around wide eyed at the sound of that voice.

"D-dad?" Charlie stuttered and took a step back.

Ross took large steps to get to them he was angry as hell "what the hell is the matter with the two of you I could hear you around the bloody corner this is a damn hospital, and you," he said smacking Jack across the back of the head "I ever see you do that again and you'll be in one of those beds permanently you got it?" He yelled he was in a state shock that Jack had hit her they were always so close never argued.

Jack just nodded he was in shock too that he'd actually hit her… that and he was afraid of Ross "and Charlie apologise to your brother you shouldn't have said any of that!" Ross snapped.

Charlie however had some backbone when it came to her dad "no one will tell me what to do," she said giving him an icy glare. "I don't know why you decided to turn up now but I'm not interested- maybe you two can catch up- talk about running away you're both great at that!" She hissed and walked into Ruby's room.

Ross stood there in total shock this wasn't his daughter this wasn't his daughter at all she had always given him the respect she'd given their mother "what happened Jack?" he asked.

"She found out the guy she killed wasn't dead and we all kept it from her… and that Brax knew," Jack answered and sank into a seat.

Ross nodded and sat beside him "maybe her going back to the city might be a good idea that guy is here looking for her at least she'll be out of danger."

"No dad no way she's just settled in the girls are happy here now- they've made friends and Charlie has Brax now they can't just up and go again."

Ross chuckled "do you really think she's gonna go anywhere near Brax after what you told her? Come on son you know your sister."

Jack sighed "yeah I do that's what I'm worried about…she knows now dad she's gonna spend all her time looking for him."

Ross stood up "well then we better make sure we get him first," he said and walked to Ruby's room.

Jack sighed and stood up Brax was gonna kill him he walked along the hall and pulled out his phone Bianca had been gone a while.

* * *

Back at the house Brax jumped when he heard footsteps on the stairs "hey," he said when Louise walked in with a look on her face and her phone in her hand "what's up?" he asked.

"I just got a really weird text off Charlie," she replied and sat beside him.

"What did it say?" he asked.

Louise pulled up the message and read it out "be dressed and ready in half an hour a cruiser will be by to pick you and April up and bring you to me we're going back to the city tonight make sure Brax stays where he is," she looked over at Brax "what's going on Brax…why have you to stay here?" she asked confused.

"I have no idea go on back up to April and I'll call her…see what's going on," he said ad stood up. Pulling out his phone he called Charlie and let it ring a slight state of panic washing over him was this even her had someone taken her phone was she okay?

"What?" she snapped.

What's going on babe Lou is really confused here did you send her a message?"

"What the confusion?" Charlie said icily "they're to be ready to go by the time the cruiser gets there and you're not to come."

"What's wrong babe?" He asked "has something happened?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" she screamed down the phone "you don't have to pretend anymore Brax yeah something's happened I just realised I've been an idiot that someone I thought liked me was only being with me because my stupid brother kept something from me and asked him to babysit me…how could you do this to me Brax I thought we were going somewhere!" she yelled.

"Whoa hold on a sec Charlie- I have no idea what you're talking about what has Jack said?" he asked panicking.

Charlie scoffed "like you don't know…how about that guy I told you I killed- sorry thought I'd killed is alive and well and out looking for me and my brother you and everyone but me knew about it deciding to treat me like a child and keep it from me!"

"Charlie calm down it's not like that I'm coming to the hospital we need to talk properly," he said grabbing his coat.

"Yes it's exactly like that and don't come near me I swear to god Brax if I see I'll knock you out that goes for Jack too!" she yelled "just make sure they're ready," she said and hung up.

...

Back at the hospital Charlie paced the room- after her dad had had a few minutes with Ruby she asked him to leave. Sid had Okayed the transfer to the city hospital now they were just waiting for the car to take them. Ruby sat in the bed dressed and wide eyed she'd never seen Charlie like this before "mum," she said cautiously.

"What?" Charlie said and turned to face her.

"Why are you gone all crazy?"

"Crazy is right crazy I ever set foot in the Bay," she replied angrily.

Ruby nodded "this is not about what is going on with that guy this about you and your feelings for Brax."

"I don't have feelings for Brax," she snapped.

"Oh come on mum I know you do…you're falling for him I've never seen you so happy it wasn't his fault don't take it out on him," Ruby said and climbed off the bed. "Jack asked him to keep an eye on you he begged Brax not to tell you he wasn't doing it because Jack asked him to he was doing it because he cares about you if he didn't he'd have been gone the second you told him what you'd done."

Charlie sighed and sat down "you're right I am falling for him-I think I am anyway I may be more upset about him than anything else…maybe I over reacted a little, he still should have told me."

"Like you should have told him and Jack I was there but you didn't for the same reasons they didn't tell you-to protect you mum, they know as well as I do what you will do and what you're still gonna do," Ruby said and sat beside her.

"I'm not going to do anything," Charlie said and stood up again.

Ruby scoffed "mum I can guarantee by morning you'll be out looking for him."

"Ruby please," she snapped "stop predicting what I'm gonna do or what I feel- there are some things you don't know about me!"

Ruby nodded and stood up "I know why you asked granddad to leave why you're so pissed at Uncle Jack-Brax too and why you're fleeing back to the city and why you're dragging us all with you."

Charlie rolled her eyes "enlighten me," she said and sat down "come on then miss know it all."

Ruby shook her head "I'll let tone go because you're crazy Charlie okay granddad… you can't forgive him for leaving or that he hasn't been in touch. Jack because he sees you as his baby sister not a fully grown woman that outranks him as a cop he thinks he has to protect you and that pisses you off. Brax because you can't face the fact he cares about you too and was trying to protect you- that pisses you off too like he thinks you can't look after yourself. We're all heading back to the city B and April included because it's the only place you feel safe… in that house, you'd never leave me and Lou… B and April are family so you're bringing them with us because you're worried what could happen to them if you're not there…how am I doing so far?" she asked with a smirk.

"Didn't Sid tell you not to talk?" Charlie huffed and stood up.

Ruby smiled sarcastically and gulped down a heap of water "he said if I could help it that couldn't be helped…so have I gotten through to you yet?" Charlie shook her head "you sure coz I can break out the tears."

"You were right about everything on that list so no Rubes we're not staying I have to go back I need to be in that house it's the only place I can think straight."

"So go alone mum we'll be fine we've cops all over us- now granddad is here too."

"I'm not leaving you girls so you can get that thought right out of your head….and don't get too attached to granddad he'll be gone soon."

Outside Jack stood listening and sighed if Ruby couldn't talk her out of it no one could he looked up when he heard footsteps "alright Buckton!"

"Mel," Jack smiled and hugged her tight….no one except Mel "so glad you're here."

"Has she self-destructed yet?" She asked looking in at Charlie "man Ruby is so big now."

"No not yet but she's close Ruby just tried and failed."

"So she knows everything?"

"Yeah she knows and she's not taking it too well she's ready to head back to the city."

"We'll see," Mel said and shoved the door "Oi Daisy we're going for a walk."

"MEL!" Ruby screeched and shot across the room launching herself at her.

"Hey cutie how are ya?" she asked and hugged her tight.

"I'm good see if you can talk some sense into her," she replied and stepped around her.

"Still calling me that? Charlie asked playing with something on the bed.

"Yup you're my Daisy and you always will be," Mel replied and sat on the bed.

Charlie sniffed and hugged her "god how I've missed you….I'm so glad you came back everything is a mess Mel!" she cried.

"Hey hey it's gonna be okay I'm not going anywhere okay," Mel said softly and held her close "so what's this I hear about you fleeing back to the city I know I heard that wrong right?"

Charlie pulled away from her and stood up "I can't trust any of them Mel-they've all lied to me I need to go back I know I can trust Dave and everyone else just for a few days even I can't think straight here."

"That's not gonna happen Charlie," Mel said and stood up "you're team at the station already know and are under the same orders Jack and I are under….Dave included, and it's not that you were lied to it was Wilson hoping they'd have him off the street before you found out he wasn't dead."

Charlie nodded Dave was her last source of comfort "Karl and Kellie too?"

Mel nodded "I spoke to Kel a while ago she doesn't know much just that if you showed up she was to call Wilson- Karl knows everything actually I'm surprised he's not here already."

Charlie nodded again she pulled out her phone and saw she'd over twenty missed calls and a few messages, she frowned they were all from Dave. Looking through a few she smiled "Dave's on his way," she said "he needs to talk to me that he had to tell me something he wasn't allowed to…see one true friend," she said and walked out of the room "come on then!" She called when Mel didn't move "coffee won't buy itself!"

Mel hurried after her winking at Jack and Ruby as she passed "done," she whispered and jogged to catch up with her.

* * *

Brax had arrived with Louise and April he walked along the hallways calling Jack he hung up when he spotted him and Ruby sitting on nearby chairs. "Someone wanna tell me what's going on?" he asked once he was close enough.

Jack looked up "Charlie let rip at ya?" he asked.

"Uh yeah, something about she was going back to the city and she'd kill me if she saw me," he said and sat beside them "so?" He asked again.

"She's just being crazy at the moment Brax let her cool off," Ruby said and smiled reassuringly at him.

"Yeah Mel will talk sense into her," Jack added

"Mel's here!" Louise squealed excitedly "is Dilly with her?"

"Yeah she's here didn't see Dylan though-didn't ask either," Jack replied.

"Who's Mel?" Brax asked.

"Mum's best mate from the city she became a cop too, her, D, B, and Mel and another girl Kellie were joined at the hip," Ruby answered.

"Until she was made inspector in Perth somewhere," Louise added.

"Yeah we were gone by then," April said "I can't remember what she looks like."

Jack chuckled "she's exactly the same."

"Where's your dad?" Brax asked.

"Charlie ran him she won't talk to him I'd say he's back at one of the houses," Jack answered "I'm going for a walk B was asleep on a chair on the next floor I'll tell her everyone's here."

...

Charlie and Mel sat in the canteen playing with their coffee cups "so you're staying then?"

Charlie nodded "looks like," she said and looked up "but don't think you had any say I thought about the girls I've just moved them here they're settled now I can't move them again."

Mel chuckled "good enough for me…so tell me about this new guy," she asked leaning in closer

"How'd you know about him?" Charlie asked surprised.

"Dilly's friends with the girls on facebook I talk to them sometimes…so?"

"Well I practically told him to get lost when he called me so nothi-" she stopped when someone stopped behind Mel.

Mel looked behind her to see Brax standing there "and that's my cue," she said and stood up "I'll be back at Ruby's room."

Brax stood looking down on Charlie she played with her cup and sighed looking up at him she stood up she walked to him and walked into him "I'm sorry," she mumbled and wrapped her arms around him.

Brax wrapped his arms around her and blew out a breath he didn't know he was holding "you kinda scared me there," he said and pulled her back to look at him.

Charlie smiled weakly "moment of madness," she said and leaned up on her toes to kiss him.

...

"So what are we gonna do?" Mel asked once it was just her and Jack the girls had gone into the room to try get some sleep.

Jack shrugged "now she knows there's no point in sneaking around she'll want in on it she'll want to know everything so we just go about our business like normal hoping we catch him along the way."

"I'm coming home Jack," Mel said after a few minutes.

Jack smiled he already knew that "be good to have you back Inspector," he teased and nudged her.

"Not Inspector anymore that wasn't for me I stuck with it for so long because the money was great and it suited me with Dilly… in two days' time I'll be Senior Detective Harper."

Jack chuckled "I'll look forward to working with you Detective Charlie will be over the moon."

"Yeah one more thing seems she's not filling out her Sergeant duties."

"What?" Jack yelled "you can't fire her!" he yelled in shock.

Mel laughed "I'm not firing her dummy- she's not from my panel anyway… this goes no further," Jack nodded Mel looked around to see was anyone listening she leaned in "seems they want a senior Sergeant and a Sergeant there."

"Wow," Jack said and sat back "who's up for it?"

"Well we all met the other day and agreed Charlie was to be the Senior Sergeant and you and Dave Barton are up for the Sergeant position… I know you don't want it Jack I never understood why, you should have got that job before it was even offered to Charlie.

"I didn't want it then and I don't want it now I'm happy being acting Sergeant when I'm needed, other than a few fill in's I'm good with being a Senior Constable."

Mel chuckled and stood up "I'm going to check on Dylan I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Where is he?" Jack asked.

"Oh my brother has him he hasn't seen him in a while so he was making strange when I left."

"Bring him back with you the girls will be delighted to see him!" Jack called after her.

* * *

In the canteen Charlie and Brax sat at a table "we better get back they'll be wondering what's going on," Brax said nudging her up off him.

Charlie mumbled something and stood up Brax chuckled and grabbed her hand "and about me been asked to babysit you," he said as they walked.

"I was angry I didn't mean it," Charlie replied.

"I know you didn't I'm just letting you know I'm spending time with you because I want to," he said and whirled her to face him "if I didn't I wouldn't be able to kiss you."

"Such a charmer you aren't you," she giggled and pulled him by the shirt "I knew you were with me for one thing," she said and kissed him "hey!" she yelled when a guy in a hoodie knocked into her and kept walking "walk much!" she yelled after him.

"Don't you think you've done enough yelling for today," Brax chuckled and pulled her along.

Unknowing to either of them Aaron Cosgrove walked along the hospital hallway with a smirk on his face looking down at what he'd just taken from her. He let out a chuckled and slipped out the exit this is where the fun began.

"Mum Sid checked me out again he said if it's alright with you we can go home," Ruby said as soon as Charlie was back.

"Yeah that suits me fine we could all do with some sleep," Charlie yawned and sat down "where's Mel?"

"She went to her brothers place to check on Dylan she said she'd be back soon," Jack said and stood up.

"I'll go wake the girls," Bianca said and walked into April and Louise.

"So does this mean you're not going back to the city?" Jack asked.

"I may have over reacted," Charlie muttered.

"Ya think?" Jack chuckled and pulled her into a hug "can we talk about earlier?" he asked and ran his hand across where he'd slapped her.

"No," she said and sat up properly "I'm sorry I never should have said any of that I don't blame you for lashing out I deserved it."

"I still shouldn't have slapped you I lost it I know I haven't been there what you said was true."

"No Jack that was just me being bitch don't think about any of it none of it is true you're a great dad and Uncle the girls love you just think about that… anyway," Charlie stood up "I'm gonna go see where Dave is he should have been here by now," she said and searched her pockets for her phone "Brax have you my phone?" She asked when she's searched them all.

"No babe, didn't see you with it," he replied.

"I had it in Ruby's room," she said and walked in to the girls "have any of you seen my phone?" She asked pulling the covers from the bed.

"You had it in your pocket when you left with Mel," Ruby answered "I saw you put it in your front pocket."

"Damn it," she muttered "I've lost it."

"We'll find it Charlie," Bianca said and stood up "girls check this room again check the bin and all we're going to go back to the canteen maybe you left it on the table," she said and led Charlie out of the room.

"Hey Jack can you go to the nurse's station and see if anyone handed in my phone," she asked.

"On it," Jack said and walked away.

"Anywhere you need me to check?" Brax asked "were you anywhere else other than here and the canteen?"

"No I haven't been anywhere else I'll check the canteen and ask the girls there have they seen it," Charlie replied.

"Could Mel have taken it?" Brax asked.

"She could have but I don't think so me and the girls bought her an i phone for her birthday and sent it over mine looks nothing like that."

"Okay we'll just go check Brax can you keep an eye on the girls!" Bianca called as she pulled a pissed off Charlie along.

Charlie wandered the canteen looking on and under all the tables she stopped and thought about the guy that bumped into her…so random to just bump into someone who was standing to the side she thought about it for a moment "nah," she said and shook it off "he wouldn't be that stupid Jack and Mel know what he looks like he wouldn't come here and I'd have felt him take it from my pocket," she said and continued to look.

* * *

At the motel he was staying at Aaron sat whistling to himself as he looked through Charlie's phone "bingo," he laughed when he came to photo's of everyone "okay," he said "Charlie and Jack Buckton already knew that- their brats Ruby and Louise, don't care which is which," he said and jotted down things "who's the blonde I saw at the house?" He asked himself and flicked through more photos "ah," he said stopping on a photo of April and Bianca "B and April," he said jotting it down "now all we need is this guy she's hanging around," he said and flicked through more photo's.

He jumped off the bed when he heard voices getting closer to his door "it could be him detective I'm sure it is he looked so like that guy the officer showed me," the manager said as he stopped outside the door.

"And he paid in cash for three nights?"

"Yes cash signed his names as John Smith."

"And you didn't think that was unusual?" Another officer asked.

"Hey you can call yourself the queen of Sheba for all I care as long as you pay it's that room there."

Aaron grabbed his stuff and ran into the bathroom, hearing keys in the lock he opened the bathroom door and slipped out clutching Charlie's phone.

Peter opened the door with his gun drawn and slipped into the room "hello?" He called "police!" getting no reply he looked under the bed "clear!" he called and went to stand up- papers on the floor on the other side caught his attention. Walking to them he picked them up and scanned them "he was here," he sighed.

"I found this is the bathroom," Watson said handing him over another sheet of paper "guess we just missed him, I've sent units to check out back and in the surrounding area….do you think he'll hurt the girls?"

"I don't know" Peter said looking at a printed photo of Ruby Louise and April "we need to up the security on that house I've spoken to Jack they're all at the hospital and all leaving soon."

"I'll go myself," Watson said and hurried out the door.

"Damn it," Peter muttered as he read the names off the sheet _Ruby Louise Buckton's kids (easiest target) brown haired kid April or B? (will followed the other two) blonde could be a relation looks a bit dumb (easy) guy Buckton's hanging with….could be tricky. Jacky boy and Buckton…mention kids and they'll come running_ Peter pulled out his phone "Sean," he greeted when he answered "we got a big problem here…he's watching them all he's going after the girls."

Aaron stood in the shadows watching with a smirk on his face he'd finished what he needed to do there tomorrow everything will be all over. Laughing he patted his bag and walked down an alleyway the cops had juts cleared… his footsteps echoing as he went.


End file.
